Welcome
by BloomiesGirl
Summary: Troy's parents died in a car accident and his mother had appointed her best friend Maria Montez as his guardian. He finds himself moving into Maria's house, and with that comes Gabriella. Troyella. M for sexual content. Now complete! Sequel - Welcome Back
1. Welcome

**My second FF x :D I don't really know about the idea yet, so please review and tell me if I should carry on or get rid of it.**

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or anything. I don't own any of the brands that I involve and, well, if I did, I wouldn't really be writing a story on FanFiction. 

**Again please review and tell me if I should carry on.**

Christy xoxoxo

* * *

**Welcome**

Gabriella squinted as the bright sun peeped through her slatted blinds. She pounded her fist on her alarm clock and it stopped beeping. She climbed out of bed and got into her shower. Gabriella was an only child, spoiled rotten by her mother, Maria. Gabriella wasn't mean and bratty, like most spoiled kids, she just got a lot of new things and gadgets and was grateful for them. She went downstairs and Maria was at the dining table, staring at her food.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Gabriella said, sitting next to her mother.

"You know Lucille and Jack?"

"Lucille your best friend from school? The one with that kid my age?"

"Yes,"

"Yes, I do know them. How are they?"

Maria's lips twitched nervously.

"Not well... at all. Well actually... they were in a car accident."

"Oh my gosh, really? Are they okay?"

"No. They died. Lucille died in the hospital but Jack died in the ambulance..."

"Oh," Gabriella said, confused, looking at her mother seriously.

"Now onto the bit which you really wont like..."

"What? I'm sure I wont mind that much."

"Anyway, as Lucille's most trusted and best friend, I was appointed guardian for Troy if anything happened to them."

"Oh, so..."

"He's moving in here with us."

"That's not so bad." Gabriella said.

Gabriella could vaguely remember Troy. The last time they saw eachother was when they were five, and that was twelve years ago. There was only one time she could remember with him. The day at the park.

_**A young Gabriella sat on the swings, kicking her legs like her mother had said minutes before she had gone to speak on her cell phone. Bend and kick, bend and kick, she thought to herself as she tried to copy the actions her mother told her. She sighed as she looked at a young Troy who was swinging high on his own and wished she could do the same. A single tear drop escaped from her eye. **_

_**"Why are you crying?" the young Troy asked, standing infront of her. **_

_**"I can't do it."**_

"Why don't I help you?"

_**"Okay," Gabriella replied nervously. The young Troy excitedly ran behind Gabriella's back and gave her a push. Gabriella swung higher than she ever had done. **_

_**"Now kick your legs out when you go up," Troy explained. "And bend them when you come down again."**_

"I'll try," Gabriella replied. She swung higher and higher and he joined her on his swing. They laughed and swung for hours until their mother's brought them ice-creams.

Gabriella giggled at the memory as it replayed in her mind. Then she had a thought. What if he changed? What if he was all punky emo goth? What if he was a nerd with thick glasses and a shirt tucked into some high waisted pants? What if he was some sort of surfer idiot who couldn't go a sentence without saying like, totally or dude? Or even worse.... what if he was some sort of bad guy player person who was on drugs and smoked hundreds of cigarettes everyday?

She shook her head vigorously and looked at her watch. She rushed into her Audi which her mom bought her for her sixteenth birthday and drove to East High.

---------------------

"Gabs!" Sharpay squealed, running, well more like sliding, over to Gabriella in her silver Jimmy Choos. She stopped to catch her breath. "Hey..."

"Hey Shar,"

"You'll never guess what, Zeke's having a party tonight. We're both going."

"Thank goodness, I need a party. We've not been to one since... Chad's three weeks ago."

"That was three weeks? More like three months."

"Yeah," Gabriella said, followed by the homeroom bell. "Let's get to homeroom,"

------------------

Gabriella sat down at the back of the class, where she was sat to be separated from Sharpay. Miss Darbus let everyone sit where they wanted at the start of the year, but she found Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor couldn't help but gossip when they sat next to eachother, so they were dotted around the class. Thankfully, Gabriella got moved again next to Taylor when someone else was causing trouble. Miss Darbus began her morning speech about the theatre, when she was younger, today's 'hooligans', cell phones, and then notices. They were saved by the bell, but not really that much saved because that was the bell for first, and first on Fridays was Biology.

Woopee.

Gabriella sat on her own in this class. This again was a class without a seating plan and Gabriella didn't know anyone in the group of people except Taylor, but once seats were chosen there was no going back and Taylor had already sat next to Malerie thinking there was no one else better. She didn't think Gabriella would make it into the top class, because she's shy and doesn't answer questions. She just tests well.

She unloaded her books onto her table at the back and slid into her seat. She got a text from her mom. Her phone was on silent, thankfully. Mr Loore didn't have tolerance for cell phones either. She slid the iPhone out of her bag when he wasn't looking and read it under the table.

_**Gabs, Troy's moving in tommorow. I'm driving down to his house tonight and staying over and we're driving back up tommorow. If you don't want to stay on your own you can either come with me, stay at a friends or a friend stay over. I've left some money for food and emergency. Love you! Mom xxx**_

She texted back.

_**Okay Mom, I love you too xx **_

------------------------------------

She slumped down onto her bed. It was three thirty and she had just arrived back from school. Zeke's party was at seven, and she had three hours to get ready. She showered and straightened her hair, something she didn't do very often. Gabriella covered her face in her Yves Saint Laurent foundation and followed it with her MAC blusher. She dusted silver and grey eyeshadow onto her eyes and flicked on liquid eyeliner to her eyelids. Then she applied pencil liner to her eyes, mascara, lipgloss and she was done.

Gabriella pulled a short, thigh length, silver dress and her silver Jimmy Choos. Grabbing a silver bag to go across her shoulder she shoved her phone, lipgloss, mirror, tissues, house keys and car keys, she set off for the party just according to her schedule. She picked up Sharpay and they walked into Zeke's party. His house was nearly filled, which wasn't that easy a thing to do. Chad greeted Gabriella and hugged her.

"Hey Gabs, didn't see you today." He said.

"I know, you didn't really miss anything." She said smiling.

"You want a drink?" He asked, gesturing to the beer.

"Would love one." Gabriella laughed. Gabriella and Chad were practically best friends. They were like brother and sister.

It was eleven thirty and Gabriella was stumbling home with Sharpay. Zeke said he would drop the car off Saturday night as long as he could take Sharpay out in it first. Gabriella agreed as long as they didn't try anything in the back seats. She got out her keys and after two minutes of debating which was the right one, she was in a game of, how many times before you can get the key in the lock. After her high score of eight was met she opened the door and they locked up, going upstairs to their room where they slept off their drunken state.

-----------------------------------

**Gabriella's POV**

"Gabby? Gabs?" I heard as my eyes fluttered open. My mom was standing over me.

"Mom?" I said dozily.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"Troy's here. Thought you'd like to say hi."

Troy... that rings a bell. A loud bell. Too loud. I've got a hangover. Shut up, bell.

"I'll say hi to him in a bit, I'm too tired to form words."

"Alright, sweetheart. Sharpay went home before. She said to tell you she said bye."

"Okay, thanks mom." I said. I sat up and the room started spinning. Shit. I hate hangovers, I got up and steadied myself, carefully walking to my bathroom to wash my face. My panda eyes were streaked down my face from when I rubbed my eyes. Thank goodness I didn't say hi to Troy. Didn't want to scare him. I squirted Clinique fash wash into my hands and washed my face, following with toner and moisturizer. I changed into my real pajamas, a Paul Frank set of a red t-shirt with the monkey on the front, some matching white pants with the monkey all over them and some chocolate UGG boots. I tied up my hair and went downstairs to say hi to Troy.

Just before I came to the dining room, where he was eating, I stopped. I was nervous. Get it together, I thought. I walked into the dining room.

"Hey," he said. "Gabriella?"

"Troy?" I replied. He seemed normal. He was in jeans, a pair of Vans and a plain white V-neck. He wasn't wearing guyliner or male polish, he was just... normal. I smiled at him and sat down.

"How are you?" I asked him, trying to get a conversation going. Then I kicked myself... his parents just died. He's not exactly going to be on cloud nine is he?

"I'm alright, I guess. You?"

"I'm good..." I said. Mom completely saved me from the akward silence and walked in.

"Oh hey kids, see you've met eachother... again." she said in her friendly, happy, weird tone. I needed to ask her to stop it sounds like she's on some sort of high.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well, Troy, whenever you feel ready and comfortable with the idea, you'll be joining Gabriella in East High. Principal Matsui has seen your tests, grade point adverage, achievements, all that, what your last school wrote about you and said it's a great idea. So when you're comfortable with your surroundings and settled, you can go in whenever."

"Okay," he said nodding. She left the room. I looked at him again. I kind of wanted to be friends with him. I tried getting a conversation flowing.

"So," I said. "Tell me about you." That usually works in movies.

"Huh?" he asked, looking up at me. Oh my gosh, his eyes are the most amazing colour I've ever seen.

"What are you like?" I asked.

"Uh... me." He said.

"Uh... okay." I said. I went to my room and shut my door. Akward much?

I looked in the mirror and rehearsed what I just did. Oh my, I can't believe I just did that. I think I must have scared him. I would have been scared. My eyes are wide open and I look like I did when I was twelve and Hilary Fouleman and I had that sugar rush at that slumber party. Good god, never again.

I'll try again later.

-------------------------------------------------

It's noon and I'm dressed. The hangovers passed. I heard Troy bringing something up the stairs. I opened the door to find him carrying a suitcase to his room. He brought it up and lay it onto his bed. Taking a deep breath, I knocked on his door.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Need any help?"

"If you can," he replied, unfolding a shirt and trying to put it onto a hanger, but it fell off. I rolled my eyes and went over to him.

"You unfold, I'll hang them up." I said.

"Deal." He said.

Magically, after thirty minutes a flowing conversation was taking place. It was.. natural. Organic. Not sprayed with 'make him talk' chemicals.

I found out his favourite band is The Killers, his favourite colour is green, his favourite sport is basketball, his favourite food is Chinese food, he prefers brunettes to blondes, he likes animals, he doesn't hate kids, but doesn't exactly love them either and his favourite Ben and Jerrys ice-cream is Cookie Dough. Like mine. Very productive half hour. I took the suitcases and put them in the back room.

"So, what's East High like?" he asked.

"It's great. It's really a lot of fun. They'll put you in all my classes, probably, so you've always got a friend with you. I'll introduce you to all my friends, probably like, one at a time though. There are quite a few cliques, but we don't really have one. We're just 'The Leftovers' as we call ourselves, cause we're all so different."

"What do you mean?"

"Like, Chad, Jason and Zeke are all on the basketball team, so they're jocks. Taylor and Martha are really smart, so they're labelled as a geek, as am I. But I don't act like one. None of us do. Sharpay and Ryan are twins and are into musicals, so they're bitchy apparently. But they aren't. As for Kelsi, she's into composing the musicals and writing songs. She always writes great songs for Sharpay and Ryan."

"So what will I be?"

"You like basketball right?"

"Love it. Used to play it every day."

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

"You'll probably get along with Chad, Jason and Zeke. They breathe basketball. It's tryouts for the team next week. How about you try out? Chad will make sure you get in. I bet your great."

My phone rang. I picked up.

"Hello?" I said. "Oh hey Chad."

"Big final Basketball game is on T.V. Everyone's coming to my house if you want to come too."

"One sec, I'll call you back." I hung up.

"Who was that?"

"Chad. He says there's a big basketball game on T.V."

"Yeah, there is."

"Do you wanna watch it? I'll stay here with you if you want. Or we can go to Chads and watch it."

"Can I watch it? Great."

"What do you mean, can I watch it?"

"Well, I'm kind of a guest. I'm not just gonna go and take over your T.V."

"Troy, your not a guest. You live here now. It's your T.V. too."

We went downstairs. I didn't like how he _wasn't_ making himself at home. I wanted him to be relaxed.

He sat at the end of the sofa. I lay down on it after him and put my feet on his lap. He looked at me and I gave him a cheesy smile. He gave a small laugh and put his hand on my foot.

"Want any food?"

"If you are."

"Coke?"

"Yeah please."

I got out a can of Coke each and a bag of Hersheys Kissables for us each. I threw them at him and lay back down, putting my feet up on him once again.

He smiled at me. His teeth where bright white and... well to sum him up... he was pretty hot.


	2. Shopping

**Hey! x I decided to update this story because I got nice reviews. Thank you to everyone for reviewing. Well, this chapter is kind of fluffy. Well actually it's fully fluffy. If you don't read this, you're not really missing much but there is a new character introduced.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**I'll try to update every day. Enjoy my chapter :D**

* * *

It's been two weeks since Troy moved in. He's seemed to relaxed a lot. I'm glad, I didn't want him thinking he was getting in our way. It's better actually. He gets on with all my friends. Chad, Zeke, Jason and Troy always play basketball together in my back yard and Troy's going to start school next week and Chad's going to get him on the basketball team, because apparently, he's got game. Which he has. I'm not too good at what gives someone game in basketball but I know he is very good when I watch him play sometimes.

Now that Troy's here, when my mom starts going away for work again, I wont be on my own.

I lay on my bed reading Seventeen magazine when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said loudly. The door pushed open.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I replied.

"You wanna hang out?"

"Sure. Shopping?"

"Uh..."

"Oh come on, I wont drag you around. We can go for food every hour."

"Sounds good. I'll get ready."

"See you," I shouted as he went. I sprung up and put on a grey dress with black tights and plain black Vans.

"Can I drive?" Troy asked, as we came outside and I pulled on a black cardigan.

"Sure thing," I said, throwing the keys at him. He pushed them into the ignition and I turned up the radio.

We arrived at the mall and walked in. I linked my arm with his and he turned his head and smiled at me as we continued to walk. "Can we go in here?" I asked, gesturing to the Saks store which took up practically a third of the mall. It had eight floors. We walked in and I went straight to the mens and shoes floor. I looked at shoes and he stood with me as I surveyed several pairs of heels. I looked at him as he was staring into space. I had a pair or Uggs put behind the counter for me and we went to look at clothes for him. My mom gave us her 'fun' card to buy Troy some things. She was getting him a card set up too.

"How about this?" I said, holding up a plain black button up shirt to him.

"I like it," he said.

"Good, cause you're having it." I said, carrying it.

"What do you think of this?" I asked, showing him some ripped stone washed jeans.

"I like them too," I said, letting him feel them.

After I paid for all of his new clothes, I made him carry his bags and as interest of helping him shop, I made him carry mine too.

"Hey Gabriella," Scarlett said. Scarlett was one of the most happy (yet annoying) people going. She always wanted to know about everyones life. Infact, it was as if she _needed_ to know about everyone's lives. How many boyfriends, how long for, how they broke up. But whenever you ask her, thats it. She wont say anything and changes the subject. Something was always strange about her.

"Oh, hey Scarlett..." I said, trying to get away.

"Who's this?" she asked, eyeing Troy up. I suddenly felt protective over him.

"This is Troy,"

"Are you dating?" she asked, not breaking eyes off Troy's blue ones. He was looking at her too. My stomach churned. Shit. Stop looking at her, she's a bitch. What did she say again? Oh yes! Dating. No.

"No," I said. "Just good friends,"

"Oh right, that's good."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"What?"

"What do you mean by... nevermind."

"So, how long are you in town for Troy?" she asked.

"I'm living at Gabriella's for as long as it takes for me to move out."

"Okay, well we gotta go," I said, "Come on, Troy," I continued under my breath.

"Bye," Troy said.

"Bye!" she squealed.

"So I'm guessing you don't really like her?"

"Nope. Not really anyway."

"Why?" he asked.

"Does it matter?" I said, wishing he'd drop it.

"Yeah it does,"

"She's a bitch," I said.

"She's a bitch doesn't really tell me much,"

"You don't need to know."

"Gabriella, can you just tell me why you don't like her."

"Why do you need to know?" I asked, now raising my voice.

"Cause she seemed pretty nice to me." he replied, matching my volume which made me flinch.

"Probably cause you just wanted to get her into bed," I mumbled.

"What? No I don't. Whatever." he said. We continued to walk akwardly. We had unlinked arms before and I felt kind of unsafe. "When do I get my food?" he asked. I laughed. How could he just brighten up like that?

"You're awesome. Where do you wanna go?"

"Anywhere,"

We had gone into TGI Fridays for a meal. We both ordered the same, mixed grills. We began straight away on swapping our foods. He took the food that I don't like off my plate and exchanged them for stuff I did like from his. I smiled at him.

"All good?"

"You forgot the brocolli."

"I don't like that either." he said. I giggled and tucked into my food. When we were finished, we paid and went out to the car. He drove us home and we played on my Xbox 360 in my room. Well, in other words, he kicked my ass. I never really played it, however he did. I was thinking of moving it to his guest room.

"So, when are you thinking of coming to East High?" I said.

"I don't know, I'm kind of nervous."

"You have all of us. Plus your a senior with muscles and apparently you have 'game' in basketball. You'll do great."

"But once I go, I can't not go. Once I go it's back to teachers, stress, homework,"

"Fun, friends, social life, parties," I cut him off.

"I don't know if I'm ready," he said.

"Well, don't worry. You'll be greeted really nicely. I promise."

"Thanks,"

* * *

**So thats my flufflicious chapter. Next chapter is going to be a starter of Troyella and also Troy's going to school. Thanks for reading. Update probably later tonight as I've already written most of chapter 3 or tommorow if I can't think or start it again. Christy xoxo**


	3. Welcome to East High

**Hey! In this chapter, I promised some Troyella. There isn't really. Sorry! Troy goes back to school and Gabriella gets asked out.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Thanks for reading my stories and thanks to the people who reviewed it. Enjoy! C x**

* * *

I walked downstairs dressed in black skinny jeans, black, glossy pointed heels and a white v-neck t-shirt. I went downstairs, not expecting to find Troy.

"Hey, what are you doing up, not to mention dressed, at this time?"

"I'm coming to school," he said.

"Really?" I asked eagerly. "That's great!"

"Gotta go back sometime, huh?"

"Totally." I nodded, pouring some Lucky Charms into a bowl and adding a splash of milk.

A while later we were in my car, pulling into a space of the East High parking lot. I turned off the engine and pulled out the keys, neither of us getting out.

"You ready?" I asked. "If you're not I can take you home."

"No, no it's fine. I'm ready. I'm good. Come on, there's Chad, let's go." He said.

We walked to the front of the gates, all eyes on us. We walked to Principal Matsui's office to introduce Troy and him. We all talked and Troy got a timetable the same as mine. They started speaking about basketball and all that crap and we were saved by that screechy bell again. Not to worry, we put forward a request to get the bell changed.

We went to homeroom, I walked in first.

"Gabriella Montez, nice of you to join us." Darbus said before she saw Troy. "Oh hello, who's this?"

"This is Troy Bolton, he's a new student in school and he's in this class."

"Nice to meet you Mr Bolton, I'm Miss Darbus. There is a seat available by Miss Evans by the back if you'd like to claim it."

"Okay," he said, taking the seat. I could tell he felt uncomfortable at all the eyes of the people who hadn't met him before staring at him. I heard some girl whisper 'He's hot!'

What if girls are all over him? My stomach lurched at the thought. Why? Okay, I hadn't made it official that I like him, we were just great friends... but I kind of felt this protective, jealous feeling whenever a girl looked or spoke to him. Especially when he looked back. The bell rang again and Troy and I went to our first class. English. He sat next to me and I sent him little notes which he returned. I read through his work to see what he wrote, and I was impressed. What, did he used to go to some kind of genius school? Some of the points he made in his essay were great.

"This is great," I whispered to him, handing his book back.

"Thanks," he replied, continuing to write. I was surprised sparks didn't fly from his paper.

At lunch, we walked down the corridors, which were dotted with groups of people. We went into the cafeteria and bought our lunch before going sitting with our group.

"So Troy, when you gonna start basketball practice with us?"

"Sometime this week. Maybe Thursday."

"Awesome. You're better than most guys there. There's only me you have left to beat." he said cockily. When he wanted to make us all laugh he'd just be vain and cocky.

"Votes for Captain are in three weeks, you'll stand a good chance." Jason said.

"Don't really think so. It's not fair to give it to the new kid. Give it to the player who's devoted to it and played for the team for years." Troy said.

"We don't base it on that. When it's the trials before we vote, we base it on teamwork, leadership, all that lark. We don't take account of who the person is, how long they've been there, how many girls they've... whatever." Chad said, knowing not to carry on.

Eventually it was time to go home.

"So, you enjoy your first day at school?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it was good. Better than my last school. I don't even know why I was so worried."

"Good, glad you liked it. Want to go get some ice-cream?"

"Um... I'm kind of tired."

"Okay, we'll go home then."

I pulled up into the driveway and we went to our rooms. I changed into some more comfortable clothes and tied up my hair.

----------------------------------

It was around six thirty. Did Troy fall asleep? He hasn't been out. I'll just tell him his dinner is in the microwave. I walked past his room and heard a small noise coming from his room. I put my ear to the door. Is he okay? I knocked on the door and didn't hear an answer? Was something wrong? I burst open the door and found him on his bed. Crying. My mouth dropped wide open and I shut the door and ran over to him. I jumped down onto his bed with him and wrapped my arms around him, putting his face on my shoulder and rubbing his back.

"Troy, are you okay?"

"I miss them," he said in between his quiet sobs. I held him tighter. I kissed his cheek lightly and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Please don't cry," I whispered, kissing his cheek over and over again. I couldn't hear him crying anymore. "Wanna talk about it?"

"I miss them so much," he said. "I wish I could see them again,"

"Aww Troy," I said, trying to soothe him rubbing his back again.

I pulled his head out of my shoulder with my two hands and pulled it towards me so I could kiss his forehead. I lingered there for a moment and pulled back, looking him in the eye.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you to go back to school so early. You weren't ready. I'm sorry."

"No it's not that, I just, I don't know."

"What?"

"It's there all the time, at the back of my head. I can't sleep anymore. I don't want to be awake, cause then I have to face it and think about it, but I don't want to go to sleep cause I have nightmares about it."

"What? I thought it was just your mom and dad in the car."

"It was but it's like it's a mental picture of what happened. It replays over and over and I wake up at this sound of my mom screaming. I just want it to go away."

"You could see the school counsellor. She talks to everyone about everything and she gives great advice. It's where I went when my dad died."

"Maybe when I settle in more. Not right now though. I need to get my head around East High first."

"How about tommorow I asked Principal Matsui if we can take the morning off so I can give you a little tour of East High."

"Okay," he said.

"I was just coming up to tell you your dinner's downstairs in the microwave if you want it."

"I'll go get it in a while."

"Want me to go?"

"I don't mind."

"I'll just go get a shower." I said, kissing him again on his forehead. "See you in a minute."

"See you. Oh and Gabriella?"

"Yeah?" I said, spinning around on my heel.

"Don't tell your mom, please."

"I wouldn't. Plus, you don't have to call me Gabriella."

"What can I call you?"

"Anything you want."

"Okay. See you... Ella."

"Never heard that one before. I like it. It's my favourite."

He smiled and I returned it, spinning back around and walking out.

----------------------------------------

I had just dried my hair and was now walking across the corridor in my pajamas. I stopped outside Troy's room. I thought to check on him. I knocked on his door with my special knock for him and he yelled for me to come in. I walked in and found him getting changed to go to bed.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey Ella," he replied. I smiled at my new name.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." he said.

Silence...

"Do you want to come sleep in my room tonight? So you're not on your own? It might help. I kept getting nightmares once, then I slept in my mom's bed with her and I felt better."

"Okay, shall I bring my pillows and covers and stuff?"

"No, I've got a super-king bed, I'm sure you can fit it that." I said, sticking my tounge out. He smiled at me and came into my room with me. I got into my bed first so I could be next to the wall and he followed. I snuggled up to him and he put his arms around me. He smelled really nice. My arms snaked up and rested on his neck and shoulders. We didn't go to sleep straight away. It was only quarter to nine. We talked about school and it came to the topic of his old school.

"So what was it like there?" I asked him.

"It was okay, I guess. It wasn't really nice like your school. Pretty... typical, if you know what I mean."

"No, I don't really know what you mean. Enlighten me." I smiled.

"Well, it wasn't like yours. Your school is really wild and everyone loves it there. It's full of spirit and the teachers, you might think they drag on about nothing, but they don't. Not compared to the ones at my last school anyway. If we tried to use bunsen burners in the top class at my old school, people would be setting paper on fire and smoking it, so we never really did that stuff and copied out of textbooks."

"Sounds... rough."

"It was. But because I was normal instead of, well, an idiot, I didn't really get on with many people, so I didn't really talk to anyone back there in my old school."

"Well, you don't have to look back at that school. You've got all our friends now, and people really seem to like you at East High. Plus, you've got me. I'll always be here for whatever you want."

"Great," he smiled, looking down at me. When I read in novels 'my heart skipped a beat', I really didn't get what it meant. Now I did. It's just one of those things you have to feel to really know.

After a couple minutes we dozed off in eachothers arms.

-------------------------------

_"Well, you don't have to look back at that school. You've got all our friends now, and people really seem to like you at Esat High. Plus, you've got me. I'll always be here for whatever you want."_

"Whatever I want?" he said, seductively.

_"Anything you could ask for." I replied._

_He leaned down and kissed me quickly on my lips. I deepend the kiss and rolled around to be on top of him. I pulled away for air and he rolled on top of me. He kissed along my neck, sucking my sensitive spot._

_I moaned and he began to pick up the bottom of my pajama top, pulling it over my head._

-------------------------------

I woke up and sat right up. I looked at my alarm clock, two thirty. What was that dream? I don't like Troy? Why did I dream that?

Okay maybe I did like Troy a bit. How could you not? He's gorgeous. He's so tanned and he has gorgeous toned muscles on his arms and don't let me get started about his stomach. His crystal blue eyes... STOP.

Stop. Get out of my head. Now. Shoo.

His chocolate brown hair...

LEAVE. NOW.

Oh god, this has never happened before. Why can't I stop thinking about him? Why when he looks at me do I get all fidgety and nervous? When he touches me a tingling sensation lingers on my skin? When he speaks my mind thinks about his every word and processes them millions of times, over and over again?

I like him.

No you don't.

Who am I trying to kid? I clearly do. I liked him when I first saw him. Oh give it up Gabriella, he wont like you back.

"You alright?" I heard him say lazily.

"Yeah, did you sleep well?" I said, turning my head to look at him.

"So far," he told me. He outstreched his arms. I quickly moved down before he could move them down again and snuggled my head into the crook of his neck. He laughed and put his arms around me again.

**Troy's POV**

I could feel her warm breaths on my neck. I put my face in her hair and smelled the fruity aroma. It relaxed me and I fell asleep again.

_"Troy," she whispered. "Not too loud, my mom will hear us." _

_I pulled her top over her head and ran my hands up and down her soft, silky stomach. I pulled mine off. She traced her finger along the outline of my muscles. She reached up, pulling my head back down to kiss me. _

_I kissed along her neck until she moaned and I sucked the spot. She stroked my face and I pulled back, separating our hungry, desperate mouths. _

_--------------------------_

My eyes shot open. That was strange... but I don't mind the dream. You couldn't have stayed asleep a little longer Troy? I shifted a little and moved my eyes to her. She was sound asleep and I kissed her forehead.

The next morning when I woke up again, she was already up, walking around her room. She grabbed a black pencil and started drawing on the inside of her eyes with it.

"Morning," I said.

"Shit," she jumped, she turned around, blinking furiously.

"Sorry, did I scare you?"

"No, no it's fine."

"What time is it?"

"Forty five minutes till we leave for school,"

I shot up and go into the shower.

----------------

We're at school and it's our lunch hour now. I sat down at our table and began eating my sandwich, when a guy came over.

"Hey Gabriella," he said, looking down at her and leaning over her.

"Hey Nick," she said in a friendly tone.

"Can I speak to you for a minute?"

"Sure," she replied. She walked away, turning her head slightly to send an excited stare to Sharpay. They squealed in return.

"I can't believe this, what if he asks her out?" Sharpay squealed to Taylor.

"I know, she'll be so made up. She's liked him since she laid eyes on him."

"I know!" Sharpay replied. "Shh. Let's watch."

Gabriella liked someone? I mean, I know she's got to like someone, but I didn't think it would be like... him. He wore low, baggy jeans with white Adidas sneakers and a white Fred Perry t-shirt and a black jacket over it. I couldn't help but admit that she looked hot. Not just today, but everyday. Since I moved in, I liked her. Her hair when it hung down to her back, how her lips moved when she spoke, how her eyes sparkled, how her teeth were bright white and her skin was always tanned. She always smelled like vanilla, and sometimes perfume over it. She was beautiful. I wanted her. I wanted her to myself.

I looked back to Gabriella and that guy that dragged her off. She was laughing and he was smiling at her. "I'd love too," I read her lips. She said something else I couldn't make out before he left her and she back over with a smile from ear to ear.

"He asked me out!" she squealed, with all her fellow chipmunks she called friends copying her high pitched voice. That's not what I wanted to hear.

"Where and when?" Kelsi asked.

"Tommorow, we're going to this really nice resteraunt so I really need someone to help me choose what to wear. It's got a dress code so I'll wear a dress, I guess."

"Awesome!" Taylor said.

"He's picking me up at seven." she swooned. "In his gorgeous red Ferrari."

"He's got a Ferrari?" Sharpay asked.

"Haven't you seen him coming to school in it?" I replied.

"That's his?"

"Uh huh. It's going to be the best date of my life. Oh god, what if it turns into more?"

_Lets just hope it doesn't._

**Gabriella's POV**

I'm on cloud nine. No, scratch that. Nine thousand!

Troy completely ditched me before and said he was going to try and squeeze in some extra practice. He was so quiet at lunch. I'll talk to him later.

Sharpay's coming over to help me choose what to wear. It's too late to go shopping now. We pulled up on my driveway and after getting into the house went up to my room. We went straight to the 'door to heaven' as Shar and I call it and walked into my closet.

"Right, so let's begin. Now I think you should wear a black dress. Never can go wrong with that." Sharpay said seriously.

"How about this one?" I said, pulling out a short strapless dress.

"Too slutty for a first date."

"Right... this one?" I said, pulling out a slightly longer, blue dress which came just above her knee. **(A/N: pic in profile)**

"It's blue,"

"I know, but it's suptle."

"True, okay wear that. Okay, make-up."

"I was thinking, gold shades on my eyes with slicks of eyeliner and mascara. Nothing special."

"Great. Hair, keep it curly. I'll help you."

There was a silence where the friends looked at eachother, which was broke by them squealing and jumping around madly and excitedly.

------------------------------

**No Ones POV**

Troy came home at about seven. About half an hour after he came home, she knocked on his door.

"Hello?" he called out.

"I thought you were squeezing in a little practice."

"I was," he said.

"Troy, four hours isn't a little."

"Just needed to get my mind off things. Tends to help." He said. _What are you supposed to say to that? _she thought._  
_  
"Wanna talk again?"

"Don't think you can help this one, I need to figure some stuff out."

"Okay, well, that's fine. But remember, I'll always be here for you."

"I know, and thanks." he lied. He was greatful she was saying this, but he knew that whenever things started escalating with that Nick, that wouldn't exactly apply. She'd never have time to comfort him or just talk to him. She wouldn't go shopping with him like they did on Sunday. She wouldn't have any time for him. She'd always be with Nick. She turned away and was about to walk out when she stopped.

"So, how did you sleep last night?"

"Great."

"You're welcome to come again tonight." she said, before walking out.

**Troy's POV**

It's kind of boring in this room. There's a bed, some pictures, and two doors, one leading to an en-suite, one leading to a closet which isn't even half full. It's a room where you can't do anything but think. The walls are painted white and, well the only things that aren't white are the pictures and the photo frame I put up with a photo of my parents in, but thats hidden underneath my bed.

What's going to happen when Ella and Nick go out tommorow? Will she bring him home? Will she realise she really likes him and only ever believe him? Who knows.

I did some homework and went to have an early night at eight thirty.

* * *

**Okay so next chapter is the date with Nick. I'll update again later tonight. I've wrote the chapters, just publishing them now. Thanks for reading x C x**


	4. Date

****

Hey! In this chapter, it's kind of short but I've updated twice today :D It's basically Gabriella and Nick's date. Enjoy my incredibly short chapter and I'll update again later tonight. I've wrote 10 chapters so far it's just updating them in moderation so it's not too much one week and too little the next. If you have any suggestions or ideas what I could use, please tell me in a review.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Ready, set, gooooo!**

**Gabriella's POV**

* * *

My big date with Nick this evening! I can't wait. He's so sexy and hot and nice and funny. I could go on for hours.

I walked down the hallway and I heard him calling my name. I turned around and he greeted me with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Ready for tonight, babe?"

"I can't wait," I said.

"You know it's a dress code right, you're not allowed to wear jeans or anything casual there."

"I know," I said.

"I can't wait. You don't have to be in by any time do you?" he said.

"Nope, you've got me for however long you like." I grinned.

"Great," he said, kissing my cheek again.

"Coughh, get a room, cough." I heard. I turned around to see Chad and Zeke walking away laughing. I gave them my evilest eyes and Nick and I separated to go to homeroom.

---------------------------------------------

We were all at the lunch table, which was being filled out perfectly. Nobody else could join now, there wasn't any space on the table.

"So, Troy. Votes for Captain this week. You running for it?" Chad asked him.

"Probably. What have I got to loose?"

"Exactly," Zeke said, biting into his homemade cookies after he shared them all out. If Troy made Captain, I would be so happy. Not just for him, but for both of us. I keep worrying about him, if he's okay or not with East High, but if he's Captain of the basketball team, it's sure he's got a warm greeting and he'll be great.

Nick put his arm around me. I shifted closer to him. He's gorgeous. I really like him.

-----------------------------------------

I drove home and shot out of my car, unlocking the door and running upstairs. Troy followed in behind me. I went to my room and closed the door, turning on my stereo to let me get ready to music. I got a shower and sang out my extreme happiness.

About half an hour later when my hair was dry, I curled it. My hair is naturally curly but sometimes I add a couple more to spruce it up a little. I followed the make-up plan I made yesterday. I put on my foundation and then started on my eyes, remembering light golds with black eyeliner and mascara. I stepped into my dress.

"Troy?" I shouted out as I walked across the landing. He opened his door.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Can you zip this up for me?" I asked.

"Sure thing," he replied. He shifted my hair and slowly pulled up the zipper and fastened a button at the top. "Done."

"Thanks alot, Troy. I'm so nervous and excited about tonight." I began, running across my landing to my door.

"Well, you look beautiful." He reassured me. I stopped and looked back at him. I walked up to him, gave him a hug and kissed him on his cheek.

"Thanks," I said softly, before walking away. No one ever really called me beautiful. Not like that, anyway. They didn't make it sound believeable.

It was ten to seven. I spritzed on some light perfume and touched up my hair and make-up. I made sure I had everything, keys, phone, wallet. Then I slipped on my silver mary jane heels by Prada. I put on my sweetie bracelet and walked downstairs. The doorbell rang. "Troy I'm leaving!" I shouted up.

"Have a good night," he shouted back down. I opened the door.

"Ready to go?" he said.

"Yep," I replied, closing the door behind me. I climbed into his red Ferrari.

--------------------------------

It was nine, and we'd finished eating. He was speeding around in his red Ferrari quickly. A little too quickly. "Hey, can you slow down a bit?" I asked.

"Sure thing." he said.

"So, where are we. I don't recognise it here."

"It's a surprise, babe." He said, putting his arm around me. I put my hand on his. Twenty minutes later, we pulled up on a beach. He got out and ran around to open my door for me. I took off my shoes and carried them as we came to the sand. We walked along the beach and stopped at the shore. The waves licked my toes. We sat down.

"So, you having a good time so far?"

"Great," I replied.

"Good." he said.

"Thanks for taking me out tonight." I said to him.

"My pleasure. Can we do this again sometime?"

"I'd love to." I said. He was looking right into my eyes. I smiled and turned my head to face the sea. The waves rose and crashed. He put his arm around me.

"Gabriella," he whispered. I could feel his warm breath on my cheek before he kissed it. I turned my head and he kissed my lips. I'd never really kissed a guy like this before. Not on a date, anyway. He ran his hands through my hair and we pulled back when we needed air.

"Be my girlfriend," he whispered, his forehead against mine.

"I'd love to," I replied, tilting my head so I was kissing him again.

-------------------------------

He walked me to my door and kissed me again. "So, girlfriend, we doing this again sometime?"

"I'd love to," I replied.

"Great, I'll see you tommorow." he said, kissing me. He made sure I was in okay, then he left. I squealed and texted Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi and Martha telling them what just happened. That was an amazing date.

"Troy!" I called up. "I'm back!"

"Did you have a good night,"

"Great, thanks!"

"Good. Well I think I'm gonna go to bed."

"Alright, night Troysieee." I said in a sing song voice. I heard him chuckle before going back to his room.

* * *

**Okay so this my short chapter. As for my next chapter, it's votes for the basketball team and also Gabriella and Maria give Troy a nice surprise x Also, Troyella right at the end! :D Please review and give me some ideas. **


	5. Votes

**In this chapter it's votes for captain and Troy gets a present from Maria and Gabriella. I wrote the next chapter and then in the last chapter, I asked for reviews for what to put and I got a really good idea from soyo564 so thank youu :D I am going to use yours if you don't mind :D ****xZANESSA4LIFEx**** I liked your ideas too. xo Thanks and thanks for reviewing. Enjoy my chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I Don't own anything!**

**Troy's POV**

Votes for captain today. I don't think I'll get it. I was captain at my last school, but these guys aren't like those others. They're good people and are good at basketball. It's better playing at East High. They don't cheat and play by the rules. The school's grown on me. As for the homework and schoolwork, it's easier than at my old school and more fun. We do projects on different countries and the way people live. At my last school we kind of just read about it. It's gym next, where the tryouts are being held. I'm a little nervous now.

The bell rings and in ten minutes we're all sat in the hall on the bleachers, listening to the coach.

"Alright, guys on the team, stand over there, other guys over there and girls all over there." He said, pointing to different spaces. "Girls, you can use this lesson to... do your nails or whatever. Other guys, do what you want. Basketball guys, it's captain voting today. We're going to have a game and I'm narrowing it down to three people who can be it. Then we're going to have a vote."

**Gabriella's POV**

Sharpay babbled on to all four of us. I wasn't listening, I was watching Troy. He was really good from what I could see. On the board eight seconds were flashing. Seven. Troy ran up the court and Jason passed to him. He passed back. Four. Troy was passed the ball again as he ran. Three seconds left. He looked at the net and looked at the people surrounding him. He couldn't get it in. He gave Zeke the chance as he ran up, faked to Jason and passed to Zeke. Zeke scored. I cheered. They all looked back at me and I put my head down in embarrassment. I tried to listen in hard as they voted.

"Alright so the three I've chosen are... Troy, Chad and Jason. Zeke that was a great basket by the way."

"Thanks coach,"

"Alright so lets vote."

"Chad."

"Troy."

"Chad."

"Jason."

VOTE FOR TROY! My mind was screaming.

"Troy."

"Troy."

"Troy."

"Chad."

"Jason."

"Troy."

"Jason."

"Troy."

"YES! GO TROY!" I shouted out. They looked at me again.

"Montez! Shut up!" Coach called.

"Sorry," I said, sitting back down. Well, doesn't mean I can't celebrate it my head. Go Troy, go Troy, go Troy. He looked at me. I gave him thumbs up and a huge smile.

--------------------------------

That evening I called my mom and she stopped by the store to buy us some beers and quickly got a cake made to celebrate. They were already made at the cake store, she just got 'Congratulations Captain!" iced onto it. She brought candles too.

"Troy bear?" I said, knocking on his door.

"Ella?" he replied. He gave me a smile and I ran to him and jumped onto him, cuddling him.

"I'm soooo proud of you!" I exclaimed. "Come on, downstairs." I pulled him up. Mom was downstairs with the cake and the lights off.

"Why's it dark?"

"You'll see," I said, pulling him along.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" I shouted at him. He smiled as his eyes saw his huge cake.

"Wow, thanks." he said.

"Blow out the candles!" my mom exclaimed. He did as told and blew them out in three blows. I handed him the ice cold beer I had opened for him before I went up to get him and got my own too. We all ate some cake and watched a movie.

It was ten, and I found myself yawning. I went upstairs to bed and everyone else did the same.

-------------------------------

My mom and I decided on doing something nice for Troy. After hours, we came up with decorating his guest room while we was out. Saturday was the perfect time to do it. He was out at Chad's all day and would be sleeping over that night. Atleast a full day with him out. My mom and I got a pale green colour, because he said his favourite colour was green, and we were going to the department store to pick out furniture and a TV. Instead of moving my Xbox to his room, we were just going to get him his own.

"How about we get him a big, gold T for his door like I have a big G on mine and you have an M? Then it's like, his room, not just the guest room he stays in."

"Great idea, Gabby." my mom said.

After school, we went to Saks Fifth Avenue. We looked at T.V.s and decided on a 42" one like in my room and a glass stand. I picked out a nice picture for his wall and we picked out a new low level, white leather bed frame for his bed. He now has pale green and white bed sheets and spreads and I've got a big 'T' I just need to paint it gold. **(A/N Pic of bed frame is in profile)** He's now got a desk too. It's clear glass and has three drawers which are mirrored so you can't see in them.

We went to Apple and bought him a laptop, a Macbook Pro like mine, as he doesn't have one anymore. We were going to get him an iPod, but I said no as I wanted to get him one for his birthday. We hid everything in my mom's closet. He never went in there. Neither did I to be honest.

-----------------------------

Shar, Kelsi, Taylor and Martha are going to help set up his room today too. We need lots of help. Troy was just about to leave. I gave him a huge hug and he left. Mom and I raced upstairs and poured the green paint into the trays. We removed all the furniture (with a lot of hard work) and finally began rolling on the paint. After two hours, the first coat of the room was done. We opened the windows and left the room for a while. I had painted the 'T' in gold last night, and I was now nailing it to his door. I put his covers and pillows in their new cases. The girls showed up and after an hour we all began to paint. Sharpay and I shared a wall, mom and Kelsi shared a wall and Taylor and Martha painted a wall together. The second coat was complete. I inspected all the walls to ensure there were no clumps or hairs and then went back out.

Mom made us all lunch and we sat down and watched a movie. A girly one. We watched Thirteen going on Thirty. I loved that movie. When it first came out I used to watch it over and over again. I can recite it word for word. It was four in the afternoon now, and we went back upstairs to build the bed. Thank goodness Taylor was here, she's good at stuff like this.

"Okay, it says, put slot A into C and..." Sharpay began.

"It says put slot A into B, not C." Martha corrected.

"No it doesn't!" Sharpay protested.

"It clearly does." Martha said.

"Give it here!" Taylor said, taking the piece of paper. "Gabs, pass me that hammer and those screws."

She was like a surgeon and we were like those doctors and nurses running around after her.

After two hours of attempts, we managed to build it correctly. I put the mattress, sheets, pillows and covers onto it while they built the desk and my mom hung up the picture. After dinner, mom and Taylor sorted out his television and fitted in his XBOX. We all clapped and cheered at our job well done. I just hoped Troy would, too.

----------------------------

The next day, Troy was due to come home. Mom and I decided not to tell him, just to wait till he goes to his room. He was due home at twelve, he texted me.

He came straight in and I greeted him with a hug. "Have a good time?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Great."

"I'm just gonna go to my room and change,"

"Okay, I'll go to mine." I said, following him. I wanted to see his face when he saw it.

"T?" he asked, gesturing to his door.

"Well, we all have one and it's your room so we figured you should have one."

"Thanks," he said. He looked at it for a second longer and smiled, before walking into his room. He screamed and leaped straight back out. Oh how I laughed.

"You don't like it?" I asked, suddenly worried.

"It's awesome!" He exclaimed, going in again, surveying it. His eyes caught his new Macbook. "Is this mine?"

"You bet it is."

"And that?" he said, gesturing to his Xbox.

"Yep." I replied. "Everything in here is yours."

"Look at the bed..." he said.

"I know, I kind of chose it."

"You did? Thanks Ella." he said. I giggled and hugged him.

"You're welcome," I said, looking up at him. Our eyes locked. Our faces were coming closer and closer to one another. My eyes closed and before I knew it, our lips were together. His tounge licked my bottom lip and I granted him entrance. I massaged his tounge with mine and I pulled away for air.

What did I just do?


	6. Changes

**Okay so Troy gets some new friends and Gabriella doesn't like how he's changing. Troy trys to get Gabriella. x I'm not putting the ideas that you gave me in yet theres going to be a little something in the next chapter. Thanks x**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

What did I just do?

I've got Nick. He's gorgeous and sexy and nice and funny remember?

Yes, I do remember. But Troy... he's gorgeous, sexier, funnier, nicer, kinder, sweet.

What are you saying? You've liked, practically loved, Nick over the years. Absence... or ignorance... same thing, whatever, makes the heart grow fonder doesn't it?

Doesn't it?

I just remembered. I forgot to run away. Oh god, what must my face be doing right now? I'm in thinking turbo right now and this hot guy, who I must say is an amazing kisser, is staring into my eyes.

"Uh... sorry." He stuttered. Where's sorry going to get us? It's not Men in Black! You can't make people forget what happened in a split second! **(A/N this is Men in Black isn't it? I've vaguely seen it. I just remember years ago when I was young watching it in class and he had a pen thing that flashed. Then when I thought about it I thought about the Men in black ride at Florida and he pressed a flashy pen thing and it was actually taking your picture. Haha.. how creative. Anyway, correct me if I'm wrong.)**

"No.. I'm sorry. I'll just be going," I said, pulling out of his arms and walking back to my room. What am I going to do? Do I choose bwtween them now? Or is the little TV series Gabriellas Dilemmas not that far in yet?

Well, when it does come to choosing, who do I pick?

Troy. A little voice in my head said.

That's not really fair, I've not weighed up the pros and cons yet.

NICK: Liked him nearly all my life, (1 point), sexy (1 point), actually is my boyfriend (1 point), took me on a nice date with more to come (1 point), nice smile (1 point), makes me smile (1 point) TOTAL: 6 points.

TROY: Said I was beautiful (1 point), great kisser (1 point), makes me almost wet myself (1 point), makes me smile (1 point), gorgeous eyes (1 point) captain of basketball team (1 point), gorgeous (1point) : 7 points.

Okay, so I'm glad Troy got more points. I mean, he probably is the better guy. I think I'm just too nice and I don't want to let Nick down after that nice evening and kiss he gave me.

Oh I just don't know.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I lay in my bed still thinking of what to do. I can't not choose Troy. But I don't want to leave Nick. There was a soft knock on my door. "Hey," I said.

"Ella?" I heard him say.

"Yeah Troy?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure," I replied to him. He emerged from behind the door and I patted a space next to me in my bed.

"Why are you acting like nothing happened?"

"Troy, what am I supposed to do?"

"Say you like me back,"

"You didn't even tell me you like me."

"I really like you,"

"Troy, I've got a boyfriend, I can't say that."

"Boyfr? If you're talking about that Nick guy, you went on a date with him. Nothing more."

"He asked me when we went to the beach?"

"I thought you went to a resteraunt?"

"We did, then he took me to the beach and we made out and he asked me out."

"Oh, how nice for you." Troy said walking out, slamming the door behind him. Did he just say he likes me? Why was this happening? At the start of the week, I was Gabriella the girl who never really had a serious boyfriend and not many were looking. Now I had two guys in the race.

I drifted off to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy and I still travelled to school together, but none of us spoke. We walked down the hallway. It was a Friday morning.

"Hey," some guy said.

"Hey, man." he replied. Who was he?

"Hey Troy," a couple girls said to him.

"Hey," he replied. Why was everyone saying hello to him? I went to Sharpay.

"What's wrong with you?" she said.

"Confused. Everyone's started acknowleging Troy."

"He's captain of the basketball team, it was bound to happen."

"Oh. Oh yeah, I forgot. Oh well, I'll speak to him at lunch."

But I didn't speak to him at lunch. Well not just didn't, couldn't. I saw him walking with his lunch. I smiled at him and waved to come over but he stopped at the table filled with basketball players and jocks. My heart sank. Was he leaving me for them?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Troy's POV**

Gabriella kept glancing at me, but I pretended not to notice. I ate some more food and left the rest.

"Hey, Troy, you coming to Allie's party tonight?" Who's Allie again?

"Yeah, sure." I said. I've not been to a party in a while.

"Right, come on, I need to speak to the coach."

"Right," I replied, standing up and going out with them. Gabriella was glaring at me. I looked away and walked with Denny.

"Why's she staring at you?" Denny asked me, as I walked away.

"I don't know," I said.

"Freak, probably stalking you." He said and laughed. I laughed too. What?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gabriella's POV**

"Hey Troybear," I said to him as I knocked on his door at about six.

"Ellabear," he said.

"Very funny," I replied. I walked in and he was dressed in his grey Gio Goi t-shirt and some jeans. "Going somewhere?"

"Party," he replied. He was going to his first East High party without me? It's probably not a big one, I've not heard about it.

"Who's?" I said.

"Allie's." He said, spraying himself with aftershave.

"Allison Brentman?" I said in disbelief. I hate her. She's on the top of my list! Since she put gum in my hair, right at the top too, two years ago.

"Yeah," he said. "What's she like, I don't really know her."

What do I say? I put my head down. "Have a good time," I said, ignoring the question. I walked out of his room and into mine, falling back onto my bed.

Why was he ditching me? First at lunch and then tonight to go to a party. I was now kind of mad at Troy, and Nick's name was in flashing lights right now as Troy's name was held up by a painted banner.

It's just not fair. I mean, we helped him get captain. We were his friends. They wouldn't have looked at him twice if he wasn't captain.

He'll find that out soon. Anyway, I guess I'll call Nick.

"Hey babe," I said.

"Hey sexy, how are ya?" he spoke down the phone.

"I'm great," I replied.

"What you doing?"

"So bored."

"Me too, you wanna go out?"

"Sure," I said.

"Pick you up in five."

"Okay babe," I said.

He was here like he promised, in five minutes. He came in for a while and came into my room. We lay on my bed and he talked to me and called me beautiful over and over again. He planted a long, passionate kiss on my lips and I ran my fingers through his short hair. He licked my bottom lip and I let his tounge into my mouth, his tounge attacked mine and I fought back. We had now rolled over and I was on top of him. I pulled back when I needed air. We took a few deep, quick breaths before coming together again and kissing again. My door opened.

"Ell... oh." Troy said shocked. "Hey, didn't know you were here. I'm just telling you I'm leaving now so, see you later."

"Right, see you." I said, giggling as Nick kissed my jawline. The door closed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Troy's POV**

My face was burning in anger. She was acting like nothing happened. Why did she have to do shit like this? She wouldn't like it if I went making out with another girl. I know she wouldn't. I hope she wouldn't.

I walked out the house and walked in the direction of... who's house was it? Oh yeah, Allie. The blonde one. I think. I came to her street before walking up the house where the music was pounding from. I walked in and saw Denny.

"Hey man," he said to me.

"Hey," I replied.

"Hey guys, do you want a drink?" Allie said, walking up to us.

"Beer," Denny said.

"Me too," I said.

She came back with three beers and passed me one, then one to Denny then one for herself.

"Sick party," Denny said, surveying the room.

"Hey, Tiff's over there." Allie said.

"Really, where?" Denny said. Allie pointed his finger to a blonde girl with curls cascading down her back. She was pretty hot. "I'm going, see you."

"So Troy, you're new right?" she said.

"Yeah,"

"Where have you moved from?"

"Colarado."

"So from another state?"

"Yeah,"

It was eleven and I was still sober, I tried to drink in moderation. Everyone else was completely drunk. Several couples had made their way up the stairs.

"Hey Troy," Allie said laughing, slurring out Troy, her eyes half open.

"Hey Allie, you alright?"

"I'm great, you wanna dance with me?"

"Sure," I said, before she dragged me to dance with her. I was the only sober one in the room. She stood facing me and she ran her hands up my stomach and chest and made their way up to my shoulders. She turned around and started grinding her ass into my crotch. I didn't know what to do.

"Let's go upstairs," she giggled, pulling me towards the stairs.

"Uh I gotta go to the bathroom," I said, pulling away. I walked around and found the kitchen. I drank another beer when Denny came in.

"Tiff's a babe," he said.

"What happened?"

"Got her upstairs, that's what happened." he said raising his eyebrows.

"Sick," I said.

"Aint it," he replied. We talked about girls, basketball and cars. It was one thirty when I left the house. Drunk might I add. I stumbled out until I saw headlights. They pulled up next to me.

"Troy! Thank god, I've been driving around looking for you for hours. Get in." Gabriella said. I got into the car and sat with her. "Troy, how many have you had?"

"Three," I stammered out. I wasn't telling her how many I'd had.

"Troy, how many have you had." She said seriously, turning a corner.

"Three!" I insisted. "Plus four."

"Seven!" she shouted, breaking hard, causing me to lunge forward.

"Ahh," I groaned. "What was that for?"

"You've had seven drinks? You idiot. You even tried walking home? Anything could have happened to you. You should have called me as soon as you were out." She scolded. I frowned.

"I thought you'd be with that Nick bastard." I said, my teeth gritted. She breaked again. "Ow,"

"Don't even try to call him just because you're jealous of him. Why don't you try and get your own girlfriend instead of obsessing over me all day?"

What do you say to that?

We drove home in complete silence. I got out and slammed her car door so hard I thought it would fall off. I stormed up to my room and closed the door. I punched the wall over and over again. My knuckles were cut and blood trickled down my hand. I started crying and sat next to my bed holding my hand. Do I really obsess over her? Am I that creepy guy that stares at her? I got up and walked to the bathroom, washing my arm of the blood and cuts. I climbed into bed still wearing my clothes and drifted off to sleep.

**Gabriella's POV**

Should I apologize to Troy? I was kind of harsh on him. I walked into his room and lay down in his bed.

"Troy," I whispered to wake him. "Troy, sweetie." His eyes darted open.

"Ella," he whispered. "My head hurts,"

"Want me to cuddle it away?" I asked.

"Why do you do it?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"Why do you keep doing things like kissing and cuddling me and then saying you don't like me and go off with that Nick."

I shifted and lay on top of him, laying my hand across his creased forehead. His forehead uncreased and I felt a vain in his forehead throb. His eyes softly closed.

"Wow, you're head really is bad."

"Don't, don't ignore my question."

"Troy, I don't know the answer."

"You must do, it's you who's doing it."

"Troy, I don't know. I really don't. It's so confusing."

"It doesn't have to be Gabriella, you and me, it's not that bad an idea."

"Troy, I know. I really do like you, I do. It's just, I've practically been in love with Nick for the past couple years and now I've got my chance with him."

"So you do like me?"

"Yes, I do. But I've got a boyfriend that really likes me and kisses me all the time and calls me beautiful and cares about me."

"I'll kiss you all the time, I always say you look beautiful, I care about you more than anything in the world."

I looked away to avoid his eyes. He sighed.

"I'm sorry, it's just, it's worth a try."

Don't annoy me Troy. I got up and walked out.

HUMPHHHH.

What am I going to do with that boy?


	7. AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ

**Hiya x I didn't update yesterday and wont for the next couple days because my laptop charger is broken and so I can't get to the stories on my laptop. As for the plots, I've wrote so many I don't know which one to choose so I'll give you a choice:**

**A) Troy and Gabriella get into an argument and Troy goes out and ends up having an accident. While Troy is out Gabriella has an argument with Nick.**

B) Gabriella gives Troy a 'tester date' and he takes her out followed by going to the beach where Nick took Gabriella. Gabriella finds Nick there making out with another girl.

**C) Gabriella and Nick have a big fight and Nick ends up getting wound up and throwing a punch at Gabriella, Troy 'miraculously' walking in at that moment.**

ALL SCENARIOS EVENTUALLY EQUAL TROYELLA WHETHER ITS THE NEXT CHAPTER OR THE ONE AFTER.

**If you pick A, when Troy wakes up from his coma, then Gabriella will apologize and they'll get together. (Troyella estimated next chapter)**

**If you pick B, after Gabby gets over it, they will get together. (Troyella estimated next chapter)**

**If you pick C, Troy will beat Nick up and Gabriella will be grateful and go out with Troy. (Troyella estimated that chapter)**

**YOU PROBABLY WONT HAVE TO WAIT FOR ANY CHAPTERS, I WILL END UP PUTTING LOADS UP ON ONE NIGHT BECAUSE OF ALL THE NIGHTS I HAVEN'T UPDATED AND I'M OFF SCHOOL FOR A WEEK SO PROBABLY WILL WRITE AND UPDATE TWO OR THREE TIMES A DAY. (Oooh lucky you :D)**

****

So review and tell me which one.

GO GO GO!!

Oh and thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. I'm on 25 reviews! :D JEEZ LOUISEE!! :D luv saying that. Anyway I'm going to go.

ADIOS, CYA, CHEERIO, TATA, BYE.


	8. Be Mine

**Hey! My laptop charger replacement is here and I've finished off the chapter and am uploading straight away. Last week I asked you to review about a couple storylines that I had and out of options A, B and C, C got the most reviews. Thanks to everyone that's reviewed so far. I'm very grateful as this is my first FanFiction series, I did a one shot before but I took it off. So here it is. xx**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Boohoo. :S**

* * *

I slumped down into my computer chair and stared at my Mac. I hope his hangover hurts. I might go in there and throw in some really smelly food or something. No, that's childish Gabriella.

Nick's coming over later. I can't wait. He's so cute. I love just staring at him and his beautiful face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I pulled on some skinnies and a t-shirt and pulled on my comfy knitted UGGs. Nick was due over any minute. My mom liked him, she said he was 'nice'. But she's going out. So all I have to worry about is that thing upstairs called Troy. Kidding.

The doorbell rang and I excitedly hopped down the stairs. Stopping before I got there to look not so eager, I opened the door.

"Hey ba_" I got cut off by his lips. Yum. "Someones a little feisty," I joked, slapping his shoulder playfully. "Mwaaaah" I said, pecking his lips.

"Have you been drinking?" he asked, his arms around my waist. Charmer.

"No..." I said.

"You're being... fun." I pulled back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said.

"You're usually kinda serious and normal but now you're all... weird."

"Oh, thanks a lot." I said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean," he said smiling and kissing me.

"No I really don't get what you mean."

"Stop trying to pick a fight babe," he said, walking in further and closing the front door behind him.

"Oh that's nice, you call me boring and weird and I''m trying to pick a fight," I said folding my arms.

"I wasn't saying it viciously," he reasoned.

"As if that makes a difference." I shouted.

"It kind of does actually," he said plainly, his nostrils flaring. "Can I have a drink?" he said, walking into the kitchen, pulling out a can.

"Don't fucking walk away," I shouted after him.

"I'm not walking away I'm getting a fucking drink," he shouted back. Is this that game where you see how many times you can get 'fuck' into a sentence. I'm good at that game. Don't expect to win.

"That includes walking." I said, bitchily. Haha. I sniggered to myself.

"Shut the fuck up," he said.

"Don't fucking tell me to fucking shut the fuck up," I shouted back at him.

"Shut the fuck up," he said again.

"You," I replied.

"Fucking make me," he shouted. Don't challenge me.

I grabbed a mug left on the side and angrily threw it at him.

**Troy's POV**

It sounded like there was World War lll going on down there. I got up and walked downstairs, stopping at the kitchen.

"Fucking make me," he shouted.

She grabbed a mug from the counter and threw it at him, hitting his shoulder. Ouch. His face was red with anger. He stepped forward and hit her across the face.

**Gabriella's POV**

I screamed as I went down and hit my head on the counter. Things were swirling around. I sat down on the floor, my head in my knees. I could hear Troy's shouting and Nick's following it. There was crashing and banging and angry yells. I noticed Troy's jeans next to me, I grabbed onto them..

"Stop shouting, please." I begged to them both.

Nick seemed to had left and Troy sat down with me. My eyes were drifting shut. He gently slapped my face over and over again. "Gabriella, Gabriella," he shouted. "Don't go to sleep,"

"But it'll make the hurting go away,"

"You'll go into a coma, we don't exactly want that."

I groaned.

"Come on we'll call your mom and get you to hospital,"

"Don't call my mom," I pleaded. He picked me up and I snuggled my head into his chest. "I love you, Troy bear." I mumbled to his heart.

We were at the hospital and I lay in a bed. There was a soft, gently lemony smell. I was sat up and I drank water.

"Alright, Gabriella. You have a concussion so you're not to fall asleep as there is danger of you going into a coma. We'll tell you when you're okay to leave."

"Thanks," Troy said as she left. He kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Why?" he asked, confusion on his face.

"I was so bad to you. You cared for me and you offered a great boyfriend to me on a silver platter but I just kept pushing you away. I thought you'd always be there but Nick wouldn't. So I guess I thought I'd just stay with Nick till I had enough and go to you when he leaves me. But I shouldn't have thought like that and I'm sorry. You were clearly the nicer guy, better all around. Who cares if I liked him for all those years? If you're the one I liked more I should've just picked you in the first place instead of playing you around like that."

Troy was silent.

"Please say something," I pleaded. "Please." Tears filled my eyes.

"What are you supposed to say to that?" he said quietly. I shrugged. There was another long silence.

"I bet Nick's probably laughing in his room while he goes and does some chick," I said.

"When he cleans up his face." he mumbled. My eyes widened.

"What?"

"Nothing." he said casually, looking around. "Smells like lemons."

"Don't change the subject, what did you do to him?" I said intruiged.

"To who?"

"Nick,"

"Nick who?"

"Shut up, what did you do to him?"

"Yelled at him, that's all."

"Oh yes, because he's so going to need to clean up his face when he's been yelled at." I said sarcastically. He laughed. "Tell me so I can laugh."

"Just, nothing hit him a couple times."

I laughed in disbelief. "Did he hit you back?"

"Once. It's fine though. Didn't hurt."

"My hero,"

"You just remember that," he said grinning. We stared into eachothers eyes. His eyes were amazing.

"Thank you," I said softly, before we both leaned in. My eyes drifted shut. After a couple seconds he demanded entrance and his tounge massaged mine gently. I needed to breathe so I pulled back, keeping my face a centimeter away from his.

"Go out with me," we both whispered in unison, laughing afterwards.

"Great minds think alike," I whispered, our foreheads touching and pushing against eachother. He tilted his chin so his lips met mine again. I brought one hand up and tangled it in his hair and left the other resting on his neck. I got goosebumps. He had his hand on my cheek, I felt relaxed at the warm tingle where it rested. His other hand was under my shirt and stroked up and down my side. I pulled away as the nurse walked in.

"Hey guys, Gabriella you're free to leave in one hour."

Way to spoil a great moment.

* * *

**So Troy and Gabriella are together now. The next chapter is going to flufflicious! :D Suggestions are welcome as always x Because I'm so nice and thoughtful I'm going to write up and add a new chapter today probably. But as for now, I'm hungry. :D **


	9. I'm Not Ready

**Hey! So I said in my last chapter that I'd update again today because of the whole laptop fandango tradgedy :S, and I keep my promises. This chapter is fairly long, it's the fourth longest I've written so far. Quite a bit of Troyella. Read and if you are feeling nice review! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

It was Monday and we were driving to school. He steered with one hand and the other rested on top of mine. We spent all yesterday after I got home from hospital watching movies and making out in my room. What a way to spend a Sunday. He pulled into a space in the parking lot next to Sharpay and Ryan's pink convertible. I kissed him quickly and we got out of the car. We weren't planning on telling the school yet we were going out. We couldn't be bothered with all the gossip and rumours going around yet.

It was now late November and the guys were all training up for the beginning of the basketball season. I always went to the basketball games. At first I didn't like basketball, didn't understand it. But when Chad, Jason and Zeke got on the team we all had to go plainly for the fact they were Sharpay, Martha and Taylor's boyfriends. I just tagged along and when they coupled up I hung out with Ryan. They were playing a game on Friday with the West High Knights. Losers.

No really on the West High Knights the guys range from perverts to nerds to just plain freaks.

"Gabs," Sharpay said, gesturing for me to join her. "What are you wearing on Friday for the game day?"

"I'm not too sure. Are we doing what we did last year?"

"Yeah, that was funny." she laughed.

It's Wildcat tradition that every year on the game days, everyone dresses in East High colours, red, white and gold. Last year, Sharpay and I wore exactly the same clothes but in the opposite colours. We went shopping together and both bought a pair of jeans, one pair red and one white. Then a matching top, one red and one white and same with shoes. I was the one in mostly white and she wore mostly red. This year we were going to glam it up a bit.

"Shopping after school?" I suggested.

"Sure thing, we'll go in my car."

It was the period just before lunch and a note was passed to me from Sharpay.

_**Meet me in the rooftop garden at lunch xx**_

_**Love Troy xxxxxxxxx**_

_**P.S. You look hot.**_

I smiled and turned the note over.

_**Thanks babe x Will do.**_

_**Am going shopping with Sharpay after school so don't wait for me x **_

_**Love Gabriella**_

_**P.S. You look sexy ;D**_

I applied lip gloss to my lips and kissed the paper discreetly before sending it back to him. He got a fresh paper and wrote down a message.

_**I know I do. **_

_**It's fine I'm going to training after school anyway. **_

_**Coach is working us hard :S**_

_**Love Troy xx**_

I wrote back.

_**Aw babe it'll all be worth it in the end when you win.**_

_**Now stop sending me notes I'm trying to concentrate!!**_

_**Love Ella Bear xx**_

He turned back and smiled at me. He was two desks infront of me. He was on the second row in class, then I was on the back, fourth row. Sharpay was on the third row in between us. She didn't mind passing the notes as I always did it for her last year. It was lunch and Troy had to go somewhere before he met me in the rooftop garden. I walked around, smelling all the beautiful, colourful flowers blooming. The sun was warm and there was a gentle breeze.

"Ella bear," I heard a soft voice and someone came up behind me.

"Troy bear," I replied. He stood behind me and put his arms around my waist. I leaned back into him.

"I have to go to practice for free period."

"No, I want you with me." I said, intertwining our hands.

"I know babe, I have to though."

"Can I watch?"

"I think you're allowed." He said.

"I'll ask the coach later," I said. He kissed me again. His lips were so soft and gentle. We went back down and went to the cafeteria. We sat with on our table together and he stroked my leg under the table. I got goosebumps and shivered.

I took a gulp out of my bottle of Coke before Troy stole it and drank some. I forgot money for my lunch so Troy let me share his. I ate a couple of his fries and took a bite from his burger. East High was quite good for school food. It was set out like a food court, like in a mall, but smaller. There were seven different places you could get food from. 'Benny's Burgers', 'Chunky Chicken', 'Italiano', 'Little India', 'Subs and Salads', "All American" and 'Mexicana'. The names of them all describe what they provided.

It was the last lesson of the day, and for us it was free period. Troy was playing basketball with the guys and me and Sharpay watched. We were going to spend half of the time watching these and then we were going to go to the mall early to cut the traffic the students caused from the rush to get home.

Troy swiftly dribbled the ball up the court and passed to Jason. Jason became surrounded by Zeke and Tom and passed to Troy again, who threw the ball up into the air, which looped through the net perfectly.

"Woooo!" I shouted out. "Go Troy!"

He looked over his shoulder at me. I gave him a thumbs up. It was their break which they had every half an hour. I pulled him aside.

"Troy, you're great." I said.

"Thanks," he said, out of breath.

"Well, listen baby, I'm going shopping with Shar now, I'll see you at home, okay?" I said.

"Yeah babe," he replied. I kissed him and straight away heard an 'oooooooooo' from Chad.

We looked around to see Chad laughing.

"Shut up," I said. "Go get your afro cut..." I mumbled at the end so only Troy could hear. He laughed.

"What? What happened?" Sharpay said excitedly as she ran down.

"Nothing Shar, I'll tell you later." I said.

She shrugged. "Okay,"

When she wasn't looking I kissed him one last time and I went with Sharpay to the parking lot.

"What was it?" Sharpay asked.

"Me and Troy got together yesterday."

"Oh my god! What about Nick?"

"We had this fight and he hit me and Troy came down and beat him up basically."

"How cute is he!" She squealed.

"I know. He took me to hospital because I had a concussion and I said I was sorry and we kissed and we got together basically."

"Aww, wow, Gabs. That's so sweet how he beat him up for you. He's a keeper." She added onto the end cheesily. We both laughed and she pulled into a parking space at the mall.

------------------------------

Sharpay and I went to many different shops and bought a dress each. It was quite casual and comfortable and we were going to wear it with the opposite colour heels. I had the red dress, so I got some white killer heels and Shar did the same but in red. We bought gold accessories and were on the way out when she stopped.

"I think I'm gonna go in Victoria's Secret. I was planning on giving Zeke a nice surprise after the game tommorow. To either celebrate or cheer him up." she said. I nodded and walked in with her. We studied different materials, effects and colours. She came up with a black silk push up bra and a black thong to match it.

"Why don't you get something for Troy? Well for you, but for Troy's benefit."

"I don't know, we've only just started going out, we're not really that serious yet." I replied, surverying a normal everyday bra and putting it into my small basket.

"But it's nice to be prepared."

"I guess," she said. Sharpay and Gabriella examined different sets. I found a red silk bra, not push up, and bought silver dimante straps to go on it. The shop assistant weaved the straps through and I found the matching thong. We bought them and went home.

-------------------------------

That night I got home and Troy was waiting for me in the living room as he watched a music channel. He looked up at me.

"Hey babe," he said smiling at me.

"Hey," I replied, falling down onto the couch next to him.

"Buy anything nice?"

"A couple things."

"You coming to the game on Friday?"

"Are you kidding me? I wouldn't miss it for the world. I want to see all times of going to play basketball in free period pay off."

"You're the best girlfriend I've ever had." He said. I looked up and him and smiled at him. I leaned in and kissed him.

"You're the best boyfriend I've ever had." I whispered.

He leaned down and kissed me. We were playing tounge wars for about three minutes until I remembered about this little thing called breathing. I've heard it works wonders.

We carried on making out on my couch. He left my mouth and kissed down my neck. He kissed my sensitive spot and I moaned. He licked over it again and sucked on it. He licked back up to my jawline and kissed along it before attacking my mouth again. We pulled back and I saw it was five thirty. My mom would be home soon. For that reason we decided to go to the bedroom. We stood up and I kissed him again, jumping up and wrapping my legs around his waist. He carried me upstairs and shut my bedroom door behind us, locking it. He leaned over and laid me on my bed. His hands wandered up my shirt.

Did he want something more than making out?

He pulled away again and pecked my lips, breathing quick long breaths.

"What are we doing, babe?" I asked him.

"Whatever you want to do," he said.

"Troy, I can't. Not yet. Sex means something to me. I can't just jump into bed with you after we've only been 'official' for a day."

"Then making out is all we're doing." he said smiling.

"You're really sweet," I said.

He kissed me again and again until we heard my mom get home. He went to his room and a smile creeped it's way onto my face. Isn't he the best?

I took out everything I had bought from the mall and went into my closet, hanging up everything and laying out my new shoes and bag on their racks. As for my Victoria's Secret bag, I shoved the bag in my underwear drawer at the back.

* * *

**As far is sex between them is concerned I was thinking after the game on Friday so in two chapters I'm thinking. It wont be too graphic because I'm not too good at writing them. Anyway, thanks for reading and review if you want. Suggestions are always welcome. C xx**


	10. Good Luck Wildcats

**

* * *

Hey I'd just like to say thank you and mention a couple people for the reviews they have posted. It's like they've reviewed every chapter so thanks a lot to:  
**

**..Seraphina.x.**

**vanessalilymontez**

**VanessaHudgens11011**

**xZANESSA4LIFEx**

**Thanks for reviewing x This chapter is sooo long. My last chapter I thought was long and it was about 1,779 words long. This is 5,509 words long. It's about a party that goes on every year before the first game of the basketball season starts. Lots of Troyella. Lots of it is just planning the party because I describe a lot. I might be able to write another chapter of the game by tonight but I'm not too sure. Anyway I'll leave you to it so I can start writing the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Sorry if you've reviewed a couple times and I missed you off my list.**

* * *

It was now Thursday and East High was getting more and more excited about the big West High Knights. Troy, Chad, Jason, Zeke and the rest of the team all went to had their pictures taken a few days ago. Taylor is class President and for so long they had been trying to figure out a design to put on this wall which was empty. They decided that they would take pictures of all the basketball team and have them blown up and printed onto the wall.

Great idea isn't it? It was being 'unveiled' tonight at a party the school was throwing to make sure everyone was 'pepped up' for the game tommorow. Everyone was dying to see it.

For the party I was going in a short, red, sparkly dress that I bought from Macys when I went to New York last year. Every year, the guys all have to have a girl that they go up onto the stage with. The team usually lines up and their date will stand infront of them as Mr. Matsui says his speech. Taylor had voulenteered Sharpay, Kelsi, Martha and I to help decorate and plan. We didn't complain. It would be fun and now we could make sure it looked good. I was in charge of the food with Sharpay. Kelsi was in charge of the music and Martha and Taylor are going to decorate. When the food is planned and Sharpay gets someone onto getting it for them, we're going to help decorate too.

Another upside to helping out with the big party was everyone who helped had a free day to plan it. The basketball team were training for one hour on different plays and techniques they were going to use and then were told to rest up. Which included us girls practically feeding them and sunning them all morning as they lay down in the rooftop garden. I sat with Troy and held a straw up to his mouth. He took a sip and smiled up at me, his eyes squinting from the sun. I moved in the way of the sun in his eyes.

"Thanks babe, you know you don't have to," he said.

"You just rest up for you're game tommorow, Troy bear."

"Ella bear," he replied grinning.

"Hey girls, we've got to go sort the party out now."

"Yeah, any of you care to help?" Taylor asked around to the guys.

"Mmm... kinda busy." Chad groaned.

"I'll help," Troy said getting up and coming with us.

"Thanks Troy," I said, taking his hand and pulling him down the stairs before he could change his mind.

"No problem," he said, putting his arm around me. We walked to the gym and hung our banners all around everywhere. We plugged in a neon red glowing Wildcat logo onto the wall which Sharpay's dad's friend made.

Shar and I arranged a sparkly gold table cloth along the long table which was going to hold all the foods on. We arranged a red velvet tablecloth on top of it and added confetti shaped like little lions. Sharpay had looked through her dad's contacts and found a man who specialized in making confetti. She had asked for the Wildcat logo, but he only managed to create lions on such short notice. They were in red, white and gold. She dusted them across the table. There was a huge chocolate fountain which Sharpay brought from home. It had five levels to it, and could hold 10kg of chocolate. It was based on a glowing red stand which had bowls of strawberries, bananas, marshmallows, toffee squares, solid caramel squares and some shot glasses where people could pour the chocolate into the glasses and drink it. There was a huge cake which read 'Good Luck Wildcats!' with their pictures all around it. Also courtesy of Sharpay's dad's contacts were cupcakes with white frosting and the Wildcat lion carefully frosted onto the top. Sharpay's party planner did a lot of it. We came up with it and she ran around trying to get it all for us and added a couple more ideas, like an actual meal being served.

So what was going to happen, it would change a little bit from last year. Usually, it's just like a dance. This year however, there is going to be tables in the smaller gym to sit all the people who have tickets. Obviously we don't make them pay but we want to know who's coming. 166 were taken, so we seated for 200. Then there was the basketball team. There was a longer table at the front of the room where the East High lion was painted onto the wall. We draped the same tablecloths over them like we did with the other one, and then there was a seat for every member of the team and one beside it for 'their lady' as Sharpay and I would call it.

The rest of the tables were round, like circles, and seated eight. It was fairly big for a small gym.

When we had finished, Sharpay and I thought we deserved a round of applause for our job well done. We went to Kelsi to see how she was doing.

"Okay guys, so I thought we'd have a majority of songs that people can dance to, like the top 40 singles for this week, except the rubbish ones, and then we could have a slow song were for the first verse of it, the team dances with their date."

"Great idea, so what were we thinking for the slow song?"

"I don't know yet,"

"That's useful." Sharpay scoffed. We all laughed.

"I'm still looking through my songs. I've been looking for about twenty minutes and I'm not even a quarter through!"

"Don't worry Kels, take your time and get it just right."

"Thanks," Kelsi said as we walked away. I felt someones arm around my waist and then I was pulled back.

"Looks great, babe." was whispered into my ear. Troy.

"So do you," I said casually. We both laughed and I turned around.

"So, I've heard we all have to bring a date tonight." Troy began.

"Well, I prefer to call the dates the ladies." I said. He kissed my lips and pulled out a rose from behind his back.

"Will you be my lady?" he asked. I took the rose from him.

"I'd be honoured." I replied, closing my eyes to kiss him again. We pulled away as we heard Mr. Matsui enter the room.

"Wow, this looks fabulous!" He exclaimed, looking around at the banners, lights and food.

"Thank you," I said.

"Now, how are we running tonight?"

"Well, we all decided to do things a little differently. If you wouldn't mind announcing, all attending are required to wear shirts and not t-shirts. Not girls obviously."

"I'll announce that, you'll need to write down some things for me though."

"Okay, will do. Also then there is going to be a meal served, there is a menu of four choices for each course so it should be fine. Courtesy of Sharpay's party planner's caterers. The gym is set out with a long table. There's a few tables for teachers and members of staff and then a long table running at the end of the room where the lion is where the team will be seated with their dates."

"Sounds great, can I see the menu please?"

"They are still being printed, but there is a choice of soup, a salad with or without chicken and then chicken wings or spare ribs. For the main there is a choice between pasta, chicken, a double bacon and cheese burger or salmon and then for the desert there is an ice-cream sundae, a New York cheesecake, a fudge cake and Crepes."

"That sounds great, what about the dance."

"Well this is where the dance will be held. It's almost finished being decorated. There is a selection of snacks and desserts, party food really, incase anyone gets peckish. There are two drinks dispensers over there, dispensing Coke, Diet Coke, Fanta, Sprite and water, then there's a punch bowl over there."

"Music?"

"Kelsi is in charge. Mostly songs people can dance to, then there is going to be a slow one at the end where the team can dance with their dates for the first verse and then other couples can join in."

"That's good. So write down the order of everything that's happening and hand it to me but keep a copy for yourself."

"Okay, thanks Sir." I said as he walked away. I looked around to find Troy. Where did he go?

I finally found him on the rooftop garden again.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hey, looking good down there?" Chad asked before Jason laughed.

"Eww, Jason don't be so rude. As for the gym, it looks fabulous."

"As for you?" Jason asked laughing, thinking he was funny.

"It's all good." Why spoil his mood? Laugh along with him.

"You all better win at the game tommorow cause there's so much work going on down th... in the gym." I said.

"We will do. Guaranteed." Chad said.

"Yeah we got some great plays," Zeke added. "Foolproof."

"I hate the West High Knights. They play so rough. That's the only reason they win. They've knocked everyone out so no one can stop them."

"What?" Troy said.

"Oh yeah, you've never played against them have you. It'll be cool. They do play rough, but it's cool. We always win and now we've got the best player we've ever had." Jason said.

I remembered about the list Mr. Matsui told me to make. I may aswell run it through with them. I pulled my notebook out of my bag and a pen.

**6 - People arrive**

**6:30 - Sit down for meal**

**8:00 - Meal will be finished, Matsui announce for everyone to go into big gym. Kelsi starts playlist as students make their way so it's playing when they walk in.**

**8:30 - Wildcats take to stage with dates and Matsui speech. **

**8:50 - Cheerleaders and mascot**

**9:00 - Wildcats wall is unveiled and wildcats paint handprints and write names next to themselves.**

**9:50 - Wildcats cake is presented. Candles blew out by Troy. **

**10:00 - Slow dance**

**10:05 Normal music again**

**12:00 - Dance ends with 'pep talk' from Matsui, coach, and 'WHAT TEAM' chant.**

I ran them through it. They seemed okay with it. I kissed Troy and walked downstairs again to give Matsui my list. Just for fun, I stopped outside the class I should be in and looked in through the window on the door. I waved at all the class and most of them gave me evils because I was out of class. I pointed and mouthed 'haha!' at them. I'll get beat up for that tommorow. I got out my notebook and wrote in capitals with Sharpie.

**DANCE IS GOING TO BE GREAT! MAKE SURE YOU'RE ALL THERE! DON'T EAT AT HOME, THERE IS A MEAL!**

I ran away when the teacher noticed the class wasn't paying attention. I knocked on Matsui's door and gave him the list. When I left he began his announcement.

_**Hello, it's Principal Matsui just running you all through tonights procedures. You need to all start getting here at about six. There is a three course meal courtesy of Sharpay Evan's party planner which begins at half past six. At eight we will move into the main gym for the dance where there will be events such as speeches from the Coach and I, cheerleaders, a cake, a slow dance and finally, the unveiling of the Captains wall. As for male students, there are no t-shirts allowed, it is just to be shirts. Long sleeve or short sleeve, doesn't matter as long as it is a shirt. Tonight's dance was organized by Gabriella Montez, Taylor McKessie, Sharpay Evans, Martha Cox and Kelsi Neilsen. Please be sure to thank them if you see them passing by and of course, wish the team good luck. I hope to see you all tonight and have a very good day.**_

How could he be so clear and not even stutter? It was as if he was a flight attendant.

The bell rang and the students swarmed into the corridors like flies for lunch. We all went to the cafeteria and Troy and I decided to share a pepperoni pizza. People walked by and followed Matsui's instructions to thank us and wish the team luck. Scarlett came to me and asked to borrow me. Jason laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes?" I said as we walked away.

"What's the deal with you and Troy? I mean you look like you're together but you haven't announced it."

"We don't wanna announce it yet."

She gasped. Shit.

"So you're going out?" she said in disbelief.

"Why, hard to believe?"

"Kind of," she said looking confused. Charmed as ever.

"How's that hard to believe?" I asked, feeling my teeth gritting.

"Well, he's hot."

"And what?" I said prompting her.

"You've never really gone out with anyone, so to start with someone as hot as Troy..."

"How would you know if I haven't gone out with anyone? For your information I have."

"But I thought Troy liked me?" she reasoned before her eyes widening, mine matching.

"What?"

"It's just, he always used to flirt with me."

"Whatever. He's going out with me and that's the end of it."

"Not if I can help it," I thought I heard her mumble. Whatever. I walked and sat back with Troy. He kissed me.

"What was that all about, baby?"

"Nothing, babe." I said, kissing him.

It was back to decorating. All the team decided to help now. Troy and I were laying out some of the food in the big gym.

"So," he said, moving closer to me. "Now we're done with this..."

He leaned in to kiss me, but as soon as our lips met, Matsui came in. We quickly pulled away. He went to talk to Sharpay and we continued getting the hall ready.

It was twenty minutes later and he came to steal a quick peck from me. We hugged and he almost got what he wanted. A little kiss. But no. Darbus came in and started raving on about how it looked fabulous and we should paint sets sometime. Sharpay laughed and said she doesn't paint them, she brings them to life.

"Gabs, you wanna go somewhere private?" he asked.

We were walking down the corridors when he opened a janitors closet and pulled me inside of it. It was fairly dark, I couldn't see much. His lips pressed onto mine and my hand found its way to his hair and tangled itself up in it. We made out in the closet for twenty minutes, then went home. Lying on my bed with him, I had a thought.

"Troy, when do we tell my mom?"

He gulped. "I don't know, she might not like us going out and we'll have to break up."

"No way am I breaking up with you. I love you." I said softly.

"You love me?" Troy said. My eyes widened at what I had just said.

"Kind of, atleast, I think I do."

"What do you mean you think you do?"

"I've never been in love before, how do I know this is what love is?"

"When you feel like you never want to let them go. When tingles sting your skin from where they touch you. When you get shivers when they speak. When you get goosebumps because they say something sweet."

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too," he replied. I never felt more relieved and happy. I kissed his lips.

"As for my mom, I think that I'll sit down with her and say what would you think if I asked Troy out and that I really like you."

He nodded and we started getting ready. He went to his bathroom and took a shower, as did I but in my bathroom. I dried my hair and straightened every strand over and over again until it was poker straight. My mom said she would do my eyes for me. I used my YSL foundation before I stepped into my dress. I went to Troy's room and knocked on his door.

"It's Ella, can you zip my dress up for me."

He came to the door in white Calvin Klein boxers and I shifted my hair for him. He slowly pulled up the zipper and I kissed him to say thank you.

"You look sexy by the way," I said, winking at him as I discreetly drooled over his toned stomach.

"You too," he said as he went to get ready. The team members had to wear a tux tonight. Troy had on a white shirt with black dress pants and blazer. His shirt was tucked in baggily.

My mother was home and she began doing my eye make-up. She painted eye shadow base over my eyelids. I decided to talk to her about Troy.

"Mom?" I said, as she began dusting red glittery eye shadow across my eyelids.

"Yes sweetie?" she said.

"What would you think if I asked Troy out?"

She was quiet. "Well, if you like him you should ask him."

"So I can ask him out? It's just that I really like him and apparently he likes me back." _Loves me back._

"Well, if you're into him ask him out. He's a very good looking young gentleman and I know he's been well brought up so that's fine."

"Thanks mom," I said. "You're the best."

"I know," she said, beginning to dounce the other eyelid in eyeshadow. She stuck on false eyelashes and layered them in mascara and brought eyeliner around my eyes. She took my hand and began to file my nails and buff them. She brought out some red glittery nail polish she bought from Barry M and painted them, giving me white tips.

"Thanks, mom. They look great."

I gave her a kiss and went to find Troy.

"You look beautiful," Troy said. I felt a blush attack coming on.

"You look gorgeous," I replied, kissing him. At which point my mother decided to stroll in.

"Oh.." my mother said.

I pulled away and looked at her my eyes wide and guilty.

"So you're together now,"

"We were gonna tell you before..." Troy said.

"I thought you only just asked him, Gabby?" she asked.

"I didn't want you to be mad."

"Why would I be mad?" she exclaimed. "I'm not mad."

"Really?" I asked.

"How long have you been going out for then?" my mom asked.

"Sunday,"

"Ah right. Okay, that's fine. I want you kids to be home by midnight. Troy remember, you have a big game tommorow and I want you to win." my mom said.

She walked out. He sighed.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked, running my hand through his hair.

"I'm under so much pressure. Everyone keeps saying I've got to win for East High? What if I make a mistake and it costs us the first game of the season? And if the West High Knights are as rough as you say they are then I'm gonna get a broken nose by the time I even get to make a shot."

"Troy, babe. I know you're going to do great tommorow. I really do. The East High Wildcats have always been great, even when you weren't around. So with you, the best player they've ever had, East High are going to shine this season like we've never done before. All because of you. And even if you don't win tommorow, I'll be proud of you. My mom will be proud of you. You're mom and dad will be proud of you." I added quietly onto the end.

"I wish they could see what's happened since I moved here. I've got a great girlfriend who loves me and I love back, I'm the Captain of the basketball team, I'm doing well in school. I want them to see how I've changed but they can't."

"Troy, they'll be looking down on you right now. Thinking they couldn't have asked for a better son. I bet they're just as proud of you as I am."

"You're proud of me?"

"I always have been. I love having you by my side. I love it when people look at you and wish they could have you telling them they're beautiful. But they can't. Cause you're all mine. And I love that." I said.

He looked up and smiled at me. I kissed him and he smiled.

"I love you. Always remember that, wont you?"

"Until I'm old and can't even remember what my own name is. I love you too." He kissed my forehead.

We got up and he drove my Audi to school. A couple cars were already there. Jason's, Zeke's and Chad's car were parked up. Ryan had came in his black Range Rover. My fingers laced with Troy's.

We went inside to the smaller gym where we met Ms Darbus.

"Hello, Gabriella, Troy. You both look wonderful tonight." She said.

"Thank you, as do you." I replied.

"You look lovely Ms Darbus." Troy said politely.

"Why thank you, such a gentleman you are. Good luck on your game tommorow Troy. I hope you score some fabulous home runs."

"Baskets," Troy corrected.

"Ah, yes. Baskets. I'm not too familiar with the sporting world. I heard you designed and decorated this lovely room tonight, Gabriella?"

"Yes, with help of course."

"Well it looks beautiful. Brava. Anyway, I must go. Goodbye." Ms Darbus said.

Troy escorted me to the longer table and found our placements. I was about to pull out my chair when he pulled it out for me and pushed it in as I sat down.

"Why thank you," I said. "What a gentleman you are!" I added, mocking Darbus' voice. He laughed and kissed me.

"What are you starting with when we eat?"

"Probably the chicken wings."

"How about you order chicken wings, I have ribs and we half them so we have a bit of both." Troy said.

"Sounds great." I said kissing him. I went to the dispenser and poured out two Cokes, handing one to him.

"So Troy, you ready for tommorow." Coach Roberts asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"That's the attitude we're looking for. You're gonna do great. You're my star player. Just think about the plays we thought of and you'll do great. Those West High Knights are dorks, I'm telling you."

They continued talking about plays and random crap and then the coach left. By six thirty the whole room was filled with people. As they all arrived they noticed the table and came to say hi to Troy and wish him luck, along with the rest of his team mates. I stroked his leg under the table.

"Stop," he whispered in my ear. I frowned at him.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's turning me on," he said quickly and quietly. I stopped stroking and left my hand there.

The starters were served and I looked around as people ate and was quite proud everyone liked their meals. We finished and he had a bit of sauce on his face. I got it off with my finger and swiped it over his lips. He licked his lips and kissed me. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," The plates were taken away and then came our main meals. I ordered the pasta and Troy ordered the chicken. He cut off a chunk of chicken for me and held it infront of my mouth. I ate it.

"That's really good," I said.

"I know, you want some more?"

"No babe, you eat it. Try this." I said, spearing two pieces of pasta onto my fork. He took it.

"That's really good." he said, swallowing it.

"I know, Sharpays caterers do a good job." I said.

"Hey Gabs," Chad said, as he turned around when Taylor went to the bathroom.

"Hey, didn't see you there." I said.

It was seven fifteen and we were waiting for our desserts. I went to get another drink for me and Troy. When I came back my crepes were infront of me. Troy had waited until I got back to start eating. He is actually quite a gentleman. I began eating and we fed eachother food. When it was eight, the Wildcats went into the dance hall first. Everyone else began to swarm in. Troy, Sharpay, Zeke and I danced like wild freaks in the middle of the dancefloor. It was pretty funny. It was eight thirty and it was time for Matsui's speech. All the Wildcats and dates were called up onto the stage. I stood up on the stage with Troy and we were told to stand closest to Matsui. He stood and I stood infront of him, he slid his hands around my waist and I put my hands over his. He smelled my hair and planted a kiss into it.

"I am so proud of you babe, I couldn't be prouder to stand up here with you." I turned my head and whispered to him.

"I love you." He whispered back, kissing my cheek. Mr Matsui was speaking for about twenty minutes, then the cheerleaders and mascot came running in. They did the cheer they did every year before the first game.

Matsui continued.

"So, as you all probably know, for the past year we've been trying to figure out what to put on the gym wall. There were many great suggestions, like the lions coming through the trees, the handprints, the quotes. Well, we were considering many until an idea popped into my head. East High is made up of many things, but one thing which makes it stand out from the rest, is it's basketball. Right now, we have the strongest team we have ever had. We should embrace that. This is truly the most outstanding team I think we will ever have. The team had pictures taken the other day by a proffesional photographer. It was a great morning full of laughs as they all were given poses and actions to do. I was very glad when I saw the result of the wall when it was finished and I'm very excited for you all to see it. Now I'd like to present, the mutual, the light of East High," he pushed a button on a remote and the red curtain came open. Exposing the picture.

There was Troy stood in the middle, the largest one, wearing his Captain shirt, his muscles showing as he held a basketball. He was staring straight forward with his head slightly tilted up. Then there was Chad, he was in the red uniform, looking as if he had stopped mid-running and looked behind him. Jason was jumping up with a basketball as if he had been paused when shooting. Zeke was stood smiling spinning a basketball on his finger. Tom was on one knee with his arms folded and was staring at the camera. He looked kind of scary. There were so many other poses. They were all kind of overlapping eachother **(A/N like on the HSM posters how they are all jumped up, they are all overlapping eachother just by a little bit. It says East High Wildcats in the HSM font in red behind them at the top.)** and then Troy was right in the middle, bigger than the others. I had never felt so proud of him.

"You know before how I said I couldn't be prouder?" I said to him. He put his arm around me. "I just got prouder."

"Thanks babe, I love you so much." he kissed my lips and I heard a girl say 'oh my god!' in the crowd.

"Troy, everyone knows now." I said.

"Good. I'm proud of you. I want to show you off." he said kissing me again.

"Thanks babe," I said, slipping my hand into his blazer and resting my hand on the side of his shirt. All the team had to dip their hand into the paint and print their handprint onto the wall under their picture. Troy had to put his on the bottom of his shirt. Then they had to take the Sharpie pen and write their name. He washed his hands and the team had to line up, in line with their photo and they had their photo taken.

Everyone clapped and cheered. Sharpay and I went to our homeroom and brought back the cake. We lit the candles when we were just outside and the spotlight shone on us and followed us. We walked up the stairs and placed it down infront of the Wildcats. Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason blew it out and everyone cheered. It was taken away and everyone started dancing again. At 10, Mr Matsui came back onto the stage.

"Okay students, I hope you're having a great time tonight. Tonight we have decided to begin a new tradition. There is going to be a slow dance which the team and their dates will dance to. After the first verse ends, everyone else is welcome to start. Kelsi." Matsui nodded.

Kelsi began the song and Troy held out his hand to me. I courtsied to him and we both laughed. He led me to the dance floor were other Wildcats already were. Before we began dancing, he dipped me and kissed me in the middle of the dance floor. I heard a few wooos but I didn't care, I just kissed him. He pulled me back up and we laughed. I kissed his lips again and put my arms up, my hands on the back of his neck. He leaned forward and kissed my shoulder.

"I feel like the most beautiful girl in the world right now," I said softly.

"Babe, that's cause you are the most beautiful girl in the world." he said.

"Corny, but sweet." I said, a grin from ear to ear.

"And true." he kissed me again.

"I love you." I said as if it was a fact. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow at my tone. "I really do fucking love you."

"I love you too, babe. You're all I could ever want."

"You're all I could ever want and more." I said.

Other couples joined too now. We danced the night away. We told Mr Matsui we were about to leave when he stopped us and said at midnight there was a big talk and the Wildcat chant is being called out. I called my mom and told her we'd be home a little later than midnight.

"WHAT TEAM?" The team shouted out.

"WILDCATS!" The crowd shouted out loudly.

"WHAT TEAM?" They shouted out again.

"WILDCATS!" They shouted even louder.

"WHAT TEAM?" They shouted again.

"WILDCATS!" They screamed so loud I flinched.

"WILDCATS!" Chad shouted.

"GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME." They shouted again. Everyone cheered and Troy and I shouted goodbye to everyone and took off. It was quarter past twelve when we got home. Troy came to my room with me.

**Troy's POV**

"Don't look," she said as she turned away to get changed. She turned away and so did I, for a second. I couldn't resist but to look at her. God she was hot. She was in a black thong. She unhooked her bra and her bare back looked smooth and it was tanned. I wanted to just go and run my hand down her back. Her bra fell to the floor and she bent down to pick it up. My eyes widened. She turned around and I caught a glimpse of her breasts. My mouth dropped. She covered herself with her hands.

"I said don't look!" she shrieked.

"Uh..."

"God, you're such a guy!"

"What? You're gorgeous." he said.

"Please, just. I don't want you seeing me. I don't like it. When we have sex, then you can see me."

"_When_ we do it?"

"Yeah. We're going to aren't we?"

"I hope so." he said.

"So, when do you want to do it?" I asked.

"Ready when you are." he said. I wanted to do it. It's just, I've only done it once. It wasn't a great experience. He was quite... rough. Like an animal and I didn't want a repeat of that cause it hurt.

"How about.. tommorow." I said. His eyes widened.

"Tommorow? Babe I'm always gonna be here. We don't have to rush into it. Whenever you're ready."

"Babe, I want to. I love you and I'm ready for you. After the game. Sharpay's having a party, and when we get home, we'll do it. If you want to."

"I want to. Are you sure you want to?"

"Yes. I'm more than sure." I said

We kissed and nodded off to sleep.

* * *

**Okay so this is the longest chapter ever. I hope you enjoyed my Troyella in this chapter. The next chapter will be the first game of the season and then Troyella will make lurve. I'll update again tonight or tommorow. I just realised I've been writing this chapter from 12pm - 8:45pm. Jeez. :D The next one wont be this long. Thanks for reading x Review if you like x**


	11. The Game

**Hey x Sorry didn't update yesterday I was writing this and it's 00:38 now and I've just finished writing. It was my brother's birthday yesterday so didn't get chance as we went out. So here we are, the game. A little party. The private Troyella afterparty... CRINGE. I could not write that at all. I don't know how people write them at all. So thanks for everyone that reviewed! I'm so glad to have 48 reviews. Or 46, something like that. Please keep reviewing and tell me what you thought of that chapter. Thanks for reading my story and I hope you enjoy my chapter. Suggestions NEEDED after this I don't know what to do and if I don't get suggestions, I'm frckd as I'll be stuck for days and people will loose interest and whatever. So thanks x**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Boohoo. :( :D**

* * *

Oh my God. It's game day. It's actually game day. What we've all been waiting for.

I jumped out of bed and pulled on my casual dress and heels. It was seven thirty, when Troy liked being woken up. I dived into my bed next to him and shook him. His eyes came open a bit.

"Game day!" I shouted, like a kid trying to wake up their parents at Christmas. "Come on babe! Get ready, it's your big day." His eyes shot open and he realised. I smile spread on his face. He jumped up and noticed I'd laid out his clothes for the day on my chair.

"Thanks babe," he said, undressing. He put his casual shirt that he wore for bed sometimes in the wash along with his shorts. He walked in his boxers to my shower and showered himself. I could hear him singing. He was really good. I smiled and put my make-up on. My hair was still straight, as I'd put it in a shower cap. Thank goodness Troy didn't see that. Then I remembered. Tonight.

He was out of the shower in a fresh pair of white Calvin Kleins. I came behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I can't wait for tonight," I said.

"Neither can I. I wanna touch you and kiss you and please you." he said, pressing his forehead against mine.

"I'm going to please you tonight, babe. Just you wait." I said. I kissed his lips and lingered there. Troy put on his white basketball tracksuit. Bolton 14 was printed on the back in red.

We walked downstairs where my mom had practically made us a banquet for breakfast.

"Good luck Troy." My mom said excitedly, hugging him from behind. "I know you'll do great." We all laughed. "Are you excited?"

"Nervous and excited."

"Don't be nervous! You'll do great."

"Yeah, but everyones counting on me as Captain."

"Troy, I told you last night. There really is no pressure. No matter what the outcome, we're all proud of you. Remember last night? I said I could never be more proud of you and then that wall was unveiled and I was just bursting with pride for you. Everyone loves you and theres really no reason for you to be nervous." My mom went out of the room to the bathroom. I moved my face closer to his and whispered. "I've never told you or anyone this, but you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

His eyebrows rose. Maybe I shouldn't have told him that. They lowered back down and he kissed my nose before our foreheads came together. **(A/N When I put their foreheads come together it's like at the very end of 'You are the music in me' in HSM2 where there foreheads go together and Troy goes 'yeah'. So thats what it is if it's not too clear) **My mom walked in and we quickly separated.

"You don't have to hide anything anymore, my little babies." She said.

"Ew, mother don't say that it sounds like we're brother and sister."

"Fine, my little baby girl and my favourite man in the whole world."

"That sounds wrong. It sounds like I'm five and Troy is about twenty five."

"Oh shush. Troy and Gabriella then." She reasoned. "Eat up."

She had arranged plates full of pancakes, omelettes, waffles, bacon, sausage, eggs and beans. I drizzled caramel onto my mini waffles and pancakes and loaded bacon, beans and sausages onto my plate. Troy had a couple of everything. We got into my Audi and he drove us to school. Everyone was running up to Troy and wishing him luck. People were so excited and everyone was in red and white. Zeke came up to us eagerly.

He frowned at me.

"I could've sworn Shar... na... wait... it looks.. whatever." he said looking at my dress. "Anyway Troy, today we get the day off again."

"What?" I said.

"Mr Matsui and the coach really take the basketball seriously," Zeke said staring at me. "If you help us out maybe he'll let you off."

"What?"

"Like, if you get us coffee, fan us when we get too hot, ecetera." Zeke said.

I looked at Troy. "I guess you all deserve it."

They smiled and when it was time for homeroom, the guys got called to the guys locker rooms. I had to wait outside.

Troy came out and told me it was cool I help them out. My first duty was to go to the venders and get them all bottles of water. Today was going to be long.

It was twelve and I was sent on a Starbucks and lunch run. Chad, Jason and Zeke found it funny ordering me around. Troy was quite sweet and if he didn't already do things himself, offered to help me.

Such a gentleman. As ever. At lunch the guys had to eat something remotely healthy so I picked out chicken covered in a peri peri marinade and then a small pot of pasta and a small spot of rice with salad. I came back, juggling the lunch bags which the kitchen in the teachers lounge was going to cook up and about eight different coffees from Starbucks. They were burning my hands. "Ow, ow, ow, ow." I yelled repeatedly as my hands became even hotter. I ran up the stairs, nearly dropping them. Shittt. This really hurt. They all walked across the hallway which I running up the stairs to get at. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow," I repeated.

"Oh, Gabs, let me help you," Chad said, coming to me.

"Ow, ow ow ow, OWW" I screamed as my heel got caught and I tripped up falling face first and burning coffee covering the top half of my dress. I heard Jason laugh. Troy gave him an annoyed back hand slap on his shoulder and came over to me. Tears escaped my eyes as the pain from the coffee, my foot and my nose which I just so happened to land on merged together. He kneeled down next to me and Chad and Jason and Zeke thought it was best to go.

"You alright, babe?"

"No," I squeaked, covering my nose.

"Come here, let's see." he said, pulling my hand away. He kissed it and put his arms around me.

"I think I'm just gonna clean up this coffee and my dress and then get back to class." I said standing up.

"No babe, don't. I want to be with you today. Come here." he said, pulling me into him and hugging me. He took his jacket off and put it on me. "No one will ever know."

"Except you, Chad, Jason, Zeke and me."

"Secrets safe with me. Now come on, We'll just chill out in the teachers lounge and get the janitor on this."

I nodded and he pulled me up. I started limping but he decided he'd carry me instead. Bridal style. Oh yeah.

Maybe tripping and falling on the stairs and being soaked in hot coffee isn't such a bad thing. I leaned my head into his shoulder. He dropped me off at the teachers lounge while he went and informed Janitor K.

Nobody knew his last name. Only that on his card it began with a K. Oh well, he's a janitor. He cleans up after kids. Not exactly a social butterfly.

I'd never really been in the teacher's lounge. Well, once I had. When I fell over and they told me to come in until I calmed down. I never liked falling.

Troy sat on a comfy, white cushioned chair and I sat on his knees. He massaged my back and shoulders. "Now swap." I said. I sat on the couch and he sat on the floor.

"So Troy, four hours till your big game." I said, kneading my fist into his top back.

"I know,"

"You nervous?"

"Very."

"Oh, you'll love it when you're up there and everyone's cheering for you." I said, kissing his head. "And I'll be cheering loudest."

"I knew that big mouth of yours could come to some good." he said.

"It will... especially tonight." I whispered. He looked up at me.

"I forgot about that. I'm so worked up about the game."

"Troy, how many times. You'll do great." I said, stroking his back and shoulders gently.

"I might not do though. What if I'm on an 'off' day." he said. I rumaged through my bag and found my lucky bracelet. It's made out of green and red beads. I got it from a fortune teller on vacation a couple years ago.

My mom says it's lucky, because she borrowed it once and went to this casino with her friends and won a grand on roulette.

"Give me your hand," I said to him. He gave me a confused look. "Give me your hand, I'm not going to bite it off," I said. He gave me his hand and I pulled it over his hand. "My lucky bracelet."

"Now I look gay."

"You don't, its green and red beads."

"Hmm..." he said.

"If you don't wanna wear it..." I said.

"No, no," he cut me off. "I'll wear it if it'll bring me luck."

I kissed him. "When my mom wore it to a casino she won a grand on roulette."

"Really?" he asked and nodded.

"I really can't wait for the game." I kissed him. "And when we win I'm going to run down the bleachers and jump on you."

-------------------------------

It was about three thirty and all of the East High students had swarmed into the gym onto the bleachers. We got there early to get our favourite seats. Troy, Chad, Zeke, Jason and the rest of the team were running around, throwing things into the crowd like East High t-shirts and warming up the crowd. There were the East High cheerleaders dancing and chanting and the school band had pepped up a bit and were playing there drums in a fast rhythm. People had made banners at home and in art class. The West High students were opposite to us. They were cheering at their own cheerleaders dancing. The East High mascot was running around and the whole crowd was going crazy. It was a great atmosphere. I could tell we were going to win.

Fifteen minutes till the game starts. The teams went back into the locker rooms and East High took off their tracksuits, leaving them in their basketball uniform.

The game was about to start. The teams came running out. Troy was still wearing my bracelet. He looked up at me and I blew a kiss to him. The whistle sounded.

Chad had the ball. He dribbled up the court and sleekly passed to Troy who swiftly and unexpectedly passed to Jason, who threw it straight into the net. The East High crowd was going crazy.

West High had the ball now. Troy was near their net. He caught their rebound and passed to Chad who passed to Jason then to Zeke. They made a shot, but it didn't go in. It was caught by Troy who made a shot and it swirled the hoop before falling in. I cheered as loud as I could and he looked up at me. I gave him a thumbs up and a big cheesy grin.

Mr Matsui and Coach Roberts were watching intently. "Play seven at fifth minute," I heard the coach mouth to Troy, Jason, Chad, Zeke and Tom as they walked up the court. It was the fifth minute and the guys made another foolproof play and scored another basket. This definately was the best they'd ever played.

East High got off to a brilliant start, they were 15 points ahead of the West High Knights, who were on 4 points as they only managed to get the ball six times. By the end of the first half, they were only nine points ahead, but still, they were ahead. I could see the determination in Troy's darkened eyes. Chad was sweating furiously. They were _going_ to win and nobody would stop them. It was half-time. 34 - 25 to the Wildcats.

"Ooh, look at you in the Captain's jacket." Sharpay said like she was an old lady.

"Shut up, I spilled coffee on my dress."

"Idiot," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up, so we partying tonight?"

"Sure are. Then I'll take Zeke upstairs and give him his present."

"Me and Troy are going to tonight."

"Really? Aww, that's awesome. You've only been going out for... not even over a week. I mean I've been out with Zeke for about seven months... you and Troy? Not even seven days yet."

"I know, but I really love him a lot. I mean, it's not like when I started going out with him thats when I liked him. I knew I liked him when I saw him."

"Well, if he loves you back then go for it."

"I know, and that's what I am going to do. Plus it's not like we're both virgins. It wont mean too much if we do it and break up in a couple weeks."

"Hmm... Oh, they're coming back!" Sharpay said. We stood up and cheered and blew kisses and Troy and Zeke.

The whistle blew again and Troy grabbed the ball out of the air. He dribbled and ran down the court. He was surrounded by two West High guys. Troy passed to Zeke who ran up and sunk it into the net, hanging on the rim as he did so. Jason, Chad, Zeke and Troy had worked out another plan. They dribbled the ball down near the West High's net and lingered there for a while. Most of the stupid West High guys came down to try and get it away when they ran out of patience. Troy ran to the three points line, just behind it and it was quickly passed to him, where he made a shot and scored three points.

39 - 25 to the Wildcats with fifteen minutes left. West High scored 2 more points with a basket. They had a time out for five minutes, with their coach telling them something. Coach Roberts went to tell something to our guys. This was by far the best basketball game I'd ever been to in my life. It was an hour and a half since they began playing. They began playing again. Chad had the ball and was making a shot, but some West High bonehead ran straight into him and he went flying. Chad landed on his arm and looked pretty hurt. Troy held his hand up and helped him up. Chad looked furious and went over to the West High bastard, shouting at him and nearly starting a fight. Our side of the crowd booed and shouted things at the West High guy. So we should. We ended up getting free throws. Chad lined up behind the line. He made the first shot and got it in. He was rewarded a second shot and scored that too.

41 - 27 to East High with thirteen minutes left.

There were three seconds left of the game and Troy had free throws to perform. It was 47 - 39. He lined up carefully, and made the shot. Everyone began to cheer. It had gone in. He shot the second one, which also went in. They continued and the three seconds quickly flew by, the buzzer sounding. I had a promise to keep. I pushed cheering students out of my way as I ran down the bleachers and went to jump on Troy and hug him. Sharpay and the other girls followed to go to their guys. I was about to hug Troy.

"Babe I'm sweaty," he said.

"I don't give a shit!" I cried and hugged him. "I told you you'd win. I'm so proud of you."

We shared a long, passionate kiss in the middle of the court. Balloons were streamed down and students were kicking them everywhere and cheering as West High walked out through the gym door to the parking lot.

We stayed there for about half an hour when Sharpay mentioned her party and we all had to go home to get ready.

--------------------

Troy and I came home to get ready. I put my hair in the shower cap again as I only had one hour and a half and couldn't dry and style my hair in that time. When I got out I was wrapped in a dressing gown and let it out. I remembered about tonight and got my Victoria's Secret bag. I hooked on the bra and tried to make my breasts look as big as they could. I pulled on the thong and examined my appearance in the mirror. Troy would see this. I rumaged around it my closet, trying to find a dress to wear. I picked out a short, tight, coral dress and mixed it with gold stilletos and a pack of thirty gold bangles on my right wrist. I put gold hoops in my ears and gold eyeshadow with black eyeliner and mascara. Troy knocked on my door and came in.

"Hey, you look gorgeous."

"So do you," I said, looking at his dark jeans with his Gio-Goi t-shirt and Nike rounded sneakers I bought him last week. He walked forward and came up behind me as I was looking in the mirror. He put his hands just under my hips and rubbed up and down, kissing my neck. I lifted up my head. "I can't wait for tonight, babe." He said, running his hand up to my ass.

"Come on, party's gonna start in two hours and I promised Shar we'd be there early to help get food out." I said. He gave my ass a quick squeeze and left to get his phone from his room. I grabbed my phone and gave it to Troy to look after and we set out. Chad, Zeke, Jason, Taylor, Martha and Kelsi were already at Sharpay and Ryan's house. Sharpay and Chad were already a little tipsy. Sharpay gave me a Bacardi and gave Troy a Corona. We put them on the side table and filled up the table with her chocolate fountain, party foods and mini desserts. I finished off my Bacardi and moved on to beers. A bottle of Budweiser and a slice of lime. People started showing up about two hours after we got there. I told Troy to stop drinking, as I wanted him to remember the night when we got home.

"We're doing it at your house?" he said.

"Yeah, why?"

"Your mom will hear us." He said.

"She's at work." I said. "She said she'd be home at about three, so we'll leave here at about midnight?"

"Sure thing, sexy." He said. Troy and I danced in Sharpays bar/home nightclub at the bottom floor of her house. Big groups were flooding in. Troy and I didn't really notice for a while, we were making out in a booth at the back of the room. We were on Coke for the rest of the night. We decided to take off.

---------------------------------

We got out of the Audi, he unlocked the door and pushed it open, unarming the alarm. I pushed him to the wall and kissed him. I jumped up and wrapped my legs aroud his waist. He carried me upstairs to my room and laid me down on my bed as he leaned over it and kissed me. I got back up. Excuse me, I'm leading for now. I pushed him down so he was sitting on the bed. He reached behind, to my back and unzipped the dress, letting it fall to a heap on the floor. I kicked it away and he bent down to take away my shoes.

**No Ones POV**

Troy came back up after taking her shoes off and throwing them across the room. His eyes ran up and down her tanned body. He ached to reach out and touch it. He realized it was his own turn. He kicked off his shoes and threw them near Gabriella's shoes. She pulled it off him and undid his jeans button and zipper, pulling them off him, leaving him in his bright white Calvin Kleins which were getting bigger and bigger at the front. He sat back up and used one hand to run up and down her body, and the other to unhook her bra. It came open and he pulled it off her, leaving her breasts free. He pulled her closer and took one in his hand, squeezing it. Taking it to his mouth, he sucked on it and she moaned, tangling her hands in his hair and throwing back her head. He gently bit down and she groaned as he licked it with the tip of his tounge.

She pulled back and pulled away his Calvin Kleins, setting free his eager erection. He shifted back to the pillows and she took his dick in her hand. His eyes closed at the pleasure of her soft touch. She licked the tip.

"Please," Troy begged.

"Sorry, what?" Gabriella asked teasingly.

"Please," Troy said louder.

Gabriella licked her lips and put as much as she could in her mouth until she could feel it deep in her throat. He groaned and grabbed hold of a bunch of her hair. She kept it in as long as she could before gagging and pulled back slowly. She quickly sucked on the top of it as she rubbed her hands up the bottom of it.

"You're so fucking hot," he groaned.

She took away her mouth from the head and focused on his balls, taking them into her mouth and sucking them as she quickly moved her hand up and down his shaft. She sucked the head again.

"Yes," he groaned before he came in her mouth. She swallowed the bitter white liquid and licked him clean.

"My turn," she said, lying on her back as he kneeled in between her legs. He removed her dripping wet thong and threw it across the room. He kissed her thighs and bit down gently on the lips. She brought her arms above her head. He licked up and down her clit and sucked on it before taking two fingers and plunging them into her. She grabbed his hair and she threw her head back in pleasure.

"Oh Troy," she moaned, occasionally gasping whenever he tried something new. He used three fingers inside her and licked her clit. He pulled out his fingers and held them to her mouth for her to taste herself.

"Take me," Gabriella moaned. "Now, please."

He did as asked and positioned himself on top of her, pushing his rock hard cock into her. She threw her head back and gasped, closing her eyes tightly.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked, pushing in and out at a slow pace.

"Keep going, it'll pass soon." I replied. The pain did pass and Gabriella moaned at the pleasure she was getting. Her nails dug into his bare back. Her hips bucked in rhythm with him. She had never felt it like this before.

"Troy," she moaned. "I'm gonna..."

"Look at me, let's do it together." he groaned. She looked in his eyes and tried her best to keep them open. She was quickly panting. Her juice squirted out. Troy moved back down the bed and licked her clean. He moved back up and flopped down next to her as they regained their breath.

"Round two?" Troy asked. She rolled over onto him and kissed his lips.

* * *

**Please review. Suggestions needed. Maybe Gabs will have a bit of a pregnancy scare as I forgot to mention a condom... Anymore suggestions? Feel free x Thanks for reading x**


	12. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Hiya x You may have noticed I didn't update yesterday, the day before, whatever. I'm so stuck with what to write and need help! There's nothing to write about...**

**I've thought of a way to end the story and then I'm doing a spin-off of it. But I can't do that yet. I'll finish it in about.. 8 - 10 more chapters depending on what exactly I can write about. I need dramatic crap.**

**It's November, there's Christmas the month after? Gabriella's birthday? New Year? Basketball championships? I want to make someone have like, a car accident or something. Maybe a coma and when they wake up they can't remember anything from the past three years and Troy has to relive the pain of his parent's death again? The possibilities are endless.**

**Please help me!!! Am desperate. Think I'll skip a bit and go to Gabs birthday but if you can think of anything else, tell me before 21/02/09. **


	13. Birthday Soon

**Hey, didn't know what to do for this chapter so I guess it's just a filler to lead on to the next. Next I think half is going to be the final details and half the party. I've got a couple ideas I want to include, so I'll tell you about those more as it gets closer. **

**Disclaimer - I own nothing.**

* * *

It was now later November, the air was chilly and snow softly fell upon Alberquerque. I was getting ready, wearing jeans, a white top and a long, navy cashmere cardigan. I pulled on grey knitted Ugg boots and looked at a sleeping Troy, who had came to sleep in my bed again. Apparently it's warmer and darker in my room. I perched on the edge of the bed and gently shook him.

"Troy, wake up." I said in a soft, sing song voice.

"Mmmm..." he groaned.

"Come on Troy, get up for school." I said, stroking his hair.

"I'm tired," he said.

"Aren't we all, but you have to get up babe." I said, rubbing up and down his bare, tanned back.

"I need my beauty sleep," he said to his pillow.

"You're beautiful enough, get up and I'll give you a big kiss."

"Ugh," He turned back over and sat up, leaning in towards me. I turned my head.

"Nope, ten press ups." I said.

"Are you joking?" he asked in disbelief.

"Nope. I'm making sure you're up." I said, laughing away to myself. He stood up and lay down on the floor before he did his exercises.

"Seven, eight, nine, ten. All done."

"Do I get my kiss now?" he asked. He came over and I pecked his lips. "That's all I get?"

"For now. Come on, get a shower." I said. He trudged like a zombie to the shower and closed the door behind him, then I heard the water running. I got out his Levi's and a white v-neck shirt for him with some white Vans and a black jacket. I filled my new purse with my wallet, keys, car keys, make-up, tissues, my iPhone and some breath mints. I know, weird variety but all comes in handy at some point.

I was downstairs flicking through my mom's Cosmopolitan and stopping at the shoe page. Sharpay called me asking me if I wanted to go shopping. At six am this morning. She doesn't have a body clock. Well that's my guess...

Troy came down and we went to school. Why can't there be something good happen for once? Well, Sharpay is really busy at the moment. The Winter musical is in a week and she's only having half days, as Darbus makes her do rehearsals every minute she's awake. She wants to catch up now though, since the last full conversation we had was on Monday, now it's Thursday. I'd not been shopping in a while and saved up two weeks worth of money on the card my mom puts money on every week.

It was Chemistry, and I was mixing chemicals with huge goggles on and a white apron and gloves. I poured a red liquid into a clear one, and watched as it fizzed. Taylor made some notes and did all the hard work. I couldn't really be bothered today.

Finally, it was the end of the day and I was in Sharpay's pink Mustang driving to the Selfridges. We stopped at Gucci, and I found the most amazing boots. They were pointed and heeled, with red velvet and a big black and gold flower on them. I put them behind the counter and after I found a shiny, red, big bag I bought them and we moved onto Marc Jacobs. After buying a pair of black leather shoes covered in gold studs, we went to Starbucks and sat down with Frappucinos. She ordered her Strawberries and Cream and I ordered my Caramel Creme. We sat in the back, in a booth and talked about what had gone on in the past couple days. I'd been quite lonely recently. With Troy and the guys wrapped up with basketball games and training sessions all the time, especially in free periods and for two hours after school. Then there's Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi and Martha rehearsing for the musical. Taylor, well I don't know whats happening with Taylor. She's got this thing called 'The Annual Big Quiz', where the top three smartest teens in East High and West High compete in a quiz about Maths, History, Geography, General Knowledge, Sports, Science, everything. I wasn't chosen as I'm the fifth on the list of highest GPAs. My mom's working 24/7 as she's got a huge client at the office that needs her full attention.

So that leaves me, alone at home for most of the night. Troy's kind of changed too. He's become insanely popular with everyone since he won the big game and all the ones following it.

Sometimes I just feel like I'm all on my own.

I came back home at about six to the empty house and sat in the silent living room. Is this what it's like to live alone?

I walked upstairs and arranged my new shoes on my shoe racks in my closet and placed my new bag on the carousel of bags at the left of my room. I jumped as the phone started to ring.

After my heart rate returned to normal speed, I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby," I heard my mom say.

"Hey mommy, whats up?"

"I need to speak to you about your birthday later, just checking you're in."

"Oh, okay. What about it?"

"It's your eighteenth birthday, do you want a party for it? I've got some stuff sorted out already if you do. I've got a nightclub put on hold, caterers, photographers. I'll confirm them if you want a party."

"Aww momsy, I'd love that! You'd be coming right?"

"Sure I would. You could have two rooms, one with family and one with your friends."

"What nightclub is it?"

"The Lounge. The one in that back street in the city."

"I love it in there, mommy."

"How exactly would you know what it's like in there if you're seventeen?" she asked mischeviously. Shit...

"Um, I just... I've seen it. In a picture."

"Hmm, of course." she laughed. "Alright, so I was thinking you tell all your friends and make sure they can make it. Then, I'll book the nightclub. December 14th, that'll be a Saturday. If someone's doing something extremely important and they are important tell me and I'll make it for Friday. I'll book your photographers for a little photoshoot and then you can have the pictures up around the nightclub and tell the caterers to not make any plans. I'll get someone to make invites. Okay baby?"

"Yes. Speak to you in person later."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

I hung up and squealed. I'm having a party! I love parties. Especially when they are mine. I remember my Sweet Sixteen. A dark room, a huge screen with pictures of me dressed in a fitted, white Dolce and Gabbana dress and glossy, white killer Prada heels. Some shots I was cuddling this cute little blonde labrador puppy and I did really random things, like sit on a red Vespa or holding different coloured balloons up. Wait, that was a sweet sixteen. Elegant eighteen. I don't think that a huge pictures of me flashing up everywhere are exactly going to be elegant...

I picked up the phone and dialled my mom."

"Mom, hey, I just want to say something about the party."

"What about it sweetheart?"

"I want it completely different from my sweet sixteen,"

"What? I thought you liked your sweet sixteen?"

"I know mother, but my sweet sixteen wasn't the most elegant party... and it's not really right having blaring dance music and pictures of me flashing up everywhere at an elegant eighteenth."

"Right, I know. I get you. I'll speak when I get home. I'll be about half an hour, baby. Bye."

I e-mailed Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, Martha, Troy, Zeke, Chad and Jason.

_**Hey guys! (sending this to lots of people)**_

As you probably know, it's my eighteenth birthday early next month and my mother has just called me to propose the idea of an 'Elegant Eighteenth.' (I copyright that, I made it up so no one else have an elegant eighteenth or I'll get you!)

So hopefully, my party will be on the 14th of December. If you have something MAJORLY important, then yes, I can change my date.

_**HOWEVER! If it's something like 'I'm having dinner with my grandma', then no, I will not change my date and you'll miss it.**_

_**It is an ELEGANT eighteenth, so I'm thinking it's going to be tuxedos and dresses and it's held at Pure nightclub. As you are all my best friends, you will be picked up in a limo probably so it's fine if you don't know where it is. **_

_**LOVE YOU ALL! E-mail or call me soon! **_

_**Gabs / Ella / Gabby / Lil Sis / BFF **_

I read over it and pressed send to them all.

I got a text from Sharpay.

_**Ryan and I are fine to come. If you want I can help you and give you some of my Daddy's contacts. **_

I replied.

_**Thanks Shar, but I think my mom's got it covered. I'll call you if I need any more help.**_

My mom got home and came to my room. We flicked through some brochures to see what foods I could get from the caterers and stuff.

My mom and I chose that there was going to be a big meal and then we'd go into another room and then there would be a bar in there and dancing and a big party basically.

Troy came home at about six and looked exhausted. He went straight up to his room and collapsed on his bed. I'd not seen a lot of him lately. I came to his room and knocked on his door.

"Hello?" he called.

"It's me," I said.

"Come in babe," he said. I opened his door and looked in. He smiled at me and opening his arms out wide for me to jump into. I walked in and kicked the door shut behind me, running and diving onto him.

"URGHHL," he groaned as I landed on him. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Guess what," I said.

"What,"

"I'm having a party to celebrate my eighteenth birthday."

"Great," he said.

"And I need a date..."

"Hmm..."

"Will you ask me out to my birthday party?"

"Will you go to your party with me?... that sounded really weird." he said.

"I'd love to come to my party with you!" I exclaimed as if he'd just asked me to marry him. I kissed his lips and he kissed me back grabbing a bunch of my hair with his right hand as he put his other hand underneath my top and caressing my back. I moaned as he bit my neck and sucked on it.

"You're so hot," he whispered.

"Oh," I moaned back at him. He sat up and I sat straddling him as he pulled off my top. "What are we doing.." I whispered.

"Wherever it goes." He whispered back. He unhooked my bra and ripped it off and took my breasts in his strong hands, squeezing them and massaging them. I threw my head back. He ran his thumbs in circles over my nipples and they turned rock hard as he brought his head forward and sucked on my left nipple. He licked around it, teasing me helplessly. I could feel his erection through his jeans. I ran my hands over it and pulled down his zipper after I undid the button. I pulled up his shirt over his head and ran my hands around every inch of his torso. He kicked off his jeans and I stood up, grabbing hold of his boxers, pulling them down his legs. I pulled down my jeans and thong and looked down at his bare body. He jumped up and locked his door before turning on the stereo and turning it up so my mom wouldn't hear us. He picked me up and brought me to his desk, holding me up with one arm as he pushed papers off it and then dumped me on it. He grabbed my arms and put them above my head, getting a belt and tying them together.

He teased me and tickled my thighs, not touching the place I wanted him to touch the most. It was almost aching to be touched. He squeezed my breasts again and I felt like I needed him to take me or I'd explode.

I felt as if I was going to scream if he didn't touch me anytime now. He ran his hands up and down my body again. "Troy..." I moaned.

"What." He said plainly.

"I want you,"

"We can't all get what we want," he said not even touching me now and leaning over me.

"I need you," I moaned. "Please, Troy."

"Beg, more." He said huskily.

"Please Troy, I need you now. I need you to touch me. I want you. Please babe."

He took his finger and traced it around my nipples again, before tracing it down the middle of my stomach, further and further down. He tapped on my clit and I moaned. I felt like it was throbbing.

"Baby, please." I begged.

He pushed his finger inside of me and I moaned as he stroked my clit up and down with his other finger.

"Faster," I begged. He brought his dripping wet finger out and stuck it into my mouth to lick clean. He pulled his chair out to one side and stood where it would be, looking down at me. He grabbed his rock hard cock and held it in front of my face.

"Is this want you want?" he asked.

"Yes," I moaned. "I need it."

"You gonna get it warmed up for me?"

"Of course," I said, leaning towards it. He pulled it away and picked me up. He lay on the floor and placed me inbetween his legs.

"Go on then," he said expectantly. I loved it when he acted all tough and was rough with me.

I licked my lips and took the whole thing in my mouth, sucking on it. I moved my head back and forth as he groaned and grabbed my hair. I tried to prop myself up with my elbows.

He pulled my head back with my hair.

"I think it's ready." he said. He picked me up again and laid me on his desk. "Are you?"

"Yes," I said. He pushed inside me. He thrusted in and out of me. I panted as he got quicker.

"Faster!" I moaned. "Deeper,"

"Yeah, that's it baby." he groaned his hands on my hips.

"I'm close,"

"Me too babe, look me in the eyes when you come." he said in between his quick breaths.

"Oh..."

"Look at me," he moaned. I opened my eyes as wide as I could, and tried to keep my eyes open. "Ella,"

"Troy," I squealed. "Troy..."

"Ells..." he groaned again.

"Troy!" I practically screamed. We both came and he collapsed on top of me as we tried to get our breath back. He undid his belt around my wrists and I put my hands on his shoulders then rubbed his back. He stood up and took me to his bed. "I might get a shower." I said, stroking his hair and running my lips along his smooth cheek. I stood up and ran quickly across to my room and into my hot shower. I sighed in relaxation as the warm water ran over my body. After ten minutes I turned off the water and dried myself before wrapping myself in a white robe. I ran to pick up my iPhone when I realised it was ringing. Chad, read my caller ID.

"Hey Gabs," Chad said.

"Hey Chadster." I said.

"I got your e-mail." he said.

"Oh really, whats the verdict."

"Me, Jason, and Zeke can go."

"Thanks! I can't wait."

"Alright, well I'll see you later. Bye."

* * *

  
**So this was just a small filler chapter. I'm sorry I've not updated in a while. I wrote about three different versions that are all completely different. I was going to make it so Gabriella felt really alone and then Maria gets into a car crash and she feels like she has no one to go to because all the guys are wrapped up with basketball and stuff like that. I felt mean and then decided not too cause it's too much drama for that chapter so I think what's gonna happen is in the next chapter, an idea mentioned in a review, I don't know the name I'll mention it when I write the chapter, you know who you are! Okay so I think someone is gonna throw a party, but Gabriella doesn't want to go because she's kind of felt like no one cared as they are all busy and then she isolated herself a bit. Gabriella says she is studying and then she perks up at the end of the night and goes to the party and she asks around like 'where's Troy' and Sharpay says she saw him go upstairs and thinks he's in the bathroom and she goes up and can hear him groaning like he does when he's having sex with her and then she opens a door and finds him cheating on her. He's drunk out of his head when he's doing this. She get's really upset and it goes on from there. Anyway, enough of my rambling and story lines. Review if you like x C.**


	14. Happy Birthday Gabs!

**Hey! Was I the only one who couldn't update or login for days? Oh well. This chapter is basically Gabriella's birthday. Christmas is around the corner (for them, sadly not for us!) and then new year, and then the basketball championships. I've decided I'm going to skip a little time to prom, then maybe Troy's birthday and maybe include him being sad on his parent's birthday or anniversary of his parents death then the story is going to end, but the end is not the end, as then there is a spin-off. Woopeedooo. Anyway, enough of me. I'm going to let you read and maybe enjoy a long, descriptive chapter. Thanks x Also I need someone to answer a question for me:**

**In a common American High School, how many periods are there is a schoolday and how long do they last for? Plus how long is the average school day? (When does school normally begin at your school and when does it end) I need to know! OH AND ALSO!!! When are the breaks like weeks off? I heard in American high schools there is a 3month Summer and a Spring Break. So in conclusion:**

**What time does your school open and close? How many lessons are there in your schoolday and how long do they each last? When and how long are your school breaks. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

My mom and I decided about my party.

In the nightclub there is a front door, where there's going to be two bouncers, allowing groups in at a time. In the walkway between the next door into the party and the the front door, there will be three dark wood blossom trees on each side against the walls. There is a back light and suede green carpet, so it looks like a park. People will be let in with whoever they want the picture with, so some people might be a couple and want their pictures together and then the next might want a group of all their friends. The photographer will stand at the end and take your picture, giving you a code and allowing you into the main part, where there will be a photo stand as if it was a picture from a rollercoaster, where they can order their photo for free.

GENIUS.

At seven, when everyone is in, people will be asked to sit and there will be a classy, elegant meal. For starters, it is either thin vegetable soup or thin chicken soup. For main, it is chicken wrapped in bacon covered in cheese and barbeque sauce with either fries or potatoes, or for vegetarians it's salmon. For dessert, it's either cherry pie or chocolate cheesecake.

GENIUS AGAIN.

As for music, a DJ has been hired for the real party next door. It's got a huge bar, a dance floor, a stage and then a lounge area with squishy club sofas and small glass tables. There were two hundred and fifty coming.

My invites were necklaces for girls and chains for guys. They were given a neon pink or blue wristband on their way in after the photo and then they could come in and out. It said Gabriella Montez on the inside of it.

---------------------

My mom and I walked around Pure, the hidden away nightclub that was so exclusive and mysterious. It didn't use advertising. Nobody stopped you on the street to hand you a flyer. It got around by word of mouth.

I walked around excitedly looking at the amazingly beautiful water features and the ice sculpture with Gabriella Montez, Elegant Eighteenth, in blocks inside of it. I turned to my mom. "Thanks,"

"You're welcome sweetie," she said, kissing my head.

"Alright, so on the fourteenth. Everyone's got their invites, so ten days until your party. A limo has been hired to pick up you and Troy, and then it's going to go to Chads, were maybe Jason and Zeke should be and then maybe Martha, Sharpay and Kelsi could go to one of their houses so it's less to travel."

"Alright ma, love you." I said, kissing her before going out.

---------------------

I got home and went to see Troy. "Hey, how's the club?"

"Great, I wish you could see it. But you can't."

"I can't wait to escort you in." he said smiling.

"I can't wait for you to escort me in." I said, giggling as I sat next to his laptop on his desk. "Have you got a tux?"

"Nope..." he said."Can you help me find one?"

"Shopping?"

"Now?" he asked.

"Why not?" I said. He got up and pulled on his black Vans to match his black jacket and we went out. We were in the mall in thirty minutes at Bloomingdales looking at different jackets. We'd found him a perfect pair of black dress pants from Marc Jacobs which had a little bit of a shine to them and a black leather belt with a shiny, flawless silver buckle. I found him a crisp white, long sleeve, dress shirt wih black buttons and some silver cufflinks, all from Burberry.

"Thanks for helping me shop," he said.

"Well, don't want you to upstage me on my big night." I said, patting his back and smiling at him as he shrugged on a matching black jacket. "Maybe a bit bigger..."

"I know." he said.

"What do you mean, I know? I was kidding."

"I don't want to upstage you. I'm so nervous." he said, pulling on a new jacket.

"Don't be, it'll be great to have you on my arm." I said, looking at him proudly in the mirror. He looked so hot.

"Thanks," he said, giving me his signature grin. "Do you think I need a tie?" he asked, looking back up at himself.

"I dunno, you look pretty sexy how you are." I said. "Maybe, unbutton some more buttons,"

I adjusted his shirt and pulled and loosened some of his clothes.

"Done," I said. "You look gorgeous,"

"Thanks," he said, surveying himself.

"Now, could you stay in that a minute, because I need to find a dress that goes perfectly with it." I said walking away. "So no lime green, yellow, orange, purple..." I mumbled as I walked away.

I found a stunning red Anne Klein dress which clinched at the waist tied with a big bow, flaring out at the bottom. I found some Marc by Marc Jacobs patent peeptoe pumps in red to match it.

I decided to get Troy a red tie to tie loosely around his neck. When we stood together, I took a picture to show my mom on my BlackBerry and sent it to my mom. My mom text me back saying we look gorgeous together and to keep the reciept so she can put the money back into my account. We got changed again and paid for them before I dragged him around Juicy Couture.

"Ella?"

"Yes, sweetie?" I asked, as I put my third Juicy bag and second pair of Juicy Sweats behind the counter.

"Do you ever throw anything out of your closet?"

"Nope."

"So, how is it not huge?"

"It's a big closet..."

"I know, I've seen it but it's only half full and you shop all the time."

"I don't know Troy. When it starts getting full I'll start putting things in your closet and my mom's closet." I giggled.

"You wish. I'm not having my closet filled with Choose Juicy crap."

"It's not crap!"

"Hmm... course."

"Shut up." I giggled.

I pulled out my iPhone to see I had so many texts about my party. Should've given them my BlackBerry number. Woopsies...

--------------------------------------

Oh my god! It's the party tommorow! What I've been waiting for. I'm so excited. The limo is picking Troy and I up at six thirty tommorow night. My mom's best friend, Jayden is coming over tommorow with one of her stylists from her salon and she's going to do my make-up while the stylist does my hair. I'm having it down and really curly.

"Hey baby," Troy said to me, reaching out to kiss me. "Birthday tommorow,"

"I know, I can't wait."

"I can't wait to give you your presents."

"You got me a present?"

"No, I didn't bother getting the best girlfriend I've ever had presents on her birthday."

"You keep saying presents instead of a present."

"You say it like it's a bad thing," he grinned, walking away.

How cute is he? I bet he had help of Sharpay or my mom.

---------------------------------------

When I woke up the next day it was because Troy decided to jump on my bed to wake me up. At eight. I vaguely remember asking for my present to be an extra hour in bed. He dragged me downstairs and I was greeted to a living room full of birthday presents from my mom and Troy. One half of the room was split with Troy's presents and the other my mom's. I decided to open mom's first. She bought me two pairs of Christian Louboutins and a pair of T-Strap black and gold Yves Saint Laurent heels too. She got me a black Miu Miu skirt and a Marc by Marc Jacobs handbag and three more Jennifer Quellette headbands to add to my collection. My card was a huge Me to You card that read 'Best Daughter In The World' on it and there were flowers all over the front and when you opened it more popped out.

I kissed her and hugged her before opening Troy's side. He bought me a Links of London sweetie bracelet with different charms all around it and a Tiffany necklace. There was a pair of mirrored Gucci aviators and some Calvin Klein leather peep toe pumps. He bought me a Blooming Couture Juicy bracelet and a pair of Juicy earrings along with a Juicy Couture watch with a leather strap. He must have been on a role in the Juicy section. A pair of 7 For All Mankind skinny jeans, a purple mini dress from Prada and a few Gio-Goi t-shirts. Two pairs of velvet Juicy Sweats, one red and one blue. Lastly, he bought me two more pairs of Ugg boots. Some tall chocolate ones and a pair of metallic gold ones.

We retreated to the kitchen and my mom made us all my birthday breakfast. A tray of pancakes was in the middle of the table, a tray of waffles next to it, omelettes, a bowl of strawberries, a bowl of rasperries, kiwis, bananas and a bowl of mango. Maple syrup, chocolate sauce, strawberry sauce, caramel and Hersheys chocolate syrup were in bottles on the table along with ketchup for the omeleletes if anyone wanted them. I piled up pancakes on my plate and topped them with a drizzle of caramel and Hersheys, then lined the tops with strawberries, raspberries and mango. My mom put a candle on the top thinking she was funny, but we still laughed.

It was now ten, and it was eight hours until my party. Jayden and her colleage are coming in an hour, so I need to get a shower and dry my hair. I washed my hair with Tigi shampoo and conditioner and shaved my legs. When I got out I spread moisturizer across my arms and legs and then used my Three Step Clinique set that my mom bought me. I washed my face, used the pink toner and applied the moisterizer before I picked up my hairdryer.

--------------------

Two hours later I was sat in a black, swivelling chair feeling like a princess as Jayden did my make-up and her colleague from her salon curled my hair. I had one girl on each side giving me a manicure and then they would move on and give me a pedicure. My favourite mix CD of this week's Top 40 was playing out loudly and my mom was gossiping with Jayden about this woman called Rachel, the other people from the salon nodding along with them and occasionally saying 'I know!' or 'doesn't she!'

Riley, the woman doing my hair, noticed my three Jennifer Quellette headbands lying on the couch.

"Are those Jennifer Quellette? I love her headbands and accessories."

"I've got a collection upstairs, I'm wearing a red dress if you want to fix one in."

When my hair was finished, she fixed in a wide, red, silk headband and adjusted it. I wanted to clap at the job well done but my nails weren't dry.

---------------

At about five, everything was done and my mom held the dress while I stepped into it. She zipped up the back and brought me my new glossy, red, Christian Louboutin peep-toe pumps.

"I think these will go really nicely, instead of those black ones."

"Great idea," I said, as I stepped into them one at a time. My mom spent a couple minutes (felt like hours) taking endless photos and giving me hugs. I heard Troy coming out of his room to come and see me. His hair flicked out at the ends. He had his dress pants on and his shirt on but not buttoned up yet.

"Hey beautiful," he said.

"Hey sexy, come here a second." I said, as I turned on my purple GHDs.

"You're not straightening my hair are you?"

"Yes, it flicks out at the bottom and it looks better curved in."

"No, no way. Never again, I nearly had my neck burned off with those." He said, stepping back.

"I'm not lethal, I'm good with them." They beeped twice. "They're ready,"

He rolled his eyes. "Only cause it's your birthday."

Once I got going I couldn't really stop. I found it quite amusing styling a guys hair. His hair looked completely different when I was finished. I slicked it back with wax and now he looked _very_ sexy.

Almost too sexy.

I walked over to him and cupped his face before kissing his lips carefully.

"Not got lipstick on me now, have you?" he asked.

"Nope, it's that one that's good and doesn't go onto things."

"Yes, I've heard of that one." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, you're not allowed to be mean to me on my birthday." I said, slapping his shoulder playfully before kissing him. I looked around before my eyes caught the window. Thick snowflakes were falling down delicately and slowly, gradually forming a beautiful blanket of snow. I love snow.

"After the party, you want to have a snowball fight?"

"You'll lose." He said.

"No I wont, I'm the best."

"Sure you are." he said, before his straight face cracked and his grin formed again. I stepped towards him and started buttoning up his shirt. I pulled his tie around his neck and tied it loosely as he fixed on his cufflinks. I baggily tucked in his shirt and fixed on his belt.

"All done." I said.

"But you're not..." he said.

"What do you mean?"

"You've missed off one little thing."

And with that he pulled a small, black, velvety box out of his pocket and handed it to me. "Another birthday present," he said stepping closer to me. My eyes met his before I turned my attention back to the little black box, opening it with great care. A beautiful silver ring shone out at me, with a heart shaped diamond on the top, shining everytime it was moved and the light caught it.

"Don't worry, I'm not asking you to marry me." He said. "But it's a ring to show you how much I love you and care about you and everytime you'll look at your hand you'll remember that."

"I don't know what to say," I said, stunned.

He took the ring out and took my hand, slipping it onto my ring finger. It fitted perfectly. He brought my hand up to his face and kissed the ring before pulling me in, separating the centimetre between us in the first place and kissing me. We pulled away.

"I wish I had something to give you," I replied, stroking his soft, tanned cheek.

"It's cool, it's for your birthday." He said, playing with one of my curls. We both leaned in and kissed again, being separated when my mom called us, saying the limo would be here any minute. Family arrived at my house and I kissed each of them one by one and said thank you for coming. All the family which were due to arrive where at my house, and in correct timing two limosines appeared outside of my house. I texted Sharpay and Chad to tell them and for them to tell everyone else. The guys were all at Chad's and the girls where all at Sharpay's house. Troy and I made sure everything was okay with everyone in the other limo full of family and told them we'd see them there, before we slid into our own. He put his arm around me and kissed my cheek while he poured me a flute of champagne. I kissed him and carefully sipped it, informing the driver not to go over any speedbumps more than five miles per hour.

Until he stopped outside Chad's house, Troy and I were making out in the back and being all mushy, telling eachother how much we love eachother. Chad, Jason and Zeke piled in.

"Aww, thank you." I said as they all gave me a present. "You didn't have to." I stood up a bit (bent down a bit, my head was nearly scraping the roof of the limosine) and kissed them all on the cheek.

"You all look great," I continued. They all were speaking about basketball and telling me about how they've got a game next week. They had won every game so far in the season, which was eight games. We stopped outside the Evan's mansion and I saw Sharpay's face in the window. She waved from her room and said something to the other girls, causing them to all squeal. Sharpay gave me an excited look and then ran as she realized all the other girls were on their way downstairs. Ryan got in first, then Martha, Kelsi, Taylor and an out of breath Sharpay dressed in a short pink dress. She sat down next to Zeke and stroked his leg.

After a twenty minute drive to the main city, where there were clubs and resteraunts, we got out and walked out to the back street where the club was. The bouncers let us in and we stopped in the 'park'.

"Alright! My first batch!" the photographer said. "Gabriella, you can go first, all the others, behind me."

I had a picture in the park on my own and then I called for Troy to join me. We had two pictures and stood behind the camera where a lady gave us my custom made wristbands and the two photo numbers. Zeke and Sharpay had a picture, all the girls together, Martha and Jason, Chad and Taylor and Ryan and Kelsi. They were all fixed up with their wristbands.

"Send in the next ones when you're ready," the photographer spoke through his head set to the bouncers. We went into the dining room, where some family already where. We saw our pictures and I ordered all of mine, giving them to my mother. I put all of my presents into the back room and locked it and then came back to our table of ten. It had a center piece of a bowl of water with fresh pink lillies on lillipads.

We were served drinks by the first two waitresses as we waited for everyone else to arrive. The meal was to begin at seven.

--------------------------

It was nearly seven, and the room was pretty much full. The bouncer had gone to the woman who fixed the wristbands and said everyone on the list was here so we could start. I was having a great time and by the looks of my family, so were they. I walked around to each table and said hi. Most people had brought presents, which was sweet of them seeing as I didn't expect them to. The back room was filled with them.

The starter went down well, and so did the main meal by the looks of things. Troy and I halved our desserts and swapped so we had a bit of everything. At eight thirty we moved on into the main room. Just Dance, by Lady Gaga was blurring out loudly and everyone was dancing. I switched back and forth between the main room and the family room where my cousins, aunts, uncles and my grandma was. I played with my new cousin Lizzie for about ten minutes. My aunt Gina gave birth to her last month. The Top 40 was playing and I danced with my little cousin, Emily for a while before I went back into the main room.

"Hey," I said to groups of people I walked past.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAYYYYYY!" Some drunk girl screamed at me, coming and hugging me. I was polite and said thanks and hugged her back and then went off to find Troy.

"Hey baby!" he said to me eagerly, pulling me and kissing me. I could smell alcohol in his warm breath.

"You been drinking, babe?"

"Just a little," he whispered. "Tiny, tiny, tiny bit."

"Hmm," I said, walking forward and kissing him. "Just a tad."

"Just a tad," he confirmed, nodding his head. He kissed my forehead. "You want a drink, baby?"

"Yes please," I said. He led me to the bar, dancing around as he walked. I couldn't stop laughing at him.

"Mojito please baby," I said to him.

"One mojito for the beautiful birthday girl," he said to the barmaid. "And a Corona for me."

She mixed my mojito and handed the drinks over. "Happy birthday," she said to me.

"Thank you," I said as I turned around. We made our way back to Sharpay who was giggling uncontrollably. Now, Troy was tipsy, Sharpay was out of her head.

Zeke and Sharpay were dancing like they were in a strip club. Oh god. Sharpay's bending over and he's spanking her... jeeez.

"You're so fucking sexy!" I heard Zeke shout out.

"Oh yeah baby, you know what I can do!" she moaned back. Leaning back up and rubbing herself up and down him.

"Yeah, I do know what you can do." he said winking at her and she giggled and slapped his shoulder. Yes, because it's obvious you've never had sex with eachother. He's just spanking you because it's fun.

Chad and Taylor were dancing too. Thankfully it was PG. Her arms were draped around his neck and they were swaying their hips quickly and... well I can't identify what their feet and heads were doing but it didn't look too bad. Jason and Martha, how cute, Martha doing the little swirly on the heels while Jason didn't let go of her hands. Ryan and Kelsi, Ryan throwing the strangest shapes going and Kelsi laughing and doing a little dance herself. Troy held out his hand for me to take. He didn't seem as pissed as he was before. He seemed slightly more normal. Slightly.

I put my hand in his as a slower song came on. Not slow and mushy, but Thinking of You, by Katy Perry. **(A/N I love Katy Perry's album so there will be many of her songs playing :D)** I put my arms around his neck and he put his firm, strong, safe hands on my waist and pulled me closer. He buried his gorgeous face into my shoulder and I rested my head on his. I closed my eyes and listened to the familiar lyrics.

_Comparisons are easily done once you've, had a taste of perfection._

_Like an apple haming from a tree I pick the, ripest one I've still got the seed._

_You said move on where do I go? I guess, second best is all I will know._

_Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you, thinking of you, what do I do if,_

_You were the one who was spending the night, oh I wish that I, was looking into your, eyes._

He lifted his head up and kissed my head. He tightened his grip on my waist, as if he was never to let go of me. I'd never felt this safe and special in my life. **(A/N when theres a song in a chapter I usually skip the lyrics but the lyrics to this second verse are quite relevant to this little line of mushy crap. :D) **

_You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter, _

_Like a, hard candy with a surprise center,_

_How do I get better once I've had the best?  
You said theres, tones of fish in the water,_

_So the waters our test._

I love Troy. I want to shout it out as loudly as I possibly can. I felt like if I didn't get across to him how great and special I think he is and how much I appreciate and utterly adore him, I'm going to explode. I know it's probably one of the worst things ever to happen to him, but I'm glad he's had to move in with me. I bet if I didn't I'd be with Nick right now. Thinking I was the happiest girl in the world just because I had that jerk. He's not spoke to me since he hit me that day. He hasn't apologized, or even tried to. It's not like I'd accept his apology anyway. I love Troy Bolton.

_Burst through the door and, take me away, oh,_

_No more mistakes, cause in your eyes I'd like to stay. _

The song finished and he lightly pressed his soft lips against mine. It was such a small, innocent kiss, but it felt like he loved me when he did it. I never wanted the feeling to go away.

He graced me with his beautiful, white smile as he saw my gawp expression as I gazed lovingly at his beautiful face. He kissed me again and we danced as Pokerface by Lady Gaga started playing.

After we'd danced to Love Story by Taylor Swift, My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson and Sex on Fire by Kings of Leon, we all took a break and I collapsed onto the comfortable, squishy sofa. I heard people Ooohing and Aaahing. I looked onto the stage to see my mother pushing out a huge three layer cake on a small table, the top deck of it covered in candles. She locked the wheels of the table and got a sparkly pink microphone.

"Hello everyone," she said into the microphone. People wooooed and then she carried on. "Now are you all having a good time?" Wooooo. "That's good. Now we all know why were here, to celebrate our Gabriella's eighteenth birthday." Oh god...

I stood up and walked over to the stairs of the stage and I slowly walked up them and joined my mom on the stage.

"And now we'll hand over to Gabby," she said. My eyes widened. Oh god, I can't speak publicly to save my life. She handed me the mic and I took it.

"Hey everyone," I said. Great, confident Gabs, think confident. "I'd just like to say a big thank you to all of you for coming tonight, you all look great. Thank you to everyone for waiting outside in the cold. Thanks for the presents I've recieved tonight. God, this sounds like a prayer. Oh and a huge thank you to my mother, Maria Montez, for organising everything while I was on my ass, and thanks to Troy for being such a lovely boyfriend. Um... thanks to all my friends, I love you all so much. Plus, a huge thank you to the barmaids, the waitresses, the caterers, the DJ, the bouncers, the photographer, and thanks for making this the best birthday I've had yet." I got a clap and turned the microphone off.

My mom walked on again and said do you want to cut the cake so I said yes.

She gave me a cake cutter, the handle covered in pink rhinestones.

"Sharpay!" I said, holding up the pink, shining cake cutter.

"Oh my god! I'm so borrowing that for my birthday!" she squealed. Everyone that could hear us laughed. The room was filled with mumbles as the DJ stopped while I cut my cake.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU," I heard my special friends begin to sing from the couches, before everyone joined in. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR GABRIELLA," Well, not everyone said Gabriella since I have so many nicknames it's untrue. Troy said Ella, a majority said Gabby, a lot of them said Gabs and a few said Gabriella. I giggled. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUUUUUUU."

Everyone tried their best to hold on the you for as long as they could.

I closed my eyes and made a wish. _**I wish Troy and I will always be together no matter what,**_ and blew out my candles. This was the **best** birthday I'd ever had.

* * *

**So this is it. Here's a few things that are going to come up. I might change some.**

**Christmas Eve, all the Montez family shows up.**

**Gabriella's cousin likes Troy (might or might not happen)**

**Christmas Day**

**New Years Party**

**Back to school, basketball championships. **

**Prom preperations**

**Prom**

**Troy's birthday**

**And you'll have to wait for the next news! Not that I don't know it. All of these are a chapter each so there is atleast EIGHT chapters left. **

**Thank you for reading my stories. Review if you like. I'm not going to say I WANT 5000 REVIEWS BY TOMMOROW OR I'M NOT UPDATING!! lol. I bet some people will only read the capitals there and think I'm a complete freak. Probably update soon or tommorow.**


	15. The Montez Family

**

* * *

**

Hey, I've been off school today feeling really sick so I had time to finish this chapter. It's Christmas Eve and the Montez family appears, and this is a lot of family. It kind of focuses on Troy and how his life isn't going to be the same again without his parents because it's the first Christmas he's had without them here and he's missing all of the traditions that they used to have and adapting to new ones. Thanks, please enjoy. Maybe review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

It was later December and a beautiful, thick blanket of white snow rested on the ground of Alberquerque. Gabriella's car wouldn't start, which left her and Troy freezing as they walked to Walmart to get the Christmas groceries. The snow crunched beneath their feet. They walked in and Gabriella pulled off her gloves and hat, shoving them into her black Guess bag and taking Troy's too. He shoved his hands in his pockets and she held onto his elbow as they walked to where the turkeys would be. She picked out the nicest, most expensive she could find and laid it into their cart.

They had collected cranberry sauce, apple sauce, sprouts, potatoes, gravy, carrots, parsnips and stuffing. Gabriella's family was coming over and so they got a ham too, as a couple didn't like turkey much. On top of that they threw in the usual weekly shop, times by about ten for the quanity of people staying at the house.

They bought plently bottles of Coke, lemonade, water, orange juice, grape juice, Sprite and Dr Pepper.

Troy was nervous. He had never met the rest of the Montez family. He didn't think he'd have to meet all of them at once.

He carried the heaviest bags while Gabriella held the light few as they walked home, sharing a bag of peanut butter M&Ms. His and her favourite.

They got home and were greeted by a frantic Maria, her face bright red as she rushed around. She was tidying the house while the family would be here in less than three hours.

Now, when you say, family, people would think that it would be a small collection. A cousin or two, an aunt and an uncle, a grandmother.

No. This is the Montez family.

Three aunts, four uncles, seven cousins, two grandmothers and a dog. A dog. Because they wouldn't dream of leaving Popsicle home at Christmas.

"Where's the damn..." she heard her mother mutter. Gabriella went upstairs and checked all of the ten guestrooms. The beds were immaculate, dressed in white sheets with black suede and silk cushions and a black throw folded at the ends. There were dark chestnut doors, double doors leading to the closet and another single door, thick door leading to the en-suites. In each room was a small television and a big black picture of New York city.

She went downstairs and kissed her mom for doing such a good job. She helped put the shopping away with Troy before they went to her room to make sure it was tidy and there was nothing out that they wouldn't want anyone to find. Troy opened Gabriella's closet to find a batch of presents in the corner of the room. They were wrapped in blue, shiny, wrapping paper with silver ribbon wrapped around it, styled into a perfect bow.

"Are these my presents?" he asked mischeviously.

"No..." she said. He raised his eyebrows. "Okay, fine. Yes they are."

"Did you wrap these?"

"What else did you think I was doing Saturday night?" Gabriella asked. Troy widened and he grinned cheekily. "Don't even answer that."

"Ruin my fantasies." he said.

"You pig!" Gabriella retorted, slapping him playfully.

He put his presents back into her closet and walked back into her room.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Maria jumped up off the couch, smoothing her skirt down and walking towards the door. She took in a deep breath and made sure she stood behind the door as she opened it. She turned the silver door handle and pulled it open, family walking in and the room being filled with laughter and talking.

"How was your flight?" Maria asked each of them politely, fixing them all with drinks. Gabriella stepped down the stairs in her white heels as Troy followed nervously in his Vans. He never was that good at meeting new people. Especially in big groups.

"Gabriella!" Jenny said, rushing over and kissing both of her cheeks. Jenny was her cousin.

"Jenny!" she replied.

"Who's this?" Jenny asked, reffering to Troy.

Maria realized she needed to introduce Troy to the family.

"Hey everyone," she began. "As you know I've become a guardian and am looking after another child, well I say child he's actually one of the most mature people I know, this is Troy. Troy and Gabriella are together by the way. Troy this is Roxanne, Addie, Brent, Brooke, Tyler, Lola and Harry, these are Gabriella's cousins. Also this is Mike, Steve, Jack, Trevor, Jackie, Lisa and Nicola. Gabriella's aunts and uncles. This is Joan and Margaret. Gabriella's grandmothers."

"Alright, hey everyone." he said, looking around the room before looking at his shoes. Everyone began talking again and Troy decided he'd just go to his room, since he had no one to talk to as Gabriella and Maria were busy catching up. He flicked through his mobile phone, looking at pictures of him and Gabriella. He came to a picture that made his heart skip a beat. His mother, father and him. Earlier in the year, they went to Florida, the place were Troy had wanted to go when he was little. His mom wanted to go to Greece, she'd never been there before but first she wanted to take Troy to Florida, where he'd begged to go when he was nine. Troy had thought it was the best vacation he'd ever been on. _Selfish. _He thought to himself_. Troy could have gone to Florida whenever he wanted to. I could've took my kids when they are young. Mom could never go to Greece. _

Troy sunk further underneath the covers and pulled them over his head as he thought of his parents. Hot tears escaped his eyes and rolled down onto the sheet of his bed. He sniffed and breathed out deeply, curling up into the smallest ball he could. His mind wandered over many events he remembered sharing with his parents. From the nights where they would go out for dinner to a resteraunt and follow it by shopping and a movie. When he'd have a basketball game at his old school and they would cheer him on. When Troy would get upset about something and they'd know instantly. He could talk to his mom and dad about anything. Whether it was how girls minds work, sex queries, whether he should dump a girlfriend, go to a party or whether it was just what to do for his birthday. Either of them would talk about anything, and it didn't even feel akward, as he knew they would tell him the truth and nothing but the truth. They wouldn't judge him. His mother would never stay mad at him for more than five minutes. She used to say she just had to look into his blue eyes and want to give him a hug. She knew she had the best, nicest, most genuine son she ever could have had and she would be proud if she could see him today. Just see what had happened to him since they last saw him. The most gentle, caring, handsome guy alive in Gabriella's eyes. He had learnt so much and was popular in school. He was in his last school, but well, that was like getting a certificate. After five minutes of recieving it, it wouldn't be anything. A piece of paper, that's what it would be. But this was a trophy. A big, shiny, gold trophy. Displayed in a big cabinet, for everyone to see. You were proud of it.

Troy smiled at the memory of last Christmas.

* * *

_His eyes opened and he rubbed them. For some reason he felt... warm. Not physically, but it was a feeling that he couldn't shake. There was something... he knew it._

_"Hey baby," Lucille, a young, vibrant, beautiful thirty six year old woman walked in and sat next to her son. Her most prized possession whom she'd do anything for. "You gonna come down and open your presents..."_

"Christmas," Troy recalled. He grabbed his mom and pulled her back down with him and hugged her, showering her face in mini kisses.

_"Troy, stop." she giggled, slapping him off. She broke free from him and pulled him up. "Come on, I'll make you some breakfast sweetie."_

"Presents first." he said, walking with his mom downstairs. He turned into the beautifully decorated living room, as his mother was the editor of a home magazine and she always loved to have a modern home. He jumped onto the couch where his mountain of presents were.

"Merry Christmas Troy," his dad said, giving him his signature white smile, which Troy happened to inherit from his father.

"Wait!" Troy said, his eyes widening. He ran upstairs to fetch his parents presents down. He only got them two presents each, which was nothing compared to his... well twenty seven by the looks of it. Possibly thirty.

_"Troy! You didn't have to!" Lucille said as her son handed her a perfectly wrapped present. "Gift wrapped?"_

"Sorry mom, I can't wrap to save my life."

_"You better learn. You're wife will expect more than a gift-wrap. Even if it is craply wrapped." _

_"Oh well, long time till that happens, mom."_

She pulled the bow and the ribbon came undone and she started to unfold the wrapping paper covered in Bloomingdales logos.

"Just rip it mom," Troy said, eager to see his mom's reaction to the present he spent all day choosing.

_"Fine," she said, ripping it open viciously to meet a shoe-box. Her eyes darted up at Troy who had a gentle smile on his face. She carefully took away the lid, and her eyes met a pair of silky, colourful Marciano peep-toe pumps with black, glossy heels and a huge silver diamond on each shoe._

"Troy, they're beautiful!" she said, tracing her finger along the sides. "Thank you, baby." she said, getting up and kissing his cheek.

_"You're welcome mom," _

_She moved onto the second one, again gift wrapped in Bloomingdales paper. She tore off the paper, finding a blue box, reading Tiffanys and Co on the front in silver writing. She took away the lid and gasped at the sight of a silver necklace with a heart pendant._

"Read the back," Troy said.

_To The Best Mother_

_I Could Ever Have Asked For_

_Lots of Love_

_Troy xx_

_"Oh Troy," she said, kissing him again and again. He threw his dad his presents. He opened it less carefully than his delicate mother. His mother was soft and gentle, a caring, sweet nature. His father respected that and would do anything to protect his wife and only child. He found an iPod, one of the gadgets he hadn't yet had time to purchase. Along with that he had a $50 iTunes giftcard. He opened the second one and found an iPod dock from Bose, his fathers favourite brand to buy his gadgets from._

_He went over to his presents and opened them. Finding clothes, gadgets, a chain, shoes and sneakers, books, CDs, chocolate and a basketball, signed by everyone on the Lakers team. _

_They had later that day gone out to his Grandma's to wish her a Merry Christmas, along with his friends' houses. They arrived back home, were Lucille's turkey was nearly ready and Troy helped her prepare vegetables and Jack set the table. Jack walked over to Lucille holding mistletoe and stood behind her and he held it over their heads. She turned around and gave him a happy, long kiss. Troy was about to say 'Get a room' like he usually did, but he resisted. Let them have it. You wouldn't like it if you were trying to kiss your wife and some kid was shouting get a room at you. After all, they were here first._

_Troy continued chopping the carrots and peeling the potatoes. After two more hours, they sat down to their meal and laughter roared through the house. They sat down in the living room, each with a glass of wine or a can of beer. Troy was allowed to drink responsibly in the house if his mom said he could. They were all comfortable in their pajamas, huddled under blankets and pillows, where they probably would sleep that night, like they did every Christmas. It would never change. They watched the Christmas television, the same things were on every year. It was like a discreet tradition. A tradition they all hoped would stay the same forever. _

If only they knew that would be the last time Christmas would be like that. Troy felt more tears fall. He turned onto his tanned, toned stomach and soaked his pillow, sobbing uncontrollably. He couldn't breathe properly. His back fell and rose quickly as he tried to calm down and steady his breathing. He felt as if he was going to throw up. "Mom," he squeaked. "Miss you," he said, the 'I' too squeaky to be able to hear.

He cried until he ran out of tears, which turned out to be two and a half hours. He could have cried more, but he heard Gabriella coming, so he ran into his bathroom, locking the door and turning on the shower. He got into it and turned it to cool to calm himself down. He sighed as it ran over his body.

Gabriella waited outside his room door, shouting his name, knocking every now and again. He came out of the shower, cleaned and dripping wet, quickly drying his body with his towel and wrapping it around his waist. He unlocked the door and opened it.

"Hey, just got a shower." he said.

"Oh, I wondered where you went." she said, nodding her head. "Can I come in?"

He stepped out of the way. "Sure,"

She walked in and closed the door behind her as he went over to his drawers in the closet and pulled on some Calvin Klein boxers. He walked back in, finding her standing firmly with crossed arms.

"What's wrong with you," she demanded.

"Nothing," Troy said, raising his eyebrows and shaking his head, crossing his arms too. She stepped closer and he swallowed.

"You know you can tell me anything, don't you?" she questioned him, rubbing up and down his torso. "I love it when you've just showered, you're skins really soft."

"I know, I can tell you anything."

"I'll never judge you, and I'll help you out." she said, tracing her finger along his shoulders.

"I know," he said, stroking her back.

"Why did you go?"

"Cause, I don't know. Didn't know anyone and I got bored."

"Well, you should've just come up to me."

"You were talking." he said, kissing her forehead. She put her head into his chest and kissed the soft skin.

"Dinner's downstairs, my mom wanted me to tell you it'll be ready in a coupl_"

"Dinner!" my mom shouted.

"Now." she said. He pulled on his jeans and towel dried his hair before slicking it back with wax like Gabriella did her party the other day. He pulled on a white wife beater and a He held out his hand and she took it, him leading her out then closing the door behind him. They walked side by side along the hallway before going down the stairs.

Troy and Gabriella sat down with eachother and she stroked along his thigh as the starter was served. Gabriella's favourite - chicken and noodle soup.

After they ate another meal, Troy and Gabriella and the rest of the family lounged on the cream leather couches in the living room. They were watching the Christmas Eve television this time. Troy's heart was sinking even more with the familiar shows. He couldn't bring himself to laugh at them like he used to. Gabriella knew something was wrong with him. She thought he was over his parents. Well, not over them. I don't think anyone could get over such a loss.

"I'm a little tired," Troy whispered into Gabriella's ear.

"Come to bed with you?" she replied, rubbing his back.

"My room or yours?"

"Mine." she replied, getting up off him and leading him upstairs. She fell back onto the bed and he lay on top of her, not putting his full weight on her slim, delicate body.

"I love you," he whispered to her dark chocolate curls.

"I love you too, baby." she replied.

He kissed her lips before kissing her jawline.

"Troy," she whimpered. "We can't, they'll hear us."

"We'll be quiet," he whispered, kissing her face.

"Silent." she proposed.

"Right," he replied. He ran his lips along her neck and he noticed her shiver and goosebumps appeared on her arms. He took off her dress and bra, flinging them across the room, before taking off his own and pulling the covers over them. He kissed her on the lips again and she kissed back. So it was fair, she took off her underwear so they were in the same amount of clothes. None.

He ran his hands over each inch of her body before taking her hands and propping himself up over her. He pushed into her and pulled the covers over them further, completely surrounding them in their own world.

* * *

"I love you," she whispered to him as she inched closer to him in the bed.

"I love you too," he replied, moving down the bed so his head was with hers. He pulled down his pillow and pulled the covers over them as he kissed her forehead.

"Nighty night," she said quietly, putting her head onto the pillow.

"Night night." he replied while yawning, making her smile to herself.

* * *

**So there's my chapter 13. Troy was quite close to his Mom and Dad. Please review if you feel like it. xoxo**

* * *


	16. Christmas Eve

**Hey, I've got a dramatic, sad chapter for you. Just felt in the mood for a fight. Haha. Thanks, please review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**Troy and Gabriella slept soundly in Gabriella's bed under the white sheets. Troy still had a slightly, stomach knotting feeling about Christmas. How would he feel on the day when there wasn't the Bolton family's weird traditions. He didn't want to think about it. But as always, it would be there. In the back of his mind. The back of his mind was getting a bit cluttered with thoughts, problems, worries, unanswered questions. He wished he was outgoing and confident enough at this hard time for him to just come out and tell and ask. But he couldn't. He didn't want to break down. It seemed easier. Not for him of course, but for everyone else. Why should he be so selfish to make his problems everyone else's too?

* * *

Troy's eyes gently and slowly came open. He blinked and wiped the sleep from his eyes before looking down at the brunette, sleeping beauty who was snuffling softly, like an exhausted baby, in his arms.

It was now quarter past nine, and Gabriella's eyes were fluttering open. She looked up to see Troy staring into space. She knew something was bothering him. He'd been quiet for the past few days. She thought about it being his parents, but he never thought like that anymore. It's not like he was over them, she didn't think anyone could get over a loss of a parent. She still tensed up everytime her dad was mentioned.

He looked back down at the now, not sleeping, but still beautiful beauty and was surprised to see her brown, dazed eyes.

"Hey," he said, his throat sounding dry and sore as if it had been massaged with sandpaper.

"You got a sore throat?" she asked, reaching up and running her fingers through his hair.

"Nah, just thirsty." he said, giving her a small smile. She sat up and looked down at his soft, tanned face. Everytime anyone looked at him, they couldn't help but notice how stunning his eyes were. She never quite got over it or got used to it. It always came as a pleasant surprise when he opened his eyes or looked at her. She got up out of bed and held her hand out to him, which he took, but didn't make any effort. He just held it. She pulled as hard as she could and he moved about an inch. He grinned.

"You'll never get me out." he cackled. "Neverrrr!"

"I will," she said, pulling his covers off in one swift movement.

"Ugh," he groaned, curling up into a ball. "I just want to stay in bed today."

"Well you can't," she said.

"Why?" he asked, sounding irritated.

"Cause you do."

"Gabriella, that's where you're wrong. I don't have to get up. There's nothing I have to go to. So for that reason, I'm getting up and going to my room." he said, getting up and walking out the door in his boxers.

Gabriella felt guilty. She knew he felt vulnerable. One little nudge and he'd go over the edge. She knew how his mind worked and when he thought about his parents, how delicate he was. She knew not to apologize yet. He'd be angry and upset. In a couple hours maybe. She pulled on his red Wildcat jacket and felt soothed as she was buried in his scent.

It was now twelve, and had been three hours since Troy had gone to his room. She wanted to go and see him. She walked up to his door and knocked on the white glossed door. She heard a grunt coming from the room, which she took as a 'come in'.

"Hey," she said softly, holding a bag of McDonalds food and a dispensed drink. "I thought you might be hungry."

"Thanks," he said bluntly, sitting up and taking the bag being held out to him. He opened it up to find a burger, fries and a box of nine nuggets. "Trying to get me fat," he mumbled, then smiling up at her gratefully.

"I'm sorry about being to pushy with you before." she said, twiddling her thumbs.

"It's cool," he said, looking away.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "You seem distant. Like something's bothering you."

"I'm fine." he said quickly and sharply.

"Bullshit." she replied. She nodded her head and re-phrased it. "Look Troy, I know you_"

"But you don't." he said. "Nobody knows me. It's only me that knows me anymore." he said, giving her a fierce look.

"I know you well enough to know when you're upset. No offence Troy, but I'd rather you just tell me your problems and I know what's wrong with you instead of you just sitting here by yourself like a prick all day."

"Get out," he said, shaking his head.

"No. It was my house first." she said stubbornly.

"Right then, I'll get out. Since it's all your house."

She shook her head. It wasn't exactly how she wanted it to go. She saw him pull on some jeans and a shirt and some Vans before grabbing his car keys and wallet.

"Oh sorry, that car's all yours. I can't use it. You were here first. You're actually related to who looks after you. I can't use this money either, cause your mom earned it. Cause she's alive and you can actually ask her for it and speak to her." he said, throwing the keys and wallet back down onto the table, storming downstairs and slamming the front door behind him. She could have swore she saw him wipe away a tear.

"Idiot," she whispered. "Gabriella, you're an idiot."

-------------

It was now eight thirty in the evening. Maria didn't know exactly what had happened between Troy and Gabriella. But she was getting worried about Troy. He had been out for eight and a half hours in the freezing cold winter air. Gabriella had called Chad, Zeke, Jason, Ryan, Kelsi, Sharpay, Taylor and Martha to see if they knew where he was, but there was no sign of him being anywhere. Maria had tried Troy's number about twelve times, but each time he had ignored it. Gabriella had had numerous kind offers from her smaller cousins if she wanted to play with them, but she didn't feel like it. No niceness from Gabriella today until Troy came back safely.

Gabriella couldn't focus. He didn't take any money, he didn't take the car. How would he get anywhere? He hasn't ate all day. He must be starving, she thought to herself. What if he had been beaten up and thrown into a bin somewhere? What if he had walked so far and fell and sprained his ankle and can't walk back and he's stuck in some place he doesn't even know?

Her heart was beating so quickly she didn't even notice the tiny beads of sweat forming at her temples.

"Well Gabs, I've tried him about fifteen times. He's not answering me at all."

"What do we do?" she whispered nervously. She was afraid that any minute her mother would say it's all her fault that he's gone.

"Well, we could either just wait for him to come back. Maybe we could go looking for him."

"How about you stay here incase he comes back. I don't think he's too keen on the idea of so many people he doesn't know. I'll go looking for him."

"Right. Be careful sweetie." she said, kissing her head. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, grabbing her coat and buttoning it up. She grabbed the keys to her car and got into it before forcing the keys into the ignition and pulling out into the road. The road was icy and slippery due to the freezing winter conditions. She cranked up the seat heater to five and got thinking of places he could be. She drove past the beach, he wasn't there. She searched the park, the high street, the diner, went around every street which was remotely in reach of where he could get to by walking in eight hours. Christmas Eve. She was supposed to be spending it with her family, drinking cups of cocoa and sitting by the fire, watching television and laughing. Why would she want to do that when she could spend the day worrying and driving around the freezing town?

She remembered this time last year.

-------------------------------------

_It was Christmas Eve and the whole gang was chilling out at the Evan's mansion. Zeke, Chad, Jason, Ryan, Sharpay, Kelsi, Martha, Taylor and Gabriella had gone to the park and had gone to Pinkberry before retreating the Sharpay and Ryan's home and played on the Xbox and sang on the kareoke machine. Gabriella looked around at the scene around her. They were in the games room. Chad, Jason, Taylor and Kelsi were playing on the pool table. Sharpay was singing on the kareoke machine. Martha and Ryan were dancing on the dance mats. Zeke and Gabriella were playing darts. Well Zeke was. Gabriella was trying to. _

_"Wooo!" everyone clapped and cheered as Shar finished her song and took a bow for everyone. She handed Gabriella another beer and she took a gulp of it. Sharpay shouted out that it was time for the Celebrity Quiz which was on every year without fail. All nine of them gathered on Sharpay's couches. Gabriella curled up in her blanket and got comfortable with Jason, one of her best friends. _

_It was half way through the legendary quiz and they were all giggling at all of the stupid answers they had shouted out, some of them slightly drunk. Especially the guys._

_At about seven, Gabriella went home, accompanied by Chad who lived a few doors away from her. "Thanks Chad," she said, kissing his cheek. "I'll see you tommorow," _

_She went inside and was greeted by the whole Montez family, including the yapping dog, Popsicle. She fell down onto the couch next to her little cousins, who were telling in precise detail what had happened in their day. From when the dog licked her face, to when they went to sleep, to when they went to McDonalds, to when Popsicle ate a nugget so they put a hat on her. What a nice day you've had, Gabriella thought. _

_The fire was on and Maria Montez handed Gabriella a cup of warm cocoa and they settled back down to watch the Christmas movie. _

_---------------------------------------_

Gabriella felt annoyed. If she hadn't pushed Troy, she could be doing that tonight. Gabriella felt disgusted at her thought as she wished Troy had never moved in. She couldn't believe what she had just thought. She was about to give up, when she saw someone lying on a park bench. Was it Troy?

She pulled up and got out of the car before running through the park gates. She neared to the guy on the bench who was in dark blue denim jeans and a white shirt, using a black leather jacket as a blanket. In other words, Troy. She walked right up to him and saw him shift uncomfortably. She placed a hand on his freezing cold arm.

"Troy," she said softly to wake him. She shook him gently.

"Five more minutes," he groaned out of habit, before he realized where he was and his eyes shot open. "What are you doing here." he said, in such a monotone it didn't even sound like a question.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, softly rubbing her hand up and down his arm. "Come home, please. We've been worried sick all afternoon. It's nearly nine."

"Why would you want me there. I've only fucked things up for everyone since I came. I'm always miserable so I make people worry by sitting in my room like a prick all day apparently."

"Troy, I didn't mean that."

"Yes you did." he said.

"I meant in when I said it. But now, I'm kicking myself for saying that. I was a bitch to you. I understand you're upset and now I know why."

"You have no idea why I'm upset. You might know what it's about, but have you ever felt it."

"Of course I know what it's like to lose a parent!" she cried. "What do you think I felt like when my dad died?"

"Your dad. One of them. Imagine what it feels like for me. Mom and dad have both gone. First I'm on my own at home, everything was fine and I was just watching TV, then I get a phone call and the hospital is telling me both of them are dead! All of a sudden I'm being taken to hospital and I have to say goodbye to them and then a few days later it's the funeral then I'm taken straight to here from that day. All in one week. I didn't even get to say a real goodbye to all my friends. I had to just text them. Now I'll never see them again. I've just been ripped away from everything within a week."

"Troy, I know that everything's happened. All I can do is give you a hug and try to make things as normal as possible for you."

"How can things be normal again?" he shouted, Gabriella flinching at every word he said. "Nothing's ever going to be normal again!"

"I know Troy, I know."

"Stop saying you know! You think you know everything! You think just because you're smart and get good grades you know about everything! This morning, you don't know me! You only remembered I was alive four months ago! Yet you think you know every little detail about me and the way my mind works. You think just because one parent died, you know everything I'm going through and how hard it is. When you're in my situation, fine, yes. You can say you know how it feels, but you're not."

"Troy_"

"Shut up. Don't speak to me. I don't want you to feel any sympathy for me and I don't need you and your mother's help. I'm fine where I am."

"Troy you're on a park bench with no money. You're not fine, you're coming home with me."

"No, Gabriella. Don't you get it? I don't want to come home with you. I don't want to know you."

"Troy, don't say that." she said, looking down, warm, salty tears glazing her eyes.

"Just leave me alone and don't come looking for me again." he said, walking away into the trees, leaving Gabriella stood on her own, tears falling down her cheeks onto the ground. She couldn't let him go. She took her phone out of her pocket and dialed her mother's number.

"Mom, I found him." she said, sniffing and letting out a long shaky breath.

"Oh good, so you're on your way back then?"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean not exactly. Is he okay?"

"We just had a really big fight in the middle of the park."

"What did you say?" she said. Gabriella felt worse.

"What do you mean what did I say? He wouldn't let me get a word in! He was just shouting at me."

"God Gabriella." she sighed.

"What, it's all my fault? Well that's great. Thanks a lot."

"Gabriella, listen to me. What's Troy doing now?"

"He walked off and said don't come after me again cause he doesn't need our help."

"Go after him."

"Mom, he told me not to."

"I don't care. You have to go after him." Maria said firmly. Gabriella stayed silent for a couple seconds thinking about it.

"Right, I guess I'll go. Bye mom."

"Bye," she said, before hanging up.

More tears escaped from Gabriella's eyes. Her mom blamed her for Troy storming away. It was all her fault. This is the worst Christmas ever, Gabriella thought, making her way through the trees. She searched every nook and cranny of the small forest, until she found him sat next to the lake on a thick log.

"Troy, my mom says you need to come home."

"I_"

"I don't care." she said, walking up to him and sitting down next to him. "Look, I can't honestly say I know what you're going through. I thought losing my dad was the worst thing that could ever happen, and now I know that it could have been much worse. I genuinely am sorry for everything I've said to you today. I don't know the way your mind works. I don't know anything about you. If you come home, you don't have to talk to me or anything. You don't even have to payattention to any of us. It's not like you want to be there. We both realize that we're the last people you'd want to live with. Just come home."

He looked at her. His eyes were so dark and she could see the sadness and anger.

"Whatever," he said, standing up.

"You're coming home?" she asked hopefully.

"Guess so." he said bluntly.

"One more thing," she said as he was walking away.

"What," he said, turning around.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"It's up to you." he said, turning back around and walking towards to the car. She followed as she texted her mom. _Got him. Don't expect him to speak to you._

When they were home after the long, akward car ride, Troy went straight up to his room. She wanted to speak to him and tell him she was sorry and wanted to be with him again. She wanted to go to him and give him a hug. But he'd probably push her away. She had to stick to what she said. No talking to him. What would she do with his Christmas presents? She decided to still give him his presents.

Gabriella and Maria talked about what had happened and Gabriella found herself in tears again. She went back upstairs and got changed into her pajamas before wrapping up the rest of Troy and Maria's presents. When she was finished she watched television until she realized it was one o'clock. She fed Troy's presents to a giant gym bag and got her mom's presents for Troy, silently entering his room before emptying the presents onto the floor and arranging them, the nicest one being at the bottom.

She put the letter she wrote him onto the floor next to the pile of presents. She left his room and went to sleep in her own bed.


	17. Merry Christmas!

**Hey x This chapters Christmas Day and Troy and Gabs make up. Which is nice. I wouldn't break them up... yet. I didn't go to detailed about the presents they got, I understand it can be boring listening to me drabble on about every detail. It ends in sex. ;D **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Enjoy my chapter. :D**

* * *

It was Christmas morning and Gabriella's eyes fluttered open as her mother sat on the edge of her bed and shook her gently to wake her.

"Merry Christmas baby girl!" she said, giving a warm smile to her baby.

"Merry Christmas, mommy." she said, dozily.

"You coming opening your presents? They're in my room." she said, stroking her soft brown curls.

"Sure," she said, sitting up and holding her mom's hand while they walked to her room. Her brown eyes lit up as she saw the glittering, stunningly wrapped presents lying on her mother's bed.

"Mommy, thank you so much." she squealed. "But first, yours."

She handed her mother a large giftbag, filled with different wrapped presents. Such as a jewel covered compact mirror, a set of MAC lipglosses, a set of Clinique skincare set, DKNY Be Delicious perfume and a Tiffany necklace.

Gabriella opened some YSL make-up, some CDs, some Christian Louboutin heels, a dress from Marc Jacobs, a picture of her and her mother blown up onto a big canvas. She had got a Little Brown Bag and some jewelry from Bloomies. She hugged her mother when she had finished. Maria went to Troy's room to see if he was up.

She sat at the side of his bed like she did with Gabriella and gently rubbed his arm. "Troy," she whispered.

"Five more minutes," he groaned, again out of habit.

"Troy, Merry Christmas baby," she whispered to him. His eyes opened and he smiled at Maria. "You've got presents,"

"Really?" he said, sitting up a little bit.

"Course you have. Gabriella put them in last night."

"Um, can I speak to her please." he said.

"Sure, sweetheart." she said, standing up and going to Gabriella's room to get her.

Troy thought about what he was going to say to Gabriella and how he was going to say it. She came in through the door and closed it behind her. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," he said, pausing. "Look, I'm really sorry about last night. It's not like I'm not grateful for you all letting me stay with you. I mean, if it wasn't for you I'd be wandering around on my own on the streets. I regret everything I said and I hope you can forgive me."

She smiled at him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Baby, it's fine. You were upset. I know that my dad, it's not half as bad as what you've gone through. But when I had to wake up on the family events after he'd gone, I felt like nothing would be the same again. Which it wouldn't. But since then, we've adapted to it. You tell me the traditions you had last Christmas and we'll tie them into ours. Seriously Troy, just say if you want to do something, we wont bite your head off."

"I know, I'm sorry. And about last night, please don't break up with me. You're all I've really got right now and_"

"Hey, I'd never break up with you." she said, coming over and hugging him. "Never ever."

"Here, I'll get you your presents," he said.

"No, open yours first!" she giggled, pulling him up and leading him to the presents. "The red ones are from my mom and the blue are from me."

He opened his presents from the two and kissed Gabriella. He was about to pull away when she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepend the kiss. She licked his bottom lip and nibbled on it before he parted his lips allowing her to slip her tounge into his mouth. When the desperate need for oxygen occured, she pulled away and rested her forehead against his.

"I love you," she said softly.

"I love you too," he said.

---------------

Troy and Gabriella had got dressed, mostly wearing their new Christmas clothes. Troy was dressed in a white v-neck shirt and some dark blue denim skinny jeans with his black Vans and she wore a black, casual dress with a Baby Phat jacket and her new black, glossy Christian Louboutins.

They went downstairs and played with their younger cousins who were enjoying the company of their new toys. Gabriella helped Addie and Roxy get their heads around their toys and what they do, while Troy rolled the football to two year old Tyler, who would kick it back, well try to. It would go about three centimetres forward, but Troy clapped for him all the same.

At half past three, Troy and Gabriella got back from visiting their friend's houses and giving presents to them. Maria was just getting the turkey out of one of the ovens and the ham out of the second oven. Gabriella helped her mom mash potatoes and Troy mixed the gravy and cooked it. Gabriella got out enough plates and carefully placed spoonfuls of mashed potatoes on each square shaped plate. Maria had finished cutting the meats and placed one slice of turkey and one slice of ham onto each plate, before spooning on vegetables and Troy topped it off with gravy. Troy set the table expertly and put cranberry sauce, apple sauce, a gravy boat and the left over joints of meat.

Troy sat with Gabriella and Maria at the table and they all spoke. Troy and Harry spoke about basketball, as Harry was on his school's team too. He wasn't captain, but he was still on the team. When they were finished, they ate a chocolate cake, as it was something they all liked.

---

It was five, and Troy and Gabriella had been called into Maria's room.

"So my beautiful babies," Maria began.

"Mom, what did I tell you about calling us both your babies! It makes me feel dirty!" she said, causing everyone to laugh.

"Whatever. Do you want your special present or not?" she asked.

"Extra present?" Gabriella said.

"Yes. Here." she said. "I just thought it's something you would both need and like."

She handed over two wrapped boxes, one wrapped in pink and one wrapped in blue. They counted down from three and ripped the wrapping paper off, to find a small box.

"What's this? Pass the parcel?" Gabriella remarked cheekily.

"Just open the damn box," Maria said.

"Three, two, one." Troy said. They pulled the lids off the top, to reveal a set of car keys in each box.

"You got us cars?" Troy asked. "Really?"

"Well, I mean, you have to share a car and Gabs has had that Audi for two years, and I just thought you'd like them."

"Thanks Maria," he said, leaning forward and hugging Maria, kissing her on the cheek as he pulled away.

"Mommy, are you sure?" she said.

"Well, I've bought them. What else am I going to do with them?"

"I guess we'd be doing you a favour taking them off your hands." Gabriella giggled cheekily.

"Hmm..." Maria said, kissing her daughter.

"Where are they, mom?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, I want to see it."

"Okay, let's go." she said.

Maria, Troy and Gabriella went out of the front door and to the end of the street, where two Range Rovers, both black, were parked with red bows tied onto the bonnets. One number plate read GA8S M08, and the other read TR0Y B14. They got into their cars and their noses were filled with the aroma of fresh leather.

"Can I take it out?" Troy said eagerly.

"It's all yours, do what you want. Except paint it green and yellow." Maria warned, causing Troy to laugh. He pushed his keys into the ignition and pulled out into the road. Gabriella pulled out too and followed him, while she called him on his headset.

"Hey baby, this car's awesome isn't it!" she squealed into the car microphone.

"It's great," he said.

"Where are you?" she said.

"Driving near the mall, I think I'm gonna come home now."

"Yeah, me too."

They arrived back home and pulled up closer to their house. Troy and Gabriella kissed Maria one more time, and then chilled out on the couch all evening while watching sitcom Christmas Specials where celebritites featured, and countdowns to the Christmas Number One and so on. Troy looked down at the girl in his arms, who's eyes were closed. "Gabs," he whispered. "Ella," he repeated.

"I think she's asleep Troy," Maria said.

"Shall I take her upstairs?" he said.

"Please," Maria said.

Troy stood up and carried her bridal style up the cream carpeted stairs and kicked her bedroom door open, before gently removing her clothes and replacing them with some pajama shorts and his t-shirt that she slept in. "I liked that shirt," he muttered. "Guess she does too,"

"I love this shirt, thank you very much." she replied.

"So you're awake," he said, stroking her soft hair.

"Yeah," she said.

"You still want to be up here?"

"Yeah, I faked being asleep so you could bring me up here anyway." she confessed.

"Why?" he asked, stroking her face.

"I wanted to speak to you," she replied, reaching her arms up and placing one on his chest, the other on his shoulder.

"About," he prompted.

"Your Christmas. I was wondering how it went for you today."

"It was great. Well, not as bad as I thought it would be anyway." he said.

"Yeah?" she said, gaining a nod from him. "I was kind of nervous."

"Why would you be nervous?"

"Cause, Christmas is a day everyone enjoys, and it would break my heart if you didn't have a good day on Christmas. It only comes once a year."

"I know, and I've had a great day." he said, looking her right in the eyes.

"Good," she said.

"Maybe you could do something to make it a little better though..." he said, grinning at her.

"Come on then baby," she said, holding her arms out. He got up and locked the door before he dived down and landed next to her. They kissed for three minutes without taking a breath, and then he removed her dress, leaving her in a matching red and white lingerie set. He hungrily nibbled at her lips and traced his hands along every inch of her body. She removed his clothes, and he removed the remains of hers, before burying his head in her breasts and licking her hard nipples.

"You're so fucking hot," she said. She sprang up and turned him over, straddling him.

"Touch your," he said, swallowing as he saw the magnificent brunette stretching up before him.

"These?" she asked innocently, while cupping her breasts and throwing her head back as she squeezed them.

"Fuck," he groaned.

"Sorry?" she asked. He reached out for her, but she slapped his hands away. "Not yet,"

"I want them." he begged. "Touch yourself,"

She reached for her breasts again. "Not there," he said. She traced her hand down her stomach and pressed her middle finger down onto her clit, massaging it in circular motions. She moaned to herself and his rock hard cock was growing longer and longer.

"Troy I'm so wet, fuck me now." she said.

"Beg." he demanded.

"Please, Troy." she moaned.

"Beg." he repeated louder. "Beg more."

She shut her eyes and began to beg for him. "Troy, fuck me, I need you. I want you. I want your cock in my wet pussy. I'm so fucking wet. See?" she said, taking a sample of her juice for him and holding it to his lips to lick. "I'm never this wet Troy, not even when I fuck myself when nobody's home in my bedroom to that fantasy."

"What fantasy," he moaned.

"You and me at school. You fuck me on the rooftop. Hard."

"You want it?"

"I need it." she replied, looking in his eyes with a needy glare.

He shifted her legs and pushed into her, forward and back, forward and back, forward and back. After five minutes, Troy felt like he was about to come and so did Gabriella.

"Faster," she screamed, digging her sharp nails into his soft, smooth back. "Deeper, deeper than you've ever gone."

He pushed his full length into her and she threw her head back. He pulled out, leaving just the tip at her entrance and rammed into her again, slowly, until he found the rhythm and sped up.

They finally reached their climax, and his body collapsed onto hers. Their heavy breathing regulated, and they fell asleep slowly, stroking eachother's bodies.

* * *

**There's my chapter! I'll try and update more often. Promise x Thank you ..Seraphina.x. for reviewing. I swear you've reviewed every chapter. Thank you!**

Also can someone answer my question:

1) In a regular American High School, how many periods/lessons are there in a day and how long do they last for, how long is lunch and how many lessons are before and after it, depending on the answer you put before.

**2) When are the breaks and vacations and how long do they last for?**


	18. New Years

**Ughh! How pathetic! Major writers block. I knew I wanted a new years party, and when I did it it was so short, probably about 800 words, not good. So I was trying all week to finish. I think I'm out of my writers block and will be writing again very quickly. Thanks for reading my story and reviewing and thanks for answering my question! Needed that one. I'll start writing now. Oh and by the way I changed my pen name. I didn't want it to be like my real name. Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

It was December 31st, New Years Eve, and Troy and Gabriella were getting ready for Sharpay and Ryan's annual New Years party. Gabriella was wearing a fitted, white dress which flared out to her knees from her hips and had thick straps. She was wearing a pair of glossy, white, killer Jimmy Choos with a rounded toe, and her Tiffany bracelet and necklace, both from Troy. Her eyes were decorated with jet black, long black eyelashes, with dimantes on a few of the lashes. She wore white, glittery eyeshadow and white lipgloss. Her hair was flowing freely down her back.

Troy was dressed in dark blue denim, skinny fit jeans with a white t-shirt, chosen by Gabriella to match her outfit. He pulled on a brown jacket and Gabriella tied a brown scarf around his neck, which was sprayed with cologne. He pulled on his grey Vans and they climbed into Troy's Range Rover, picking Chad and Zeke up on the way to go to the Evan's mansion.

"So guys, basketball champions when you get back?" Gabriella said.

"Yeah," Troy said.

"We're playing West High again." Zeke chirped.

"I thought you already kicked their asses," Gabriella said.

"We did, but they've won the majority of the games they've played and are second best. So the decider is East High against West High." Troy informed her.

"I'm sure you can kick their sorry asses again though," Gabriella assured them.

"Yeah, but I've heard they've had some serious training by their coach." Chad said.

"So? All in all, they're a crap team. They don't work together like you guys do. Like the other day, Jason could totally have made that shot, but he knew it was a risk, so he just gave the winning shot to Troy and Troy scored it without any hastle from those Pirate guys. Those West High guys just hog the ball all the time and most of them don't even get along with eachother. They'd probably take down their own Captain just so they could have a shot of being captain. Plus they suck."

"Yeah, I know. But when they don't pass it's pretty hard to intercept them." Chad said.

"They'll have to pass eventually. It'll be cool, and I'm sure we'll all be pretty proud of you guys even if you don't win. You're at the top of the league."

"I know, we've got so many points it's unreal. Been a great year." Chad said, slapping Troy on the back.

They pulled up onto the driveway and Troy parked the car and took the keys, locking the car as they walked towards the front door. They walked across the hall and entered the elevator, pressing to go to the basement where the bar was. All four of them arrived, and the doors opened, welcoming them to Pokerface by Lady Gaga playing out loudly. They fought their way through the crowd, finding Sharpay dancing with her twin brother, Ryan.

"You want a drink," Troy spoke into her ear.

"Vodka and coke please baby," she said. "Thanks,"

He mixed into the crowd, speaking little bits of small talk to people on the way who said 'hey dude' to him. A few minutes later he came back to her, holding her drink.

"Thank you baby," she said, taking a gulp of the drink. "You look gorgeous, tonight."

"Thanks, so do you." he replied, staring into her eyes. "Dance?"

"I'd love to." she said, taking his hand. They put their drinks on the coffee table that was with the squishy club sofas where Chad, Tay, Shar and Zeke were sitting together.

They swayed together quickly and he twirled her around before putting his hand on her waist and pulling her close again.

It was half past eleven and Ryan called out on the microphone.

"HEY GUYS!" he shouted.

"Wooopp" Gabriella shouted along with everyone else. She had been dancing non-stop with Troy for an hour and was now making her way back to the sofas to sit down on and drink.

"Only half an hour left till the end of this year!"

"We got some fireworks outside, so in about fifteen minutes we're all gonna get outside into the garden," he said.

"Woop," everyone cheered again. The playlist began again, playing Hot n Cold by Katy Perry. Zeke and Sharpay stood up and danced crazily to the song. Sharpay's blonde hair swished around wildly as Zeke moved his feet smoothly. Chad and Troy were throwing the strangest shapes known and Gabriella was shuffling her feet with Taylor. Gabriella fell back down onto the sofa and took a sip of her cold drink.

-------------

It was five minutes until midnight, and Troy and Gabriella were stood outside in the crowd. His jacket was around her, along with his arm. Her arm was snaked around his waist.

"You know what," Gabriella said.

"What?"

"This time last year, when we were all stood outside in the garden like this, I never would have thought that in a year I would have a gorgeous guy and best friend like you."

"Me neither. I didn't think that in a year, I'd lose everything and with that gain the best thing I've ever had." he said. She leaned further into him.

There was a long, comfortable silence between the two as they gazed up at the beautiful, twinkling stars. Gabriella gasped. She had never seen them so bright. It seemed as if they were winking at her.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four," Ryan began to count. Gabriella turned her head and looked into Troy's eyes, which were already cast on her. "Three, two, one!"

He leaned in and kissed her as the first firework screeched as they raced up towards the twinkling stars.

She placed her hand on the back of his head and ran her fingers through his soft hair. The scene was incredible. She pulled away and smiled at him before looking back up at the colourful, exploding sky. It was just like a movie.

"I love you," he said. She looked back up at him. He'd said that to her a million times, but never was it as believeable and loving as he had just said it.

"I love you too," she said, leaning into him further.

---

The next day they woke up in Troy's bed, wearing nothing, but sharing a black cover.

Troy sat up in he bed, causing Gabriella's chocolate brown eyes to flutter open.

"You up?" she croaked.

"Yeah," he replied.

They lay in bed for another half an hour or so, before Gabriella got up, and forced Troy up while she was at it. They took showers and got ready, as they were going to Bloomingdales for the day.

They got into Troy's car and pulled out the street.

"Get me some gum from the glovebox?" he suggested. She opened the glovebox eagerly, to find a pack of gum.

"Strips? I don't like strips."

"Good I told you to get me one and not the other way around then, isn't it?" he said sarcasticly.

"Hey, don't be smart with me. I like the little square ones."

"They're no fun." he said.

"Well, you'll find that the strips aren't good, they run out of flavour in about two minutes."

"Good there's ten in a pack then." he replied, smirking to himself as he wound her up like a clock.

"Plus, they go really stiff after a while. It's like chewing the steak that Chad made at the barbeque a couple weeks back."

"Don't remind me. Please." He begged. "We shouldn't have ate that, we could have got food poisoning."

"It would have been mean if we didn't. He tried, and that's all we can say. Here." she said, forcing the stick of gum into his mouth. "Isn't it so much fun, Troy?"

"Shut up," he said grinning, playfully poking her tummy.

They arrived at Bloomingdales and parked up outside before they walked up to the revolving doors, her hand in his.

----

They were walking out, tons of bags in each hand, when Troy's iPhone rang.

"Hello?" he said. "Ah, hey man. Yeah. Yeah. Right. That's cool. See you in about an hour then? Right. See you later man." he spoke. Gabriella looked at him expectantly.

"What's happening?"

"Practice."

"Ughh." she groaned.

"For the Championship finals against West High. Coach K's arranged practices again. I'll have to be there in one hour. You can come with me if you want. I think Sharpay and Taylor's going."

"Cause I'm a good girlfriend," she said, getting into the shiny, black car again.

An hour later, Gabriella was sat on the top bleachers, looking down at her boyfriend and best friends in their white training kits, while listening to a 'bitchy gossip mode' Sharpay.

**Gabriella's POV**

Wow. Who knew someone's mouth could move so fast?

"And anyway, so Susie completely decided that she would just be completely unco-operative, and spill the fucking water everywhere!" she continued. What are we going to do with her...

Throw her in a bin and duck tape the top down before rolling it down a bumpy hill?

Just kidding.

Althought it would be funny.

Again, kidding.

"Well done, Troy!" I said loudly, giving a few claps. He looked up and gave me a smile.

"Get up to anything last night then after the party, girls?" Tay asked.

"Yeah," I said, remembering the night before. Ahmazzing Dahhling.

"Yeah, all night long." Sharpay giggled.

"So that explains why Zeke is like a slug today?"

"Probably." Sharpay nodded. "You know how I am."

"Sharpay!" I cut in before she said more. "Too much!"

She giggled and so did I. We looked down at the guys again, ocassionally cheering.

"I hope they win," I sighed.

"They've come so far, it'll be a shame." Taylor replied.

"And they'll probably be depressed if they loose. Then we wont get any, if you know what I mean."

"Sharpay!" I scolded her again. "Get your horny ass away from us!"

Some guys whipped their heads around.

"Eww! Not literally!" I squealed, they looked away before one of us sniggered and all three of us sprawled out laughing.

---

At about five, Troy and I got home with our Starbucks Frappucinos and Krispy Kreme donuts which we got on the way home. I took a gulp of my ice cold Caramel Creme Frap and trecked upstairs with my Bloomies bags. I dumped them on my bed and emptied them out, Troy did the same with his and we arranged who's was who's (wasn't that hard) before taking them to our own closets.

I went downstairs to my cousins, who were leaving in three days. Thank god. Not that I don't like them, but even though this house is very big, but it gets crowded with twenty people and a yappy dog under one roof. Plus some of my friends call this their 'second home'. Usually, that would be good.

Troy and I got comfortable in my bed in our lounging clothes and covered up with the covers before opening the box of donuts. We were surrounded with junk food, as on Fridays from 5-sleep, we just chill out and eat. We were buried in a bed of bottles of Coke, Smirnoff Ice and Peroni's, along with our second box of donuts, Hersheys chocolate bars and all types of M&Ms, plus Cookie Dough and Caramel Chew Chew ice cream.

I stuck my finger through the middle of my original glazed donut before taking a bite from the giant ring.

"When's the big game?" I asked Troy, looking up at him.

"That sounds familiar..." he said confusedly. "The end of the first week we get back."

"Next Friday?"

"Basically," he said.

"You better get practising then hadn't you," I said.

I winked at him and he gave me a small laugh before he paid his attention back to the Friday night television, which I did too.

* * *

**So here is my incredibly crap chapter. Sorry but I read a couple of FanFictions so that slowed me down to, cause I love to read them as much as I like writing them so I took a little break and now I'm hoping to get back on track. Review! x C**


	19. The Big Game

**Woo. My writers block has gone away for now. This is kind of a long chapter, it's back to school, the big game, the afterparties. My whole Saturday seemed to fly by when I was writing this. Enjoy my chapter and thank you for reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. So sad. **

**ANOTHER QUESTION PRIOR TO NEXT CHAPTER -- NEED IT ANSWERING FOR NEXT CHAPTER!!! NEEEEED.**

**Okay, calm down. When abouts in a school year is prom? Like what month and how early/late in the month? I'm guessing May, but I'm not too sure. PLEASE TELL ME!!!**

* * *

Troy and I arrived in the East High parking lot before getting out and walking up to the ever so familiar entrance. Everyone was talking about their Christmas and New arrived at mine and Troy's locker, which were next to eachother, and got out our books for the first two lessons, shoving them into our bags. I took his warm hand and intertwined my fingers with his. We eventually found the red door which lead to our homeroom, and went through it.

"I don't know, it was just like, pink jelly." I overheard Jason saying to a fascinated Chad.

"Hey," Troy said, sitting on the edge of his table.

"Hey," Chad said. "Coach is gonna inform us today about the training schedules."

"Right, are we going today?" he asked.

"Probably. All day everyday up until Friday I'm guessing." Jason said.

"Hmm... this is from the guy who was talking about pink jelly just minutes ago." I said, cutting into their conversation.

"It was amazing!" Jason exclaimed. "The flavour, the smell, the texture, it was uber je_"

"Settle down class," Mrs Darbus said as she heard the bell ring. As much as I hate the saying, saved by the bell.

"Well I don't have time for your 'uber' jelly." I whispered before turning away to my seat.

---

It was second period, just before break and Troy and I were playing soccer with pieces of paper. Well kind of, we were flicking the paper balls into pencil nets.

Just shows you how boring Biology can be. There was a knock at the door and all of the other bored students whipped their heads around at what could be the sign of drama.

"Can Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth come to the gym for Coach Kelly please?"

Troy and Chad jumped up quickly and stuffed their books into their bags before running out into the corridor.

Love you too.

Who am I going to play paper soccer with now?

---

I sat with Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi and Martha that lunch since Troy and the rest of the guys hadn't returned yet. Sharpay was gossiping about Vicky Stevenson and how she's totally being a little bitch in Math.

I looked around the busy room, bored of Sharpay's rambling. Ewww. Nick's sucking some girls face off. Get a room.

Then he looked up and saw me looking at him. He smirked at me and I gave him a 'ew, you freak. I don't like you, you disgust me,' look. Yes, you know the one.

"Ellaaa," I heard in a sing song voice behind me. I looked back to find Troy in his red Wildcat uniform, holding a plate of pasta.

"Troyonopolus." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Troyonopolus." I replied.

"It sounds like a dinosaur," he said. "Or maybe even an illness."

"So, it's fun to say."

"You're supposed to shorten people's names for it to be a nickname."

"Yes, and I can't shorten Troy. So you're Troyonopolus."

"Shut up and get a room." Chad said across the table.

"We're not doing anything you need to get a room for," Troy smirked. "Yet."

"Maybe later. So you we're practising for the game?" I said.

"Yeppo," a slightly hyperactive Zeke squealed.

"Jason, you haven't given Zekey here a dose of you're uber jelly have you?" I asked as if he was a little kid.

"It was epic!" Jason exclaimed, causing everyone to laugh and roll their eyes.

"He hasn't given him any pink jelly but we've drank about six energy drinks since second period." Troyonopolus replied.

"Eughh. Then why's Chad not jumping around. He gets hyper when he has a cup of coffee, never mind an energy drink."

"Chad actually worked it off." he replied.

"Oh guys!" Zeke said giddily. "I forgot to tell you! I baked cookies and brownies and shortbreads last night!"

"Where are they?" Jason demanded, suddenly forgetting about his uber jelly.

"Here, in my book bag." he said, taking out a tub of his double chocolate chip brownies, a tub of his chocolate and white chocolate chip cookies and a tub of his sugar covered shortbreads. He took the lids off and everybody took one of each thing.

Always handy having a friend who loves cooking and baking.

"So guess what guys," Sharpay began. "Because me and Ryan are like, the best at theatre, we're having a moral put up on the drama theatre walls like the basketball team did. So people have something pretty to look at while they're waiting for us to come on."

"Awesome," I said.

"Oh! And Kelsi, you can be on it too with a piano or something."

"Get you!" I squealed at Kelsi.

The rest of lunch flew by and before we knew it we were in sixth period, English. Reading Shakespeare. Some people find it hard to understand, but I don't really find it that hard. I like this book. A Midsummer Night's Dream. I love the title the most, and I usually compare the people to who they would be in real life.

Troy and Chad were practicing again, from now to four thirty, so I was scheduled to go and do nothing at home. Maybe catch up on some homework.

---

We were at home again, and my mom and I were watching 13 Going On 30 at home with a bowl of popcorn and another box of Krispy Kreme desert mix donuts.

It was about five when Troy came home, sitting on the armchair.

"Hey," I greeted him.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Coach kept us after practice to speak to us about plays and stuff like that."

"It's fine, Troy." my mom said, giving him a smile.

"Want a donut?" I asked, sticking my finger through the hole in the middle of it and thrusting it out towards him. He leaned over and took a bite from it before paying attention to the movie.

"Razzle red." he said in a high pitched, girly voice..

"You've seen this?" I said, intruiged at how he knew the words to such a girly film.

"My mom forced me to watch it with her once when my dad went away for work and she was bored and lonely." he smirked.

"Aww," I replied. "My little chick flick lover. More donut?"

He nodded and I threw a chocolate dreamcake at him, which he caught. He could catch anything, he was like a cat.

I dipped my finger in my tub of Nutella and dove it into the popcorn, licking it from my fingers.

"That closets like Gabriella's," Troy remarked, as she came into a room full of shoes and clothes.

When the film finished, my mom was asleep on the couch beside me. Troy lifted her and took her to her bed while I invaded the kitchen cupboards trying to find something we could eat for dinner. Troy put the remaining donuts and Nutella in the refridgerator before he turned on the oven. We decided on chicken with the Budweiser BBQ sauce and cheese and bacon.

"Meaty," Troy remarked, as he smothered the chicken in the sauce and wrapped it in the bacon.

"Meatylicious," I said, causing us both to laugh. We washed our hands and put them into the oven. I sorted out the fries whilst Troyonopolus mixed a salad.

Half an hour later, everything was done and I went to gently wake my mom up for dinner.

"Mommy," I whispered.

"Carlos..." she whimpered.

She was dreaming about my Dad. Do I wake her?

She shifted and opened her eyes, giving me a smile.

"Mommy, Troy and I made you dinner." I said, stroking her hair.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Six thirty." I replied.

"Oh, right. Thanks sweetheart. I'm coming down now." She said, pulling herself up and getting out of bed.

"See you down there?" I proposed.

"Sure thing sweetie," she said, pulling on some comfortable leggings and a dress with some of my dad's old plain black socks that she still uses. She says they are comfortable.

She came down and gave Troy and I a kiss to say thanks for making dinner and she was tired.

We ate at the table, talking about Bitch Jeenie at my mom's work while the Top 40 was on the TV.

"This is really good," my mom said about our meatylicious chicken. "Zeke been teaching you?"

"No, but that reminds me. He made cookies, brownies and shortbreads and told me to take some home for you, mommy." I said.

"But you've ate them." She finished.

"No, actually. They are still untouched by me. For now. So you'll have to get them later before I see or smell them."

"Thanks Gabsogullivian and Troyotopia." she said.

"Troyonopolus actually." He corrected her, taking a bite of his chicken.

She raised her eyebrow and I shook my head, giving her the 'don't ask' look.

---

It was Thursday evening, and there was a 'Pep Rally' as the cheerleaders called them. Basically, everyone on the school field, a bonfire, music, party, food, fun, cheerleading routines and the basketball team getting praise and a lot of pressure with that.

Normal rules, red, white and gold only. So I chose some gold, wet look leggings and a red dress with red Marc Jacob heels. Plus my red, silk Jennifer Quellette headband.

Basketball team wear their uniforms and cheerleaders wear theirs.

Troy and I were ready, and my mom got all motherly on us and took a picture of us before kissing each of our foreheads and giving us a careful speech. Bliss.

We got into my car, for a change, and I drove us to school. The guys had been sunning themselves all day and being fed grapes. Guess who by?

Well, Mr Matsui decided since I did such a good job last time, I can do it again! And any other time they want to be pampered!

Woopee.

I hope you know that was sarcastic. There's really nothing worse than being a slave to fifteen teenage guys. Who only care about food and sex. And pink jelly. I was looking all around Walmart trying to find some.

"You ready?" Troy asked me.

"Yep," I replied. He got out of the car and ran around the front before he opened mine for me. I climbed out and kissed him a thank you.

We made our way out of the back door to the field, which was full of lights and music was pounding.

"Good luck Troy!" some girl screamed as she was stumbling around in her heels with another slightly pissed girl who had brought alcoholic drinks. Bad ass!

He smiled at them and we walked on. Naomi Leverman came over to me.

"Hey Gabriella!" she exclaimed.

"Hey," I said, being friendly. She was a bit to cheery for the sarcastic me, so we didn't really work out when the whole 'lets be best buddies' scenario a couple years back. We were still friends though.

"I love your leggings! I want some like that. But in purple. I love purple." she said, giggling.

"Thank you," I said. "Oh, I've got to go, I'm sorry." I said, as Sharpay saved me by calling me over.

"Thank you." I said to Sharpay as I reached her.

"No problem. But purple is a nice colour." she smirked.

"Don't start." I warned her.

"Fine." she said, nibbling on a heart shaped cookie she got from Zeke.

"Troy tried baking me a big cookie the other day," I said. She sniggered.

"And how did that go?"

"It was nice! It was from a mix though. Still good." I said. "He even iced I Love You Ella on the front."

"Cute." she said. "If they win tommorow, Zeke will be on baking mode. Non stop. Plus if he doesn't win he'll be on baking mode to try cheer himself up. So either way, I get cookies."

"And you get fat." I coughed. She gave me her evilest eyes. "Hey, in about twenty years you'll be about thirty five stone and he'll be feeding cookies into your mouth." I laughed.

She glared at me. I stopped. I know better. There was silence. I couldn't resist.

"Martha will have some trouble trying to find the pink jelly too." I said, causing the silence to end and both of us to start laughing.

---

Near the end of the night, I was sat on Troy's lap as Mr Matsui was speaking and the bonfire was burning.

"It's just like fucking Grease." he mumbled into my ear, causing me to snigger.

"Tell me more, tell me more." I sang quietly. He was making me bounce up and down like an idiot as he was moving his knees up and down quickly.

At the end of the 'Pep talk', the cheerleaders did one of their little dances and there was an applause.

"Throw them on the fire," I half shouted half spoke, Troy and Chad laughing.

It was ten thirty and Troy and I went home, along with the rest of the basketball team so they could get their rest for tommorow. As if they needed it. They wouldn't have to move a muscle as I'd be taking care of them. Sharpay is helping me tommmorow, whether she likes it or not.

---

The sun came out from the patch of cloud and sunlight peeped through Troy's slatted blinds. It was 6:30, early in the morning and Troy had just got up,

"Excited baby?" I said.

"A little bit." he said.

"Nervous?"

"Nope." he said. "We've played them before. We won easily. Simple as that."

I wore something special today. A red, fitted, satin mini-dress that I got from Macys earlier this week, along with the red heels I wore last night and Troy's white training jacket over the top. Glamorous plus sporty. Totally WAG.

I drove us to school and we all had to go to Ms Darbus' room to get our mark before going to the rooftop. It was a sunny day and they were lazing around in their white training kits. Well, some where not wearing the top and were just in the shorts. Which Zeke wasn't too happy about since the love of his life was walking around and was wearing such a short skirt.

I lay on top of Troy as he was a shirtless and looked like he had a nice tanning spot.

"Babe, I'll have a big patch of white where you've laid." he said.

"You're such a girl sometimes." I said, sitting back up. "You need any sunscreen?"

"Oh, I forgot to put it on."

"Tsc, tsc, tsc," I said, squeezing some onto my palm. He winced as the cold cream made contact with his warm skin.

I spread it around until he was covered in a thin layer of it and put it away. He put some on his hands and put it on my bare shoulders.

"Don't want you being burned now, do we?" he said. I giggled and leaned down, burying my head into his neck.

---

It was three thirty, and West High Knights were filing into their half of the gym. The guys were all in their locker room. The mascot was running around the court, along with their crappy knighty mascot.

Everyone was cheering, unlike Sharpay, Taylor, Martha, Kelsi and I, who were bundled up with nerves.

"Alright girls, we can't do this." Sharpay said. "We can't sit here like sorry ass bitches! We have to cheer them on! We have to scream for them."

"She's right." Kelsi said. "Alright, we'll all cheer."

"WOOOOOOOO!" I cheered out. "GO TROY, GO CHAD, GO JASE, PINK JELLY, GO ZEKE, WOOO" I screamed.

Sharpay was using her high pitched voice to her advantaged by cheering loudly, above anyone else.

They were running out of the tunnels, onto the court.

"Troy!" I screamed. "GO TROY!"

He knew the voice and turned to look back at me in my usual place, were I gave him a cheesy grin and a thumbs up. He laughed at me and got into the position for their first play.

The whistle screeched and we were cheering louder than ever. Zeke was running up the court as quick as his legs would take him, and he jumped up to catch the ball which was flying in his direction. He swiftly passed to Troy, who running near him the whole time, who passed to a jumping Jason, who slammed it into the net, hanging on it for a few seconds as he did so.

He ran beside East High's bleachers, making high fives at anyone who held their hand out.

---

It was just past half time, when West High had the ball. I was so nervous. The score was 34 - 30 to East High, but we all knew it could change any minute.

Troy was marking an unbelievably huge guy, probably about 6ft 3, much bigger than a 5ft 10 Troy. He was bigger in every degree, and he was pushing my Troy around as if he was a lion and Troy was a little gazelle.

"Careful Troy," I said under my breath. Troy didn't seem to care that he was getting pushed around. Just the fact it was 34 - 30 and there were fourteen minutes of game time left.

Troy escaped the big guy, running across the court to recieve a ball from Jason. Well, that's atleast what we all thought.

I didn't see all of it. I couldn't watch. I saw the big guy running towards Troy with speed. I didn't actually see him run into him and Troy being taken down to the hard wooden floor, landing on his left arm.

I heard the thud, and the silence afterwards. I heard the squeaking basketball shoes going towards Troy to see if he was okay. I saw the referee telling him to go, and he saying he wanted to play, but he wasn't allowed. I saw all of that part. I ran out of my seat, towards the guys locker room. A place I'd never thought I'd go. Troy was lay on the school's stretcher, holding his arm in pain.

"Troy," I said, he looked up and his blue eyes were glazed over with tears. "Babe, don't cry." I begged.

"It's done." he said. "Everything I've worked for, all the training and the games, and the last game and I get fucking wiped out by that fat bastard."

"Babe," I said.

"No. Don't try and tell me you're proud. I can't even be on the picture where there's the trophy, cause I wasn't on the team at the end of the game and that fucking sub will be on there instead of me."

There was a short silence. "Do you know what's wrong with your arm?"

"The nurse said it's not broken or fractured so it's probably just a bit sprained."

"Play on." I said.

"What?" he replied. "I can't."

"Play on. If you want to be on the winning team so much, play on. I'll look after you when your arms hurting. Just do it." I said.

"If I say it doesn't hurt?" he said.

"Yeah, say it's fine. It doesn't hurt." I said, encouraging him to play.

"And you promise you'll take care of me afterwards even though it hurts?"

"I'll take care of you even if nothing ever happened to your arm." I replied.

We walked out onto the court and after reasoning he was allowed back into the game. Everyone was cheering when they announced their captain was back.

"Come on Troy," I said under my breath. The game was so tense, some parts I couldn't even watch. My heart was beating so quickly. I needed them to win, everyone did. Troy would be crushed if they didn't win.

Especially against those losers.

---

30 seconds of game time left. Score is 45 - 45.

10 seconds. We've just earned free throws. Which Troy has been voted to take. There was complete silence.

He stepped forward, with the ball in his hands and let out a deep breath. It's all or nothing now. Troy stood up straight and went into the shooting position, lifting his arms above his head.

"Come on Troy!" I shouted out, causing others to start cheering him on.

I couldn't watch. My hands covered my eyes, yet I still observed his every move through a gap through my fingers. He flicked his hand, and the ball went into the air. My breath hitched in my throat. I couldn't bring myself to move, nevermind breathe. It ever so slowly circled the net. Nobody dared to move.

It circled around one last time, before slowly falling through the hoop.

We did it.

He did it.

He was given another free throw, which wasn't as tense, and he was smiling while he took it, knowing West High could not possibly score another basket, and he had just won the whole championships.

47 - 45.

The whistle screeched and before I knew it, Troy was being piled on by Chad, Zeke, Jason and the rest of the guys. I ran down the steps as quickly as I could and ran to the heap of sweaty, happy guys, who were beginning to get up off him. He stood back up, his white grin acting as a torch as I ran up to him.

"Troy!" I squealed as I jumped and he swirled me around laughing and I wrapped my legs around his waist. "You did it!"

"Thank you," he said happily into my shoulder.

"I love you so much, I'm so glad you went back out. How's your arm?" I said.

"I'm so happy I can't fucking feel it." he said, beaming at me.

"I'm so proud of you! The whole school is! Talk about a job well fucking done!" I giggled.

"I know." he said. Suddenly someone tapped him on his back, thrusting out a gold trophy, which he took. Before my eyes he was lifted up into the air by the rest of the team, holding up the shining, gold metal prize.

I took my camera out again, which my mom told me to take and took a picture of him holding up the trophy. I had some great pictures. A few of all the guys in mid-game, free-throws, the final three-throw, when they all jumped on him and now this. "Hold this!" I said to Sharpay, thrusting it into her hands as Troy came down and I jumped on his back again.

"Hold the trophy?" he proposed. I took the heavy trophy from him and held it into the air like he did. I gave it back to him and he swirled me back down to my feet. He leaned down and gave me a passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands found my waist before he pulled me closer to him. We finished and he put his forehead against mine, still holding onto me.

I went back to Sharpay and took my camera from her, thrusting it into my purse. Balloons were falling down now and everyone was running around giddily, people were running up to Troy and hugging him, half of which he didn't know. Taylor was batting ladies away from Chad who were trying to pounce on him.

---

We were so excited to tell my mom he had won. We got home and found her reading a book on the couch. We ran up to her and stopped next to her. "Did you win?" she asked, suddenly sitting up.

"Course we did!" Troy replied.

"All cause of Troy, may I add. His free throws would always come in handy." I said, patting his back.

"Well done Troyonopolus! Did you bring me any pictures?"

"Yes I did, start from the beginning," I said, pulling out my camera.

We giggled at the one of Chad running with an angry, determind look on his face and his afro running wild. Another one were Jason was running down the bleachers after he scored, another were Zeke was running with a smile to go run to Chad after he had scored, another few of Troy looking happy, some determind, some angry.

There were the ones of after the game. The free-throw, the heap of guys, Troy holding up the trophy, and a couple new ones. Sharpay must have took them. One were I jumped onto his back, another when I held up the trophy, another when he kissed me, and another when we pressed our foreheads together.

Aww. was the response from my mother.

---

That night my mom had took all of us out for dinner at a diner. There was me, Troy, my mom, Sharpay, Ryan, Chad, Taylor, Jason, Martha, Kelsi, Zeke and their parents and families. My mom had booked the resteraunt especially for tonight a couple weeks ago, to cheer us up if they lost and to celebrate if we won. All the parents sat at one table for fifteen, all the little kiddies sat at a table for ten, and all the gang sat at a table for ten. It was like a neighbourhood party.

Chad's little brother and sister came up to me and started dancing with me when the food was ordered. Chad, Zeke, Jason and Troy were all playing on those virtual driving games, with the seat and the peddles and the wheel. Martha and Sharpay were on the dance machines. Taylor was playing with Chad's other little sister, Ebony. She was cute and had curly brown hair like Chad did, only in pigtails and not an afro. She had gold eyeshadow on and lipgloss since it was a celebration and a gold dress. She was only six years old. Jason's little brother was playing with Zeke little brother and Kelsi's little sister.

Jason's little brother is nine, and apparently he has a crush on me. Cute. He always comes up to me and says hi and says I'm pretty. Can't say I disagree. Joke.

"Hey Gabs," Amy was saying, Chad's little sister who was eleven.

"Hey Amy, you okay?" I said.

"I'm good. You?"

"It's all good." I said.

Everyone was talking and every now and then you'd hear a roar of laughter coming from the adult table. The food came for, what is it? 35 of us? It would usually only be 32, but some little brothers and sister's brought their friends. We all sat down and ate. Chad got up to check on his little brother and sisters. He was such a good big brother.

At about eleven, when the little kid's energy started degenerating, we all went home.

Troy led me up to his bed. As if I didn't know whats coming.

He leaned down and kissed me on my neck, leaving his mark.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I'll not review again today I don't think. Probably tommorow. Btw who has watched Role Models? Am I the only one who thinks its really funny? Please review!**


	20. Prom Preperations

****

Heyy x Me again. Don't roll your eyes! lol. I kind of don't like this chapter, it's too fluffy and omg what dress and crap. So it's prom next chapter. Thanks for reading and review if you like.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

It was now May and the sun was making regular appearances. Gabriella couldn't believe a whole eight months had passed since Troy moved in. She found it even harder to believe she had been his girlfriend for seven months now. Last month, he had held her a 'six month anniversary' dinner, while her mother was out. He had pursuaded Zeke to bake a cake for them and ice 'Happy Anniversary Ella,' on the top of it in pink writing, then set a table for two up in their living room. He completed the dinner with soup, chicken, then the cake along with a bottle of champagne to share and candles lighting the house up.

Now it was Prom time, and Matsui had asked Gabriella, Sharpay, Martha, Kelsi and Taylor to decorate the main hall for Prom. The examinations had come and gone, Gabriella and Troy getting A's in all their subjects as usual. Gabriella was on the phone constantly to Sharpay's father's decoraters, caterers, tailors, party-planners. Just anyone who she could get her hands on.

**Gabriella's POV**

I was helping with Prom so I got out of all my lessons today, including Biology. Thank goodness. I took out a piece of card and wrote. "Hey Troy!" on it, before running to the front of the window in the door and holding it up. His bored face lit up and I smiled. He gave me a 'Run!' look, just before the teacher reached the door, giving me time to run away.

It was now eleven, and fourth period was just about to begin. I had got Troy out of class, but that didn't mean he still wasn't going to work. He'd just be climbing up ladders and hanging things all day. Woopee for you.

---

A couple hours later and we were ensuring that everyone was at work, before the whole gang went out of school to go to Bloomingdales to look at dresses and tuxedos they could wear for prom. After two hours, the girls had decided on dresses and found tuxes which don't clash with their dresses. Troy and I weren't that lucky and hadn't found anything yet.

Taylor had chosen a floor sweeping, gold gown and some gold stillettos with dimantes from Jimmy Choo, and a beautiful thin headband which was gold and was lined with dimantes, like her shoes. She chose Chad a black tux, with a silk collar and pockets and inside, and then a gold tie.

Sharpay had chosen a mid-thigh length, shocking pink dress with the silver version of Taylor's shoe choice, and a small, shining, crystal tiara. She chose Zeke a shocking pink tie. In her words and his agreement 'Only real men can pull off pink'. Chad replied. 'Maybe so, but if those 'real men' were 'real men', they'd pick out their own clothes instead of their chicks shopping for them.' Good point well made.

Kelsi chose a pale green, knee length, satin dress which was fitted around her torso and flared out at the hips to her knees. She had pale green peep-toe pumps and a huge crystal flower to slide into her hair. Ryan wore a green vest and tie along with his signature green hat.

Martha chose a red dress, along with a pair of black heels and Jason wore a red tie.

They walked away while Troy and I were still looking for clothes. He walked along at the back of me.

"You can go with them if you want," I said.

"I'm good right here with you," he said.

"Are you sure? I mean, you've picked out your tux and I can just get you a tie. I don't mind shopping alone if you want to go get something to eat." I replied.

"I'm good here, I don't mind shopping with you." he said.

"Are you sure?" I said.

"Course I am," he nodded.

"Troy, it's just so hard! I mean who would've thought picking out a dress could be so challenging?" I said.

"Well, what colour do you want?"

"I don't know. Well I can't have gold, red, pink or green. Maybe black or white?"

"Right, so black or white. You want it long or short?" he said.

"Long. It's more elegant and classy. I can wear short dresses to a party or a dance. But this is prom." I said.

"Right, and what do you want it to feel like?" he said.

"Silky and elegant. With diamonds. Lots of them, and a slit down the side and a low back."

"Right, well why don't you tell that to the shop assistant and we'll help you find a dress."

"Okay," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

Half an hour later, we found my request. One left, just my size. It was fate.

A black, floor sweeping ball gown, with a low, v-neck, coming to my chest, showing a little cleavage. The v of the neckline was encrusted with shining diamonds, and the back came down to my waist. It was silky and elegant. Just how I'd wanted it, with a slit from the bottom up to my right knee. I bought it as soon as I tried it on and saw it in the mirror, and when Troy saw it, the look on his face was the confirmation to buy it.

"You like it?" I asked him, smoothing down the silk.

"You look beautiful, Ella." he said. "I love it."

"This is the one?" I said, after trying on numerous dresses today.

"It's the one," he nodded. We went to the counter with my dress and a black silk tie and a black silk vest to match, with diamonds encrusted on the tops of the vest pockets. We paid for them on my mom's card, as she had given me it to buy my dress and whatever else I may need. I bought a thin, silver headband covered in diamonds, like my dress.

We came out the department store. I held my bottle of ice cold Vitamin Water in my right hand and a few bags in my left. We loaded them into the trunk and we got into the car, driving off back to our house.

"Hey mom," I said, kissing my mom's cheek.

"Hey baby, you find a dress?"

"Yes, and it is beautiful." Troy said for me.

"It is, it's black." I said, nodding.

"You'll have to show me it later," she said. "Dinner's ready in about half an hour."

"Thanks mom," I said.

"Thanks Maria," Troy said, walking upstairs behind me.

---

It was three days till Prom, and the hall was nearly done, after days and hours of hard work. Kelsi was nearly finished with her playlist for songs that were going to played and when that and the final rose petals were put down then everything would be finished. Finito. Terminado. Whatever.

"Hey babe," Troy said, walking up from behind me in the hallway.

"Hey," I said as he caught up to me.

"So about Prom on Friday, I heard Sharpay say she's going to tell you all the girls are getting ready at hers .I think I might end up getting ready at Chad's house and going with them, that's what they're talking about doing anyway."

"Are you kidding me? How many of them can do up a tie?" I scoffed.

"I don't know," he laughed.

"I might not go anyway," I said.

"What?" he said, nearly spitting out the swig of his drink he just took. "Why?"

"I haven't been asked yet..." I said, flicking my hair. He smirked.

"Well who did you have in mind?" he said.

"Well I want a tall guy. But not too tall. I want him to be strong and muscular. It'd be great if he had blue eyes and tanned skin, and brown hair."

"I think I know a guy just like that..." he pondered.

"Oh, and his name begins with T. Plus it would really help if his last name begins with B. Maybe he's captain of the basketball team? You think you could find a guy just like that, no exceptions?"

"Will you go to prom with me?" he asked, pulling two tickets out of his pocket.

"I'd love to," I replied. "Pick me up at seven. You know where my door is."

--- **No ones POV**

"You have to ask her," Troy said, gesturing to Taylor.

"Dude, you don't know Taylor. She's devious." Chad said, like he's five and trying to tell a story.

"Then why do you go out with her?"

"Cause she's everything else. She's smart, but she can use that against you. She likes a gentleman, who'll ask her. But I can't do it."

"Why can't you just say, Taylor, will you go to prom with me? How hard is that?"

"I don't like asking things!" he snapped. "Look, I can't."

"Get her some flowers. She'll melt like butter on toast."

"Well that's very easy for you to say, Mr My Girlfriend Is A Romantic Fool,"

"Hey, it's not me who has the problem." he said.

"Exactly." Chad said in his duhh tone before snapping out of it. "I know."

"What do you know?" Troy said, uneasily looking at the boy with the enlightened look on his face.

"I know what I'm gonna do." Chad said louder, before scurrying off, leaving Troy sat on his own.

"Someone help him." he muttered, standing up and heading back to the gym.

* * *

**So here's my chapter. Sorry I took ages extrememly busy and had writers block and such and such. I'll write next chapter as quick as I possibly can! Prom time!**


	21. Night To Remember

**Hey guys, this is the prom chapter. I've been off sick today as I've got a really bad cold. Don't call me, okay, I don't handle being sick too well. As for a question asked in reviews, I know who you are I was going to send a message but I never have so I don't know if that would be weird. I'm new! Don't call me. As for the dresses, sorry I don't have pictures. Basically, the ones that aren't floor sweeping, and tight fitted at the top and then flare out, maybe as if they have a frame underneath it. I don't know how to explain it. I'll try find a picture the shape is like. Alright kiddos, this is my prom chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**If you don't want to know whats coming up next, don't read the bottom where I ramble on. Ly! Thanks for reading and maybe even review if you like.**

* * *

I released my thumb from the metal and pulled it back as my curl came springing free from the curling rod. Tonight was the night every girl dreamed of. Senior prom. My senior prom. It felt like everything was moving way to fast, and I didn't like it. But I can't stop time. Nobody can as far as I know. I stepped into my black dress and bent down, pulling it up as it slid along every curve. I reached behind my back and pulled up the zipper.

An hour later, everything was done. I was fixing earrings into my ears, then I sprayed myself with my usual two spritzes of perfume before there was a knock at my door. I reached for the door knob and took a breath before pulling it back to reveal a handsome Troy. I froze up. I didn't know what to say. For once.

"Hello," I said softly.

"You look beautiful," he said. The situation felt so delicate and quiet that we felt as if we had to whisper.

"As do you," I replied.

"Are you ready? I think your mom wants to take pictures." he said.

"Oh, sure. I'm coming now," I replied, slipping on my shoes and grabbing my purse, ensuring my phone, wallet and keys were in there.

He held out his hand, which I took before we walked down the stairs, finding my mom perched on a chair.

"Here's my babies!" she cried, running forward. "Looking gorgeous."

I opened my mouth before closing it. I'm not in the mood to have my usual rant about calling us both her baby as it would be wrong. Just save it.

"Thanks," I replied instead.

"Pictures?" she suggested.

"Sure," I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"Come here babies," she said, gathering me and Troy up. She's always done photography as a hobby and was always a perfectionist to people's poses when they are being photographed. "Alright, now Troy, but your left hand on Gabby's waist. Move your foot forward a little bit, sweetie. That's nice." she said, taking a picture. "On the stairs!" she called.

He stood on the third step, and I stood on the fourth. I put my arm on his shoulder and smiled before she took a picture.

"Now, Gabby can I have one of you on your own, baby?" she said. "Now, I want you to sit down over there and spread all of your dress out around you."

I did as I was told.

"Alright, now smile at me sweetheart."

Flash.

"Now look away, like you don't know I'm taking a picture. Maybe like you're talking to someone?" she suggested.

Flash.

"Beautiful. Now get up before you crease your dress." she said, pulling me up.

"Troysonopolus. Something like that. Stand over there, baby." she ordered.

After about twenty minutes of endless shots, she stopped and gave us a big hug each.

"Now kids, I want you both to be sensible tonight. Have fun, but don't go to wild. Don't leave your drinks unattended, Troy never let Gabby out of your sight, Gabby, hold onto Troy like a dead rat tonight. Call me if you are homecoming Queen, or King. Or both of you are."

"Alright mom, we'll be fine. Thanks," I said, kissing her goodbye.

"Bye sweethearts," she said, seeing us out the door.

"Bye mommy," I called.

"Bye Maria," he called out to her, giving her a small wave. We got into the car and drove along the familiar roads, filled with limosines tonight, to East High.

We walked into the hall doors. The room was slightly darkened and music was loud. I noticed Sharpay in her bright pink dress and led Troy over.

"He-y" I said.

"Hey," Sharpay exclaimed, turning around. "You look beautiful," she said.

"Thanks, so do you chick," I said, pulling away from my hug.

"Hey Gabsterino," Chad said. I rolled my eyes at my name from him. "You shouldn't roll your eyes so much. You might go cross eyed one day."

"Shut up," I said, accidently rolling my eyes.

"There you go again," he said.

"Leave her alone, Chad." Taylor said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"It's just a warning." he said, shaking his head. "Come on sexy lady, let's dance."

"Idiot," I mumbled as he walked away before turning to Troy. "So gorgeous, do you want to dance?"

"Come on," he said, walking foward and swiftly pulling my hand.

He twirled me around when we were near Chad, Taylor, Jason and Martha.

"Hey gorgeous people," I said.

"Don't forget about Jason!" Chad said, earning two playful slaps courtesy of Martha and Taylor, and a laugh from Jason, Troy and I.

"This proms so much better than last year," Taylor said.

"I know, Junior Prom sucked. Remember when Ashley Peterson ripped her dress?"

"That's how you know it was cheap," Sharpay nodded as she came over.

"Don't be so shallow," Zeke laughed, kissing her forehead.

"Well, it's true!" she said, as if she was proving a theory. "If it wasn't, it wouldn't have ripped so easily. If she spent a little more, she would have saved her pride."

"Sharpay! It's our song!" I giggled, remembering the sleepover at her house the other night.

"Let's do the dance," Sharpay laughed before walking over to me.

"You spin my head right round, right round, when you go down, when you go down down," we sang whilst doing our actions and dance moves.

"Aww it's finished," she said when it came to the last line before Pokerface started playing. Her eyes widened. "And now another starts! Taylor, Martha come on do the dance!"

"Do you have a dance to everything?" Troy said.

"Probably. Maybe not Kings Of Leon songs..." Sharpay said.

"I can understand that," Troy said. "Too slow."

"Plus how are you supposed to dance to the themes of songs. How do you demonstrate your sex is on fire." Sharpay said. Chad opened his mouth. "Don't answer that," she said, pointing at him and giving him her stern look. He closed his mouth.

---

"And that's it from me," Matsui finished. God, does he love the sound of his own voice? How many speeched has he made in his life? Round it to the nearest thousand please.

Troy and I were stood up on stage as we'd just won homecoming king and queen. Woopeeee!

It was kind of embarrassing stood up there. We came down the stairs and I texted my mom to say we'd won. Yah yahh baby.

After the last dance, people filed out of the school and Troy and I quickly hopped into the car to beat tthe traffic which 200 students would cause.

We knocked on my front door before it swung open.

"Look at my Queen and King!" My mother said.

Why does she have to go all mothery on us?

"Well done, my gorgeous babies." she said. "Did you have a nice time?"

"Yeah, we were supposed to be going to an after party but we're both a little tired,"

"Miserable kids," she shook her head. "Kidding. So it's May and it'll be Summer soon."

"Really? I thought it was Winter next..." I said, taking a drink of Coke from the bottle.

"Shut up, you're not funny and use a glass. Just wondering where you'd like to go on vacation. Or if you want to go at all." she said.

"Cruise." I suggested.

"Wont it be a little, cooped up?" Troy said.

"Is cooped even a word?" I said.

"I think so..." he said.

"I don't think it'll be too, cooped up. It's a three story boat usually." I said. "And you get stops off it every couple days for about two days."

"Sounds good," he nodded.

"Oh my god! Maldeives!" I exclaimed.

"They don't have chocolate in the Maldeives, just so you know." My mom said.

"We could buy some before we get there, I'm sure there'll be a duty free." I said excitedly.

"You're such a freak." My mom said, shaking her head. "Well I don't mind, as long as it's sunny. What do you think Troy?"

"I'm up for anything. Maldeives sounds pretty good. Is it the one with the houses going out into the sea?"

"Yes!" I said.

"I'm up for that." he said.

"You could atleast sound a little more excited." I said, rolling my eyes. Oh no, don't do that. Cross eyed. "So Maldeives, great, call me when you book it!"

"Gabs!" my mom said. "Are you sure on the Maldeives kids? Once I've booked it there's no going back."

"I'm sure!" I said.

"I'm sure. If it's what you want." he said.

"I'd love to go!" My mom said, before clapping her hands excitedly and going onto the Internet.

An hour later and we were booked to go to the Maldeives for three weeks, just the three of us. We were staying in a luxurious, spacious, villa which was one of the furthest down the wooden jeti which was stretched out to sea, which happened to be turquoise and beside a white sand beach. We were being taken first class, adding to my excitement. I'd never flown first class before, but I'd heard there's huge, white leather chairs and edible plane food. Way to go!

I could barely sleep that night. You know when you're in the quiet, and you suddenly remember something funny or enjoyable that happened that day, and it replays in your head? I'd had so many enjoyable moments that day, which made me drift off to sleep eventually with a smile on my face, followed by a peaceful dream.

* * *

**DONT READ IF YOU DONT WANT TO KNOW! (As if there's anyone) joking. Don't shoot. Please. I'm too young. (For what...) haha. Shut me up, someone.**

**---**

**---**

**---**

**Coming up next, Troyonopolus The Great's Birthday! Dundudaadaaa.**

Thanks for reading, enjoy my chapter, please review. I want 40 reviews by tommorow or I'm hunting you all down!! KIDDING. JOKE. I DONT WANT 40 REVIEWS! NOOOOO!

**25 Will do. :D JOKES.**

**I need to stop rambling on don't I?**

**So with that, Goodbye Folks!**


	22. Birthday Boy

**Heyy! Alright I really need to think of another greeting to you guys other than Heyy! So, I hope you are all proud that I updated TWICE in one day. I know. Clap clap. Woo. So anyway, this chapter is all about Troy's birthday, as I said. My mom has said I can stay off tomorrow too if I don't feel well, so unless I make a miraculous recovery, I'll be updating again tomorrow. Humph. You better be grateful, guys, I swear, I've given up all my weeks off and days off to write for you. Ugh. Kidding. I enjoy writing for you all. Oh and by the way, I checked my e-mails before (I needed to, I had 543 e-mails on hotmail I never check them), and most of them were from FanFiction and I didn't know but people had added my story to their favourite story list, and people had added me to author alert and favourite author list. THANK YOU!! I was so flattered and still am. Thank you very much you guys, and everyone else that reads my stories. I got my idea planned out for the sequel, coming up soon, I'll tell you what the name is when I find it so keep checking either on this story or look on my profile page. Thank you and enjoy the birthday. Rated M at the end! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Enjoy.

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Troy Bear, happy birthday to you!" I sang with along with everyone as my mom and I approached him with a huge chocolate cake, enriched with a layer of chocolate buttercream in the middle, while melted fudge lay lazily on the top. Chopped strawberries lined the brim of the cake and the top of it was stabbed with 18 lit candles.

"Make a wish!" I squealed. He looked as if he was pondering and then nodded before blowing out his candles, taking a second attempt too as some had come back to life again. "What did you wish for, baby?"

"I can't tell you that now can I?"

"Mysterious..." I pondered, raising my head suspiciously and squinting my eyes slightly before springing back to normal. "You suck!"

It was Troy's birthday, his eighteenth, and he didn't really want a big party like I had. So instead, it was me and the gang and my mom, along with the parents and siblings, having a nice time at our house.

Half an hour later, we were all outside in the warm sun, the mothers and older sisters, Taylor, Shar, Martha, Kels and I all on the sunloungers on the decking. The little siblings playing with eachother on the grass and all the dads, older brothers and Troy, Ryan, Chad, Jason and Zeke were on the basketball court, playing a fun, yet competitive, game of basketball. Well no, they were on a basketball court and playing baseball. Duhhh.

The CD Kelsi brought was playing on a stereo, with some cool Bose speakers, which was one of the presents for Troy from my mom. She'd seen them in some magazine he reads with five stars. Blissful. She'll regret that when we next have a party and the windows shatter.

Suddenly Troy came running over, and he picked me up from my chair and flung me over his shoulder. Err, help?

"Troy, what are you doing?" I squealed.

"Going for a jog," he said, running around the yard. Okay, he is quite clearly what you call hyperactive.

"Get those knees up!" I yelled. He did as was told and I found I was bouncing all over the place. "No, no, don't. Keep them as they should be."

"Got anything electronic on you?" he said.

"Nope, they're all over there were I was brutally taken from." I sneered playfully.

"Is that dress special?" he asked.

"Not really..." I said, wondering why he was running slower.

"Good," he said, before I knew it we were jumping, and I took in a deep breath before I realized I was underwater in our pool. I resurfaced quickly.

"Troy!" I yelled. He came back up and took a deep breath. He stood with a smirk on his face. "Wipe that look off your face!"

He pretended to wipe something from his mouth. He stood still, trying to keep his smile straight.

Failed.

He cracked up laughing and I was trying to be stern and not laugh too, as we were stood, fully clothed, well, I was fully clothed. He wasn't wearing his shirt.

There's an F+ for me. I started laughing as soon as he looked me in the eyes.

"Troy, I'm all wet." I said.

"Am I really that sexy?" he said, gesturing to his wet, dripping, six pack.

"Shut up, I'm not wet in that kind of way. And yes, for the record, you are quite sexy." I said.

"I know. Don't forget charming and funny."

"And egotistic."

"I don't think that's a word."

"Well it sounds like one, and from your answer in English the other day, a word is a few letters put together, example, word." I said, in the exact way he said it in English when the teacher asked him the strange question.

"Don't try copy me, Gabriella, you'll never pull this off." he said cockily.

"If you're talking about your pants, I've already done that a few times." I said, folding my arms.

"Feisty," he said, before stepping closer to me. "I get it, you've been there, done that, worn the t-shirt. But you can't tell me you wouldn't fish it out of your closet again."

"Maybe I wont." I said.

"What?"

"Maybe I wont fish out the 'I'm fucking Troy Bolton t-shirt.' again. Maybe I'll cut it up into shreds. Maybe I'll burn it."

"Love to see that," he mumbled.

"You think I can't resist you?" I said, raising my eyebrows.

"I know you can't resist this," he said, flexing his biceps. "Besides, Gabriella. We've already tried cutting back before. And that was cutting back. Nevermind cutting out, and how did that turn out?"

My eyes widened. We didn't last that long before he pulled me into a janitors closet at school and ripped my shirt off.

"Never again," I shuddered, before wrapping my arms around him.

"You cold?" he said.

"All thanks to you," I said, looking up at him.

"Let's get out then," he said, taking my hand and pulling me to the steps. We walked back to the house, where we both took a quick shower and changed. I dried my hair and brushed through it again, before putting some more hairspray on it and going outside into the warm air.

"Woo!" I cheered as Troy scored a basket. "Go Troyo!"

"Don't cheer for me then when I score a point!" Chad exclaimed.

"I did!" I said, rolling my eyes. He stopped and gave me a stern look, putting his hands on his hips girlishly, like Taylor would do. "Okay, you've totally been around Taylor too much."

He narrowed his eyes at me. I'm in trouble.

"What have I told you about rolling your eyes, young lady?" he said.

"Not to?" I said, slightly scared, putting my head down a little so I didn't have to look at the creepy face he was giving me.

Suddenly Chad yelped and I shot my head up, noticing Chad holding a hand to the side of his head and a look of 'what was that for?' on his face, directed at Troy.

"Why did you throw the ball at my head?" he said, as if he was heartbroken.

"Focus on the game. We're down two points."

Chad rolled his eyes.

"CHAD DANFORTH!" I shouted, jumping onto my feet.

"Sorry Gabs, can't now. Your boyfriend says I have to focus on the game." he said, before scurrying to the other side of the court.

I gave a small laugh before sitting back down again.

"Heyyy," Sharpay said, before falling down onto the grass beside me with a 'umphh' noise.

"Didn't that hurt?" I said.

"Nope. You're grass is cosy." she said, opening up her magazine and flicking through it.

"Okay..." I said.

"Eww!" she squirmed, before showing me a picture of a scarily anorexic person.

"Eww." I said. "Turn over."

We were lying comfortable on our stomachs, propped up by our elbows and knees bend, sending our feet up into the air. I looked up and saw the basketball flying towards us.

Isn't it funny, when somethings flying towards you, like a ball and you know it's going to land on you, you don't move, you just stand there and gawp at it?

"Shar!" I yelled at the last moment, before it came down and hit Sharpay's back.

"Idiot!" she yelped at whoever threw it. "Who threw that?"

"Me..." Chad said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Taylor!" she called.

"No, no no. Don't. She'll kill me." he squealed like a little girl before running over and dropping to his knees. "Don't tell Taylor! She's evil! Please. I'll be your best friend forever."

"Domestic abuse?" I suggested, before he gave me a look. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Get out now, if she does it once, she'll do it again."

"Shut up, Gabriella." he said. I pretended to be hurt.

"Taylor!" I called.

"Bitch," he said, before walking away.

"I know you're laughing." I said. He turned back and gave me a pout, which soon turned into a smile. "There it is!"

They got back to playing and I lay on my back, staring up at the blue sky. I closed my eyes and let the sun heat my face. The orange colour displayed by my eyelids turned black, and I opened my eyes to see who has blocking my sun. They'd pay.

"Hey baby," I said. So much for they'd pay.

"Hey gorgeous," Troy said, flopping down next to me.

"Okay, is it only me that finds it a little bit painful when they fall straight onto grass?"

"Probably not." he said. "What you thinking about?"

"You." I said, he raised his eyebrows. "And how great you are."

"I was getting worried then. Thought it mind be bad things." he said, udging a little closer to me.

"There's nothing bad about you." I said, running my hands through his hair.

"There's gotta be something you can think of." he said.

"Hm... nope. You're an idiot sometimes__"

"There you go! See, nobody's perfect." he said.

"But I thought I was perfect?" I whined.

"Uh.. well you are. Of course you are. But you're one of a kind. Every man's dream girl." he said.

"Nice save, Bolton." I said, scrunching my fingers up and scratching his head, making him close his eyes.

"Mmm..." he said.

"So, you had a good birthday?" I said.

"Yeah..." he said, his eyes still closed, his head leaning into my scratchy hand. "It's not over yet though."

"Why? There something that could make it better?" I said, causing his eyes to shoot open. "Something, maybe only I can do? Well, do well? To your satisfaction?" I said.

"There might be something..." he said, drawing circles on my chest.

"Well, you'll have to pitch it to me later." I said. "Can't wait for the summer."

"Neither can I," he said. "But we have to graduate first. See if we've got into the colleges we want to. Decide everything we're gonna be and how we're gonna get there."

"Relax Troy, it'll be great. Well, as long as I'm with you." I said, kissing his cheek. "I'm sure you'll get that scholarship to U of A."

"Have you ever thought about what's going to happen when we're going to college though?" he said.

"What, you mean us being separated?" I said.

"Yeah, I mean. I miss you when you go to the mall for three hours. Nevermind not seeing you for weeks."

"It'll be a challenge. But we'll make it through." I said, running my hand from his bangs to his neck repeatedly.

"I know we will," he said. "I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"Probably cause all your ex girlfriends are sluts..." I said.

"Probably. But you're special. You know that right?" he said.

"I know. You are too. I love you with all my heart and there's always gonna be the little 'Troy' carved into it. Whether we're together in the future or not, it'll always be there."

"I never forgot about you, you know." he said.

"What?" I said.

"I never forgot. When I first met you when we came down to visit. I never forgot about you. I'd jump out of my seat when my mom and dad would tell me either you were all coming to stay or we were going to your house to stay for the week."

"Well after that little kiss at the park..." I said. "How could either of us forget?"

"Could that even be classed as a kiss? All we did was put our lips together and go 'mwahh'." he said.

"You remember it? I thought I was the only one sad enough!"

"Nope. I remember. And then the ice-cream man drove past and you ran away to go get a cone." he said.

"That cone was good. Two different sherbets and two different tangy sauces with a flake. Oh and plus there was a bit of solid chocolate at the bottom." I sighed happily. "Never had one like it since."

The ice-cream truck drove past. "You'll never be able to say that again," he said, pulling me up as we ran across the grass to the van. "Two doubles please."

"Sherbert?" the slightly overweight guy said.

"Yes please."

"Blue or pink?"

"Both on each please," Troy said.

"Sauce?"

"All of them." Troy replied.

"Add a flake?"

"Yep."

"That'll be four dollars please." he said. Troy handed over a five dollar bill, letting him keep the change and we walked away with our huge cones in hands, my arm looped around his waist and his arm around my shoulders.

"Uh, Troy. We shouldn't go back yet." I said, stopping.

"Why?"

"Chad will tackle you and eat your ice-cream." I said, giving him a serious look.

"I'm sure he wont." he said.

"Learn from my mistakes." I said. He gave me a curious look before we stopped and ate them whilst sat on the kerb. He pulled me up when we were finished and we strolled, hand in hand, into my back yard again.

---

It was eleven pm, and now our guests were leaving as the younger children were getting restless.

"See you guys! Thanks for coming!" I called out as the last guests left the house. I closed the door gently and shivered as I felt a warm breath on my shoulder.

"So, about making my day even better..." he said, running his hands up and down my sides. He traced his hands from my waist, down to my hips, to halfway down my thighs and back up again. I threw my head back at the invincible tingles which were invading my skin. They would never lose, no matter how much will power I had tried to build up. He traced his hands up my dress and stopped at my inner thighs, squeezing them lightly before lightly tickling them with his fingers.

"Troy...somewhere...else...moms...still up." I managed to stutter out.

"She's outside, we'll have plently warning before she catches us," he whispered into my ear.

I felt his hands go further up. He used his left hand to move my panties to the side, and he used his right fingers to play with my wet clit.

"So you're wet now, huh?" he said.

"Mmm..." I moaned. He quickly moved his finger back and forth, sliding it over the wet lump. Tingles shot up my thighs again, and my breathing quickened. I felt a warm sensation take over me.

He stroked me with a different finger now, and used the previous one to slide in and out of my entrance. My legs were buckling and I fell back into him, feeling something hard poking my lower back.

"You want me." I stated.

"I do want you, but I want you to need me."

"I do need you," I said. "Please, babe."

"Babe, learn. I never let you get it as easy at that." he said.

"Please, Troy. Troy Bolton. I need you."

"That's more like it, but keep going." he said, liking to her me begging for him.

"I'm so wet, and it's all for you, Troy Bolton." I moaned. "Please Troy, take me, take me now."

"Get upstairs," he grunted, pulling me upstairs with him. We joined lips and bumped against walls before crashing into his room, locking the door behind us and turning on the stereo loudly. He pushed me onto his bed and slowly and teasingly removed every piece of clothing from my body. He quickly unzipped his pants and pulled at them before they came to his ankles and he kicked them away. He removed every other item from his body and fell down beside me, kissing my neck and licking it up and down.

"Now," I demanded. "And I mean, now."

"Rubber..." he mumbled, before getting up and dozedly walking around the room before coming to a draw and clumsily bringing out a packet. He got the air out of it and placed it on the head before rolling it down and kneeling down infront of me on all fours.

"Come on," I said. He slid down so he was on his elbows, but still on his knees.

"Ready?" he said, lowering himself and lightly pressed the tip against my entrance. I nodded. "How do you want it?"

"You choose, it's your birthday sex." I said, making him laugh.

"How about deep and slow? Then we'll go quicker." he said.

"Just go." I said.

"Right." he said, pushing himself in, my back arching at the pleasure I felt. "Oh," he groaned.

"Oh yeah," I said. "In time with the music."

"I will." he groaned, pushing in and out, in and out. My hips bucked with every movement he made

"Yes, that's it." he groaned again, his eyes closing.

"Look at me." I demanded. "Watch me."

His eyes prized open and he groaned loudly at the sight. "You..." he moaned. "Me...I'm...c..close."

"Me too, come with me." I moaned.

"Gabriella..." he said. "Gabs..."

"Troy, I love you." I said, as I felt close.

"I love you too. Gabs." he said. "Ella." he moaned louder, the sign that he was coming.

"Faster!" I groaned.

"Oh baby," he said, throwing his head back.

"Yes!" I nearly screamed. We both came, and he collapsed on top of me, putting his weight on his elbows as he caught up on his breathing.

We lay getting our breath back, listening to the music coming from the stereo. "Round two?" he said.

"Bring it on," I said, rolling over to be on top of him.

* * *

**So there's Troy's birthday! He's 18. The big 1-8. Waaooww. I'll get writing the next chapter now. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it, review if you like!**


	23. Ice Cream Anyone?

**Hey, okay so the story is winding down now guys and I'm gonna begin the sequel in 4 - 8 chapters. This chapter is fairly short, it was either put Graduation in the same chapter and make it really long or have a nice, 1,891 words. So I did the second option! Thanks for the reviews on Chapter 21 and 22. I appreciate them alot. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Thanks for reading guys! Enjoy and if you liked it that much, well review!**

* * *

It was the last week at East High, and we were due to graduate on Friday. As for colleges, I'd been accepted into Stanford University with honours, and Troy had recieved a scholarship for U of A, along with Chad and Jason. Zeke decided to part with us, going to a college in California of Culinary Arts. Sharpay and Ryan had been accepted in Julliard college of Performing Arts, whereas Kelsi was offered a scholarship. Martha had been accepted into Yale, and Taylor got a scholarship for it. The only worry I have is that Stanford is 2,053 miles away from here. Well, it's not the only worry. We knew that we'd separated, but we'd be able to see eachother every now and then. Troy said maybe sometimes he could fly up every now and then.

"Hey babe," Troy said

"Hey gorgeous guy," I said, running my hand down his arm. "I've not seen you for a full hour."

"Did you miss me?"

"Not really." I said, turning my head in the other direction.

"Liar." he accused.

"I'm not a liar! I just stated, I've not seen you in a whole hour. Not quarter of one, not half an hour, not three quarters, but a full one. Is there something wrong with that?" I asked modestly.

"Yes. You missed me. Simple as that. Now shut up and let me kiss you." he said, before pressing his lips against mine passionately. We withdrawed our tounges from eachother's mouths and he flashed me a bright smile, before we continued walking down the hallway towards the red, cafeteria doors. We walked through them, hand in hand, him slightly in front, and heard the 'rustle and bustle' of the zoo. Sorry, cough cough, cafeteria. We sat down on our table, which we knew we'd only be able to do a couple more times. Four more times would I walk up to a red, circular table and sit with the gang.

Troy and I put our bags down before I got my purse out and we walked to the same place to get food. We both ordered a burger and fries each and made our way back to the table. I took a gulp out of my Coke, and after a few minutes of eating, I was full and gave Troy the rest of my fries.

"Zeke, you are so sweet!" Sharpay giggled. We all looked and noticed he had baked her a batch of heart shaped cookies. Hmph. I wish Troy would bake me a batch of heart shaped cookies. All it takes is a recipe, some flour, eggs, chocolate chips, pink food colouring, hard work, dedication, icing flour, a heart shaped cutter and an oven and some oven gloves. Not much to ask.

Okay, so maybe it is, but I'd bake him cookies if he wanted me to. But then again, I am a great girlfriend. Apparently. I attend to all of his 'growing teenage boy needs', as he puts it. Hmm... maybe that was meant in a different way as to what I first thought. But still, I give him what he needs. Which is nice of me.

See, I even gave him my fries. Heck, they were too salty anyway. Whatever.

"So guys, your coming to the musical, right?" Sharpay asked. "As ever, Ryan and I are starring. Should be a fabulous show!"

I hate it when she's eager about something. It's not good for anyone. Maybe Zeke. Sorry, stop making rude jokes Gabriella. Stop.

"Course we're all coming," I said.

"Yeah, it'll be great, as always." Zeke said, playing with her hair. Kiss up. Cough cough.

"Whipped," Chad coughed.

"Sorry, did you say something Chad?" Sharpay said, knowing full well what he said, as Zeke looked at him too.

"Nothing. Just, uh. Whipped cream. I was telling Taylor. I like whipped cream." Chad said. Troy and Jason said something and laughed. Boys. They're stupid, I swear.

"Well, you can keep your whipped cream fantasies to yourself," Sharpay said, giving him an innocent smile. Troy and Jason were roaring with their hands on their stomachs at this.

After an hour on well, merry insults and more laughter, the bell rang. Only four East High lunches left. So sad. Oh, real tears.

---

It was seventh period, and there was ten minutes of it left. People didn't actually listen to the teacher, they were hypnotized by the moving hand on the clock. Well maybe Eugene at the front was.

But that's Eugene, and his name reminded me of vegetables. Courgettes to be precise.

At three, when school finished and the bell finally rang, I sped out of the door, and met Troy who was waiting for me outside my class.

"How do you always get here as soon as the bell goes?" I said, as he took my books in his right hand and held my hand with his left. Such a gentleman.

"My teacher lets us out early. At five to three." he says. "So I get the privilege of looking through the window and laughing at your bored face for five whole minutes."

"You've just admitted that you stare at me." I said, looking at the nails on my left hand. I might get Troy to do my nails again tonight. No, he didn't voulenteer. It took a lot of work to get him to do it for me.

"Well, who doesn't like to stare at hot, sexy, women like you?"

"You also just admitted your a pervert." I said.

"Only to you," he laughed, squeezing my hand.

"I'm kidding. Can we get some ice-cream?" I said, like I was about five years old.

"Aww, does little Ella want some ice-cream?" he joked, pushing the door open for us and we stepped out, the sun rays hitting our bodies.

"Yeah, I do. Ben and Jerrys shop, and if you don't take me there, I'll cry. And I don't think my big Troy Bear wants to see little Ella bear cry does he?" I said, walking around the statue and across the grass to the parking lot.

"No, he doesn't. Let's go get some ice-cream. And if your a good girl, you can have a big ice-cream!" he squealed excitedly, raising his eyebrows and giving me a goofy smile as he fished the keys out his pocket and opening the door. I climbed into my seat and slammed the door.

"Yay!" I squealed, clapping my hands together. "Let's go!"

He shook his head while laughing and jammed the keys into the ignition, before pulling out and exiting the parking lot, driving slowly and smooly.

"Oh yeah, this car's a chickmobile." he said, nodding his head.

"Don't try be cool, you'll never pull it off." I said, shaking my head and smirking.

"Shut up, Montez. You're getting a small ice-cream at this rate." he said.

"No!" I begged. "Big one."

"Haha, that sounded wrong." he said.

"You're so dirty!" I retorted, slapping his bicep as he laughed. "And before when you and Jason were laughing about whipped cream!" I exclaimed as he laughed harder as he remembered.

"Come on, we're nearly there." he said, pulling into another parking lot and leading me into the small, modern Ben and Jerry's shop. We walked up to the counter. "Now, which do you want. Princess?" he said, giving me an appreciative look. I swear the person at the counter gave us a strange look.

"I want one of those big sundaes," I said.

"You have five scoops, what flavours?" he said, dully.

"I want two scoops of Cookie Dough, and one of Fossil Fuel and one Caramel Chew Chew." I said, nodding my head.

"Hot chocolate sauce or hot fudge?"

"Fudge." I said.

"And what topping. Do you want the white chocolate polar bears, the chocolate cows, or the chocolate fish?"

"Chocolate cows!" I said fascinated.

"There you go." he said, handing it over. "Anything else?"

"Can I have the same please, and a large Coke." Troy said.

"I'll go get a table." I said, kissing his cheek and sitting on my favourite table in the corner.

After a couple minutes, he came over with a large Coke with two straws, and a sundae for himself.

"Wow, how fat does he look!" I said, pointing at Troy.

"Shut up," Troy said, setting his things down on the table and taking a seat. "You enjoying your ice-cream, sweetheart?"

"It's very nice, thank you." I said, nodding my head. "Hows yours?"

"Great. Watch out chocolate cow," he said, bringing one up and eating it before looking up at me again. "Moooo."

I burst out laughing and ate one myself. "We're graduating this week." I said.

"Really? I didn't know." he said, giving me an obvious look before turning sweet and serious. "Only one more week at school with you. Then it's off into the big wide world, well for you anyway."

"Don't worry baby, we'll be great." I said, not knowing whether I was convincing him or myself. No one brings their high school boyfriend or girlfriend through college, and I think we both secretly knew that but didn't want to say anything. Whenever the subject came up, I felt a sicky feeling in my stomach and felt like I was going to cry. The longest I've ever been away from my mom is one week, and been away from Troy for a couple hours since he moved here. How am I supposed to spend a whole semester away from them, and all my friends which I've grew up with, if I can't even spend a couple days without them without being homesick. Nobody else but Zeke in the gang knew how I felt. They were all going to have atleast on person, but I'm going to have to make friends, which I've never been good at. Being friends with the gang, it just sort of happened. Same with Troy. I just said went to him and spoke to him. But this is a world of big, scary people, who may be the same age as me, but are from all sorts of places and I know nothing about them. What sort of freak will I look like if I just go up to someone and say 'so tell me about you', like I did with Troy.

"I know, it's just, Stanford is two thousand and fifty three miles away from here. You're gonna be two thousand and fifty three miles away from me. Like I've said, I miss you when you go to the mall for a couple hours, I'm gonna be without you for semesters." he said, looking into his suddenly interesting sundae.

"Babe, we both know we're going to have to be separated. It's not like I can come to U of A and play basketball with you, can I? And as for Stanford, well that's Stanford. It's a great place to go. The point is, we're gonna be apart and there's no way around it, so we may as well just enjoy the time we have left together, right?" I said, playing with his hand.

"Yeah. I guess. It's just, what if something happens? Like, since I've moved here, you're the only person I've spoke to about everything and anything. I can't speak to Chad and Jason about things.. like that." he said.

"Well call me if you get upset about something." I said. "Or tell me and I'll come down for the weekend on a Friday evening and stay for the weekend or you can come up."

"Yeah, I guess." he said. "We'll be fine." he stated.

I hesitated before giving him a warm smile. "Of course we will be." I said. I hated saying things I didn't really know were 100 percent true, but right now I didn't have a choice.

* * *

**Okay, so there's my fairly short chapter, but don't worry! There's a ninety eight percent chance of you getting another one today if I can write a graduation chapter quick enough. The end is kind of linking in to my sequel. Again, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Don't be scared to review! I don't bite!**


	24. Graduation

**Hey! Sorry guys I haven't thought up another greeting for you yet. I think this is my second update today, so wooo. This is about Graduation, if you didn't tell by the chapter's name. So here we go. I'm going to start writing the next chapter in about ten minutes. Thanks for the reviews and for reading. Love you guys! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

It was Thursday evening, and I was standing clapping, along with a couple hundred others as Sharpay and Ryan were on the stage bowing, as did the dancers. Sharpay and Ryan gave us one last bow before exiting the stage. The whole college thing was still at the back of my head, as always. I think we've both been worrying about it, and I've had the odd thought of breaking up with him more than once, and I'm thinking he's thought about it too. According to Chad's older brother, no couples stay together during college. It's too hard and you lose trust and in the end, it comes to the part where you just have to because it's too hard and long distance. But I don't care, we may as well try. Chad's older brother can shut the fuck up. Sorry for my language, the subject annoys me.

"So," Troy said as we were walking out of the auditorium. "Vacation next week."

"It'll be great. Just you and me. Okay and my mom but she'll be too busy sunbathing to have fun with us." I said, squeezing his hand harder.

"I know. Imagine it. In the morning, we wake up, go through the back door of our villa and just sit in private with our legs in the sea." he said.

"It'll be the best vacation I've ever been on. But remember, we have to buy chocolate beforehand."

"We wont forget. We all know how you get when you are deprived of chocolate." he said.

"Don't remind me." I said, rubbing my forehead with my other hand and getting into the car with him. We drove home and we were greeted by my mom.

"Hey kids, how was the musical?" my mom said, only looking up once from her laptop.

"Great, like every year. Sharpay, Ryan and Kelsi were great as always." I said.

"Great. Get an early night tonight, okay? I don't want you being tired on your Graduation day." she said. "I've ironed your gowns and they are with your caps in your closets."

"Thanks mommy," I said, going to her and kissing her cheek. "I'm gonna get a shower and dry my hair and go to bed."

"Night sweetheart," she said.

Troy went and got a can of Coke out of the fridge and said thanks to my mom, kissing her on the cheek like I did before following myself upstairs.

When I got out of the shower I pulled on my pajamas and tucked the pants into Uggs and started to dry my hair. When there was only the sound of a hairdryer blasting, my mind kept drifting back to the college issue, and as always, I pushed it to the back of my head.

---

"Gabriella Montez, Valledictorian of Class 2008," someone said as I went onto the stage and accepted my diploma, shaking the man's hand as I gave him a polite smile and a thank you before I walked back off the opposite way. Wonder how many pictures so far my mom has taken. I sat back down beside Sharpay. Troy came back from recieving his diploma and sat beside me. He saw my slightly emotional face, and he put his hand on my knee and squeezed it, giving me a sympathetic smile.

He knew I was upset to leave East High. I loved it. My whole life revolved around it. I met the gang there and I'd had most of my best memories there.

After the ceremony had finished, people stood up and teenagers made their way to their tearing, proud parents, as did I. My mom engulfed me in one of her hugs, and I felt my eyes water. She pulled back and noticed my tears.

"Baby, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I'm done here." I cried.

"I know, sweetheart. But now you get to go to college." she said, making me sob harder.

"I don't want to go," I sobbed into her shoulder. "I'll miss everyone too much. I really will, and Troy and I will end up breaking up. Nobody ever sticks with their high school partner for college."

"Baby, I understand, I get it. I really do. I felt the same thing when I went to Stanford when I was your age. With your father. Obviously that turned out fine." she said in a soothing tone whilst rubbing my back.

"Mom, that was you and dad. You'd been going out forever. Since middle school. I've known Troy for a year." I said.

"Baby, yes, I know. But I've seen the way you are with Troy. You've never been so comfortable with anyone. Sometimes I think not even me." she said. "The point is, I felt that way with your father after years. It took us that long to feel the way about you do about Troy and vice versa. Baby, you love eachother as much as your dad and I loved eachother. You'll be fine, I promise."

"But Chad's older brother said_,"

"Chad's older brother knows shit." my mom said, I looked at her shocked. "And I'm not going to lie, we did take a break after a couple months of being apart. But it turned out fine. Infact, we even got married and had a beautiful daughter. She's called Gabriella. She's lovely."

"Thanks mommy," I said pulling out of another hug she engulfed me in.

"You're welcome sweetheart. Now let's go have fun." my mom said. My mom and I walked over to all the other moms and dads, who were taking pictures of their sons and daughters. Chad bent down to his two little sisters and brother's height and put his arm around his sisters while they smiled. Chad stretched back up to his normal size and patted his little sister's curly hair before she ran somewhere.

"Kids! Come here sweeties!" Chad's mother said, chasing after her little daughter.

"Chad, Gabriella! Picture!" My mom called. Chad came up to be and put his arm around me, and I looped my right arm around his waist and we directed our big cheesy grins towards the camera. I didn't pull away when the camera flashed. I just hugged him for a minute.

"Gabs, I can't believe your going to Stanford. It's a thousand miles away. You trying to get away from us?"

"That's the last thing I wanna do. Oh and it's two thousand and fifty three miles away actually." I said glumly.

"Sorry." he said. "We'll still see you though. You can still tell me I'm an idiot when I upset Taylor by saying something stupid or forget something and how to solve it."

"You're not an idiot. You're the best guy friend slash brother I could ever wish for." I said to his chest. "I seriously can't think of anything I'd change about you."

"I love you Gabster," he said. "And you better not replace me when you go to Stanford. Two thousand and fifty one miles away."

"Fifty three miles." I corrected.

"It just gets further away!" he laughed, kissing my head and pulling away. "But anyway, you'll have Zeke. He's studying in California too at that cooking training. Jordan Flu or something."

"I think it's Cordon Bleu, and I guess your right. I'm not all on my own."

"And when you come back, you'll be smarter than you've ever been. Which must be smart."

"And you'll be the best basketball player going." I said.

"I thought that was gonna be me." Jason said, coming up to us.

"Nah, it's gonna be me." Troy said coming up to us and wrapping his arms around my waist, I pressed my back against his solid stomach and embraced him.

---

My mom, Troy and I arrived at Chad's house for their 'small' gathering. Chad's little sister opened the door and let us in and we all went out to the backyard where everyone was. **(on HSM3, at the afterparty after they've won the game at Troy's house, that's what it's like. Also if you want a sense of the game, look at Now or Never, that's what it's like in my mind. Continue.)**

Troy and I were attached at the hip that night. Mr Danforth was in charge of the barbeque, cooking us all burgers, steaks, chicken, sausages and laying them out onto trays on a table where fries and salad already where. "Hey Gabs, Troy." Chad said.

"Hey Chad," we both said.

"You want something to eat?" he said.

"One of everything for both of us," I said, laughing.

"Right, I'll fix you both up." he said, walking away smiling. Troy took my hand and led me to a table and chairs set which Chad had in his garden, where Zeke and Sharpay already were sitting.

"Hey guys," I said to them.

"Hey bitch and the bitch's bitch." Sharpay greeted us.

"I'm not her bitch." Troy said.

"You so are," Zeke coughed.

"You so are my bitch, you'll do anything for me and sacrifice your masculinity for me all the time. Like when I asked you to put on a face pack, without threat, and you actually put it on." I said.

"Dude," Zeke laughed. "You put on a face pack?"

"She said to!" Troy said.

"And you call me whipped! You are her bitch, man." he said.

"Fuck off," Troy said as he laughed at himself and sat down next to Zeke, and I sat next to Sharpay but opposite Troy.

"So doing anything for the Summer?" Sharpay asked.

"Next week we're going to the Maldeives."

"Wow, nice. Zeke, Chad, Tay, Jason and I are gonna go on a road trip. We were gonna ask if you wanted to come. It's gonna be in five weeks. We'll postpone it to when you're back."

"Sure. It'll be fun, won't it." Troy said, and I nodded.

"Great, man. We're going in Chad's new car that he got from his dad for Graduation. If we put the two seats up in the trunk, then maybe we could alternate sitting in the trunk's seats with a couple bags." Zeke said.

"We'll give you more details when we know more details. I think we're all splitting costs though." Sharpay said.

"Between gas, food and money for hotels. Knowing these chicks they wont stay in a place less than four star." he said, nudging Sharpay and giving her a knowing smile.

"Cool," Troy said, when Chad came up with our order. Two plates of everything. "Thanks man,"

"No problem." Chad said. "So what we talking about." he said, pulling up and chair and taking it to the end of the table.

"Road trip. Troy and Gabriella are coming." Zeke said.

"Awesome. Hey Troy, did you hear? My dad got me this awesome silver Range Rover."

"Sick, that's what we have." Troy said.

"And that's what we'll be going in. My dad's getting me TV's in the back for the back of the front seats and then one for the middle seat so the people in the seats in the trunk can see it. You get me?"

Troy pondered for a moment before nodding. "Yeah I got it."

"Great. We're gonna drive up to California. Maybe Gabby and Zeke could see their colleges in the flesh, other than in pictures. Hey Gab?" Chad said.

"That would be great." I nodded, remembering about the whole college and Troy fiasco.

---

Two and a half hours later, Sharpay and I were laughing like idiots dancing on the grass with Zeke, Chad, Taylor, Jason, Martha and Kelsi. Suddenly when Zeke kissed Sharpay, I remembered about Troy.

"Hey, Shar. Where's Troy?" I said.

"I don't know, I've not seen him since before." she replied.

I asked around and found that no one had seen him. My mom said he might have gone home, as he said he was a little tired. I said goodbye to all of them and walked across the street and into the front door.

"Troy?" I called. "Troy?"

Nothing.

"Troy?" I repeated, walking around the house and opening doors to try find him. I fell down on my bed and looked out at the turquoise pool lit up in my back yard.

Without really thinking about it, I took off my clothes and replaced them with a bathing suit and grabbed a towel before going downstairs and out the door into the back yard.

"I can't believe I graduated and you weren't there. Not that it was your fault." I heard. I turned around and saw Troy sat with his back to her on the swinging bench. He was looking up towards the black, velvety sky decorated with sparkling, beautiful stars and speaking. I uneasily stepped forward to listen to what he was saying.

"I can't believe I'm done there. I felt like I missed out from moving. But thanks for making Maria my guardian. I can't think of a better person, well other than you guys, to look after me." he said. "And Gabriella, is the most beautiful, sweet, pretty girl I know. But I'm going to U of A. Like you wanted me to. I got a scholarship to go. But the thing is Gabriella's gonna be two thousand and fifty three miles away and I'll have no one to speak to when I'm feeling down, which happens a lot since everything happened."

I took another couple steps forward, my bare feet on the grass.

"Troy," I whispered. He shot around.

"W.. What are you doing here?" he said, sounding half glum, half embarrased.

"I live here." I joked. "I was gonna go in the pool for a quiet swim when I saw you."

"Oh, right."

"What you doing?" I said, walking closer to him.

"Just, thinking." he said. "I like it out here. It's quiet."

"Nice to figure things out." I said, sitting down next to him.

"I can't believe I graduated today. East High's like my second home and I'm leaving it behind to go to some college miles away."

"I kind of got attached to it and I was only there for just under a year." he said.

"One of it's many qualities." I said. There was a comfortable silence as we looked up to the sky. "The stars are so bright."

"I know. Those two stand out to me." he said, pointing his finger at two glimmering stars.

"You never know. They could be watching over you." I said. "See that one?" I said, pointing at a star to the left of the sky. "That stands out the most to me. I say it's my dad looking over me and my mom, cause it's usually there, right over our house. Plus, when I talk to it, it seems like it's glimmering at me." I said.

"Those two are my parents. I swear. Wherever I go, wherever I am at night, when I look up there's always two stars positioned like that that shine so bright that they're like torches in the sky." he said.

"Deep." I said nodding, making us both laugh.

"You wanna go for a swim?" he said. "These are actually swim shorts." he laughed.

"Race you to the pool." I said, getting up and running as he kicked off his shoes and followed me, taking off his shirt as he ran and throwing it beside the pool. I jumped high into the air, and he did shortly afterwards.

We resurfaced and he swam closed to me, regaining his breath from the run and the lack of air, which he instantly cut off again as he pressed his lips against mine. I pulled back and breathed heavily, the only thing preventing silence. I treaded water, as we went to the deep end, and he stood with his arms around my waist, holding me up. He exhaled and lightly pressed his nose against my shoulder. I brought my arms up and draped them around his neck, pulling my upper body even closer to his.

"Gorgeous." he muttered as pulled his face back and kissed my lips.

"Says the one," I giggled, patting his shoulder. "I think it was that face pack that did it for you." I said, pushing his bangs back out of his face.

* * *

**There you go. The next chapter is gonna be about them going to the airport a week later and the they are going on vacation. Then there's gonna be a couple things on vacation and then there is gonna be the road trip and then there is gonna be going away to college. Thanks for reading, I'll get started on Chapter 23! **


	25. Summer Vacation

**Hey guys, sorry the update is late. Soon I'm going to finish the vacation and have a very sad goodbye between Troy and Gabriella as Gabs heads off onto a plane to college. But this is them going on vacation and some stuff they do for the first two days. So here you go. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, dahling. :D**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

"Nearly done, just need to put a couple more things in in the morning," I said, kissing Troy a thank you as we pressed in the last 15 x 5 bar of Hersheys and multipacks of Reese's cups. "Thanks for helping me pack. I could never have done all this myself. Only would have got to sleep at about three."

"You're welcome, gorgeous." he said, kissing my cheek.

"Thanks." I said.

"Well I think we better turn in." he said, taking off his lounge shirt and shorts before climbing into my bed with his boxers on.

"Listen mister, if you're gonna take over my bed, you atleast let me sleep at the wall." I said, walking towards him in his old loungewear. A pair of navy blue shorts and a black, comfortable shirt. All oversized of course.

"Hauughhh," he said, faking a snore.

"Troy, you don't even snore in your sleep." I said. "Just move over."

"Mmm..." he moaned with his eyes deeply shut, pulling the pillow closer towards him. "Gabs, you're so hot in spandex..." he said, keeping a straight face.

"Oh, this is one for the family album, Troy has a wet dream." I said.

"I am not." he said, sitting up.

"Aww, finally, your awake! Now scoot over." I said, giving him the 'do as I say or you'll really regret it,' look and crossing my arms. He knew not to take it further and got out of bed before holding his arm out towards the bed.

"I was just warming it for you." he said. "Your comfy spot awaits."

I laughed and climbed into bed before pulling the covers up over me and wrapping myself in them.

"Heyyy," he whined. "I want some covers."

"Ugh, fine." I said, unwrapping myself while smiling to tell him I was joking and covering him in them too.

"Thank you, princess." he said.

"You're welcome, prince." I said, before my eyes shot open again. "Now you aren't so welcome. You have to pull your weight around here so turn the god damn lamp off." I said cruelly.

"Yes, your heiness." he said, trying not to laugh, as was I but failing, before reaching over and turning out the lamp.

"I'm kidding. Your always welcome, Troy." I said, moving upto the figure lay in my bed in the dark.

"I know." he said, kissing me before we both fell asleep.

---

"Come on Gabs! We're gonna be late!" my mom shouted from down the stairs.

"I need my make up wipes!" I shouted down.

"We can get some when we're there, just come on!" Troy yelled.

"I'm coming now! I swear!" I said, zipping it up and dragging it across the landing and taking two steps down the stairs before pulling the case down one.

"Come here," Troy said, coming up the stairs and picking it up, carrying it down for me. We loaded three out of five suitcases into the trunk, and then dragged my two, new Louis Vuitton suitcases and laid them in over the left and middle back seats of the car, while Troy squished up into the right seat.

---

"Alright, so kids are we gonna get some food before we go so we're not hungry? It's a long flight."

"I don't mind." Troy said.

"How about we just go to that resteraunt over there?" I said. "Get breakfast. It's only ten so they'll probably still do it."

"Yeah, we've got two hours till boarding."

We went into the smart looking resteraunt and we were seated. We all ordered the same meal which consisted of a syrup drizzled waffle, a syrup drizzled pancake, two sausages, bacon, beans and eggs. But Troy can eat my eggs. I don't like them. Ten minutes later the food came, and as ever, an 'always hungry' Troy dug right into it.

"Foooood," he said when his eyes casted onto it, causing my mom to laugh and me to roll my eyes. He picked up his knife and fork and in a matter of ten minutes all of his food was gone.

"Here babe," I said, handing over one of my fried eggs to him and the other to my mom.

"Thanks babe," he said, bursting the yolk with his fork before eating the whites, drowning in their own yolk. Poor eggs.

---

"Hello, welcome to the Maldives." A friendly flight assistant said as we walked off the plane into the blazing heat.

"Jeez, it's hot." Troy said, slowly sliding on his shades before nodding his head.

"Again Troy, don't try to be cool." I said.

"Don't try to fight my coolness baby." he replied.

"You? You're about as cool as those beans you burnt your tounge on then."

"So I'm hot?" he said.

"Nope. But your tasty." I said quietly so my mom couldn't hear.

"I've been told." he said cockily. I nudged him and he looked back down. "By you."

"Good boy." I said, running my hands through his hair as we reached the inside. Troy decided to just stand there, underneath the air conditioning for a minute, before catching up with my mom and I.

We found an extremely tanned lady, holding up a sign reading 'Montez' before we walked up to her.

"Hi, I'm Maria Montez." my mom greeted her. The woman looked at Troy. He actually removed his sunglasses for someone, before folding them and putting them on the neck of his v-neck t-shirt. He held out his hand for her to take.

"Troy," he said cooly.

"Marisol," she said, taking his hand and giggling flirtaciously. Ooh, apparently it means Mary of the Sun. Oooh. Don't mess with her. **(A/N No offence if that's your name!)**

"Nice to meet you," he said. I stepped in between them, bringing their hands apart.

"Gabriella. Troy's girlfriend." I said sharply. She held out her hand and I shook it before my mom and Marisol walked away. Troy and I walked slower.

"What the fuck was that?" I demanded to him.

"I introduced myself to that chick," he smirked. "Then you got jealous."

"I did not get jealous!" I protested.

"You so did. What was that? Gabriella. Troy's girlfriend. Haha." He laughed.

"Don't mock me." I said.

"Come on, I'm on vacation. In a foreign place. Where you have foreign girlfriends and the real girlfriend will never know." he said. "I thought you said I can tie in my family traditions with yours."

"You're a prick." I said, giving him my maddest look and walking on. He caught up to me and grabbed my arm, making me whip my head around.

"Baby girl," he whined. "I was kidding. You know I lobe you and only you." he said, giving me his puppy dog eyes and talking in his cute voice.

"You're still a prick." I said, leaning into him and smiling. "But I love you anyway."

We walked on to the car and decided to be all lovey dovey and drive Marisol crazy. My mother was trying not to laugh at Troy. "Oh, BABY you are so BEAUTIFUL." he'd say, "I LOVE YOU SOOO MUCH," saying all the lovey dovey things louder than everything else. I'd reply "Baby, you always tell me I'm beautiful and the ONLY girl for you. I love you so much." Oh how we laughed.

When Marisol pulled up next to the beach we were staying on, my mom paid her a tip and we went to the reception to check in. We were directed to a tall, tanned, muscular guy in his hotel uniform, who looked about in his twentys. He had black shortish hair and dark brown eyes with thick, long black eyelashes. This might be an opportunity for Gabriella's revenge.

"Hey, Mr..." I paused to check out his name tag. "Covase?,"

"Hello. You can call me Alejandro if you like." he said in his foreign voice. Sexy.

"Okay, Alejandro." I said. "I'm Gabriella."

I held my hand out for him to shake. Nah, shaking hands isn't the 'tropical island', laid back, greeting is it? He took my hand and kissed it in the centre lightly. I giggled like a freak and out of the corner of my eye saw Troy staring at me in disbelief.

"So how long are you staying?" he said.

"Three weeks." I said. "How long have you lived here?"

"Three years." he said.

"Bit of a difference." I said, nodding.

"Just a bit." he said. "Not to worry, you will discover in three weeks as much as I have in three years. It is a magnificent place. I'll tell you all the most beautiful places to go, the best places to eat, the warmest spot on the beach, the best masseus to see. You will be guaranteed this will be a great vacation for you and your family." he said in his foreign accent.

"Thanks," I said.

"This way," he said, gesturing to one of the furthest villas into the sea. I followed his lead. "This is how you open the doors." he said, feeding a card to a slot and pulling it out, a light buzzing green.

"Wow, I've learnt something from you already." I said sarcasticly. "Finally, air conditioning."

"You chose the best and worst time to visit." he said.

"Why's that?"

"It's the hottest time of the year." he said.

"Sweet Jesus." I said.

"So here's lesson two, plenty of sunscreen."

"Got it. I don't really burn easily though."

"Neither do I, that's what I said when I first came here and I couldn't lie on my back for two weeks."

"Ouch... plenty of sunscreen." I nodded.

"High factor." he said.

"What are you, my mom?" I said.

"I don't think so?" he said, making me giggle. "Here's your bathroom." He showed me into a white, glossy, clean bathroom. Complete with a shining, bright white bathtub with gold taps set into a block of beige and gold marble.

"Really? I thought it was a bedroom." I said.

"Funny." he said, as Troy and my mom finally walked in through the front door.

"Hey mom and Troy," I said. "Apparently, this is a bathroom. Yeah right." They looked in and smiled before he took us into the main, spacious room with a television, couch, dining table with six chairs and a small kitchen area.

"Here is the heart of the house, where you can eat, watch television, chill out if it's too hot for you outside." he said before leading us to another room. "This is one of the bedrooms, there is another bathroom through that door and a room for your clothes through the other." he said. We were lead into a spacious white room, with white carpet covering the floor and cream coloured walls. There was a kingsize bed with crisp white sheets set on a dark wood bedframe and two red cushions, with a red throw set on the end of it. In the bathroom, it was exactly like the other. In the bedroom there was a set of double glass doors which led to the deck outside where we could jump into the sea.

"Here is the lounge." he said, showing us a room with two semi-circle white sofas with red and orange cushions on it and a table to match, the whole back of the room being glass where you could look out onto the beautiful, clear turquoise Indian Ocean. He showed us to another bedroom exactly the same as the other.

"Okay, so I'll now show you the back deck." he said, opening a set of brown doors to the back, filling the room with natural light. We all stepped out and saw wooden decking, with a set of metal steps leading into the sea. "Here is the relaxing part. You can get into the jacuzzi and chill out, take a dip into the pool, sunbathe, maybe go for a dip in the sea. No need to worry about dangerous marine life, they don't come out this shallow. They can only possibly come up to that buoy anyway, they mark the electric fence. You only get a shock when you touch it, but it's only a little one. Still scares them away."

"So what marine life can get through?" my mom asked.

"The tropical fish. Have you ever seen Finding Nemo?"

"Yes! Millions of times!" I said. Okay so twice. But still, I'd seen it.

"You know the blue fish?"

"Dori?"

"That breed swims around here." he said. "None of the fish are harmful. You can buy snorkels from the shop if you need them. Which reminds me, if you walk up to reception, there is a shop for all of your groceries and food, a few bars, a gift shop and some more rooms. If you want to go out to eat, I'll tell you a place to go. Listen in carefully Gabriella, this is lesson three for you."

I stepped closer.

"There is an underwater resteraunt which you can go for dinner at. It's very popular, so if you want to go, call down at reception and I'll make you a reservation."

"Got it. Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome. Goodbye and enjoy your stay." he said as he gave my mom the key and walked out.

"I'm gonna go out on the deck." my mom said. We stayed silent until she went out of earshot.

"What the fuck was that?" he said angrily.

"Uh... my idea of revenge?" I said.

"Revenge? I only fucking shook her hand and she giggled! You had to go full out didn't you?"

"I'm sorry, I was just being nice." I said.

"It's cool baby. But if I see you with that guy again, there'll be trouble, okay?" he said, giving me his signature smile.

"Got it, and if I catch you fucking Marisol in the back of her mini-van, you're dead meat, boyfriend. Okay?"

"Got it." he nodded, pulling me into a hug before we went outside with my mom.

--

Two hours later we were sat outside on the deck with our feet in the clear sea. I leaned into him. His arm was around my shoulders and we were making ripples in the water with our feet.

"You were right." I said.

"About?"

"When you said it'll be great, and we'll be sat in the deck with our feet in the warm ocean."

"Mm..." he said. "Do you want to go get a bite to eat?"

"Sure, I'm a little hungry." I sat, getting up and drying my feet before slipping on some flip flops, which he did too. "Are we taking the mother?"

"If she wants to come." he replied.

"I'll go ask her." I said, going into my mom's room to find her reading a book. "Hey mommy, me and Troy are going for a bite to eat. You wanna come?"

"I'm a little jet lagged sweetheart." she said.

"Oh, okay. Do you want me to bring you something back?"

"If you can sweetie. There's a grocery store near reception or something. Get some money out the purse."

I did as she said and transferred it into my purse before I said thank you and went outside with Troy.

"You ready?" he said, holding out his arm towards me. I giggled and walked forward, taking his hand and walking down to the beach with him. "Jeez, it's hot."

"I know. Alejandro said it's the hottest time of the year here." I said.

"Alejandro?" he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Now, now Troy. Don't be so jealous." I said, smirking.

We got onto the beach and walked towards a small, cosy beach cafe. We got a table outside and I ordered a pizza with a side order of fries, while he ordered a burger with fries.

"Any sauces?" the waitress asked.

"Mayonaise please," I said, the waitress nodded and walked away.

"Mayonaise? What do you need that for?" Troy said looking at me.

"My fries?" I said.

"You put mayonaise on your fries?" he said, looking at me as if I was some sort of idiot.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Mayonaise and fries?"

"It's gorgeous!" I said.

"I'll take your word for it." he nodded. I opened the sachet and squeezed a patch of it onto the side of my plate and began to dip my fries in it. I looked up and saw Troy giving me a look.

"What?" I said.

"Mayonaise and fries?" he said.

"Try it! You'll see." I said, dipping a fry in it and holding it to his mouth.

"You're alright thanks," he said, turning his head away.

"Just fucking eat it, you wont die." I said.

"Fine." he said, taking it out of my hand with his mouth.

"So?" I said expectantly.

"Shut up." he said, dipping a fry in my mayonaise.

"Told you it was good!" I said.

"I thought you once said you weren't the girl to say I told you so."

"Well this isn't exactly a heartbreaking situation were you're emotionally unstable is it?" I said.

"Shut up and let me eat my fries, woman." he said, making me giggle. "Oh, and you promised me a slice of pizza if you don't remember."

I handed him a piece of my meaty pizza, consisting of plain chicken, beef, bacon and pepperoni.

"Sexy pizza." he said, chewing the bite he just took.

"And I believe you promised me a bite of your huge burger." I said.

"Get some." he said, as I reached over and took the burger from his plate and bit into it.

"Sexy burger." I said, putting it back onto his plate.

Eventually we paid the bill and went to the small grocery store next to reception to bring my mom some food home and stock the fridge. We bought a big bottle of water and some cordial, some bottles of Coke and a bottle of lemonade, and some bread, cereal, milk, sandwich meat, butter, yoghurts, some cookies and more stuff. I made him carry most of the bags whereas I carried two in one hand as I held the small bottle of coke we were sharing. We knocked on the door and mom opened it and we were let in. I swear, the feeling of air conditioning blasting onto you when you're boiling will never get old.

---

We had awoken that morning and I had changed into a white and khaki striped bikini with bamboo coloured strings. **(A/N, The one Vanessa Hudgens wore when Zanessa went to Hawaii)**

Troy had some navy plaid swimshorts and my mom was in a red bathing suit with some white shorts.

"Hey kiddies, I'm going checking out the spa. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Right mom," I said. "See you mommy,"

"Bye Maria," Troy shouted out.

"Troy!" I squealed as he picked me up off my sunlounger and threw me over his shoulder. He stood me next to the steps which lead to the sea.

"Do you wanna go for a dip, babe?" he said. "I really want to go into the sea."

"Sure. We've got some snorkels over there. Grab one and we'll go find Dori." I said.

"You big kid." he said, taking a snorkel from me and fixing the goggles on his face. He turned away from the steps and grabbed the metal bars, putting his feet on the top ones. He went down one by one and went into the sea.

"Is it cold?" I said.

"Nope, it's pretty warm." he said. "It's nice. I'm going on my search for Dori." he winked.

"Wait up," I said, fixing on my goggles and climbing down the steps, putting the snorkel in my mouth. He took my hand and we swam hand in hand, just under the surface of the water. We hoped a big wave didn't come and wash over our snorkels. We came across a yellow fish with a green tail. I squealed and I heard him laugh through his snorkel. He squeezed my hand and we kept swimming. We found a red fish, a whole school of green ones, but unfortunately no Dori.

When we had been snorkelling for a couple hours, we swam back to our villa and took our snorkels of before putting them onto the deck. We just swam around and splashed eachother for a while.

"Shall we swim right to the shore?" he said.

"Uh... have you seen how far away the shore is, baby?" I said.

"Yes, and we'll be fine. I'll even pull you if you get tired."

"What about if you get tired of pulling me and I'm left in the sea all by myself." I said.

"Come on, you've got nothing to worry about. It'll be a nice, peaceful swim. We'll go nice and slowly." he said.

"Okay, but if I get too tired, can we stop?" I said.

"Yeah, come on." he said. I bit my lip before looking out at the sandy white beach with a couple people on it. "We'll be swimming for about forty minutes tops,"

---

An hour later we weren't even half way.

"Troy I'm tired..." I whined.

"How can you be tired, I've been pulling you for about ten minutes! I'm the one who should be tired!" he said.

"Baby, you said you'll pull me if I'm tired." I said. "I'm gonna snorkel now though."

"I'm gonna swim out properly." he said, pulling on his goggles of the snorkel and diving down before quickly gliding away.

"Troy!" I yelled after him. He came up for breath and went straight back down again. "Troy! Come back!"

I sighed and swam forward as quickly as I could to try catch up to him. "Troy!" I gasped. "Don't go quick!" I looked around for a sign of him. "Troy? Where the fuck are you? Are you okay?"

I began to panic, looking around frantically. "Troy?!" I yelled. Suddenly I found myself taking in as much air as I could before I felt two hands grip on my feet and pull me down underneath the water. They loosened their grip and we both resurfaced at the same time. He shook his head and his hair flopped over to the left. He gave me a big grin as he tried to get his breath back.

"Troy, you really are a prick." I hissed before going in to hugging him. "Babe, I thought something happened to you."

"Really? Did you think Dori ate my legs?" he smirked.

"No..." I said. "Baby, let's swim. I'm determind now."

"Let's go, babe. At your own pace." he said.

We swam forwards towards the white sand. He let go of my hand and swam further to the left. I looked around at some of the magnificent fish around me. Then I saw a beautiful fish.

It was just off circle shape, a beautiful electric blue colour as it's base colour and then decorated with dark blue black markings on it's side. It had yellow fins and a beautiful yellow tail.

"Troy!" I squealed.

"Yeah?" he said, looking back up at me.

"I've found her!" I squeaked.

"Found?"

"Dori!" I screamed out.

"Where?" he said, swimming over and looking underwater.

"She's there!" I said, pointing down. "She's beautiful." I awed at her swimming around on her own.

I found Dori.

---

"Nearly there!" Troy said, swimming a couple more times. I swam eagerly until I felt my drooping feet slide across the underwater seabed.

"Troy, I can stand up!" I squealed."We did it!"

"I know, gorgeous." he replied. I stood up and stretched up. He splashed my un-armed stomach. I clasped my arms across it and squealed.

"Babe!" I said. "That's not fair! I wasn't armed!"

"That's why I'm the best." he said.

Five minutes later, you would have found us running around in pathetic circles, kicking water at eachother, laughing, falling over when the waves hit our sides, then laughing at eachother again.

We got lunch before walking back to our villa, his arm around my shoulders and my arm looped around his bare, dripping wet waist.

"Hey kids," my mom said.

"Hey mommy." I said. "Did you have a good day?"

"I went for the nicest massage I've ever had."

"Well we swam from the deck to the shore and I found Dori." I said.

"Good, hope you had fun. We'll go out for dinner in a couple hours. I'm gonna go have a nap. I might be soaking up the sun, but in return it's soaking up my energy." she said.

I got into mine and Troy's en-suite shower and sighed as the dried salt water ran down off me. I lathered myself up with shower gel and kept it on as I washed my hair and conditioner.

I rinsed myself off and got out and dried myself off. After I went to sleep with Troy on our bed in my bathrobe, I woke up and got dressed in a black and grey floral Lipsy dress. I stepped into some silver, metallic Grecian sandals.

"You're gorgeous," he said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Ah, shit Troy, that stings." I hissed.

"You got sunburn?" he said.

"I don't know." I said, as he lightly traced his finger on my shoulder.

"It looks kind of red. Wait here." he said, going into the bathroom and bringing back a bottle of aftersun. "Sorry if this stings."

I hissed when the cold lotion made contact with my warm skin.

"Sorry babe," he said as he rubbed it into small circles.

"Stings." I said.

"I know babe, it'll soothe it though." he said, putting it on the other shoulder. "There you go," he said when he was finished.

"Thanks baby. You're the best." I said, giving him a kiss and a small hug.

My mom, Troy and I went to a resteraunt near the beach. It was dimly lit with lights which gave out a warm, orange glow, and had tall orange candles in gold holders. The walls were cluttered with pictures, painted plates and pottery, a giant gold rustic sun and other random clutter, that you'd find in a garage. The walls were painted messily with orange paint, but looked as if peach was mixed in with it. It was cosy.

After we finished our meal, we took a stroll down the beach instead of the footpath. We walked along, the three of us, talking about our memories and laughing at random things. Troy had his arm around me and I put mine around his waist. My mom was holding my hand and after a nice, relaxing walk we returned to the villa. Troy and I decided we were tired, so we kissed my mom goodnight and climbed into our bed. After he applied more aftersun to my shoulders of course. Although we got a little carried away and he ended up giving me a back massage...


	26. Pool Tables and Kayaks

****

Hey guys x sorry couldn't update yesterday I was writing this and then at about fifteen minutes to midnight when I finished it, it wouldn't let me publish it for some reason but now I'm back and ready to roar :P Roar with me guys.. ROARRRR. Haha, I'm such a freak. Anyways I'm gonna make this story a little bit longer and let someone have a serious car accident. Clap clap. I've took the liberty of doing some serious research about the Maldives and now I really want to go, and guess what I found out, today huh? My parents are going away on a little vacation for the Easter break to 'top up their tans'. Without us. Lovely. My mother's excuse for not taking me is because when we got back there from our little Christmas vacation, I said 'I'm bored of that place now, can we go somewhere different?' But seriously, we've been there seven times. Once in the summer, twice in October, thrice in Easter amd once at Christmas. So my brother and I are being thrown here there and everywhere staying at my grandmas house and then other people's houses. Ughhh. I'll keep writing on though. Maybe by then you'll have Welcome Back. I think that's an appropriate name for the sequel as it includes the original name and then it's kind of going to be like welcome back. I've got two plots that I need to choose between. If you think I should tell you them and do the A and B votes again, please tell me that in a review, I'll be grateful if you do.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**Read, enjoy, if you want to, review! Remember: If you review please tell me whether or not I should do the A and B voting again for the plot of the sequel. Thank you guys x**

**Oh and check out my profile as there are some pics of things in my profile, like some outfits and the underwater resteraunt (real!) and the villa inside and outside. **

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Troy said, breaking our hands apart in the reception area as he walked towards the guys bathroom.

"Hey, Alejandro!" I called as he walked past. He turned his head and gave me a gleaming smile.

"Hello Gabriella," he said. "Have you been having a good time on your vacation so far?"

"It's been great. Troy and I went swimming in the sea and I found Dori."

"Wow. I've only seen her once." he said.

"Guess what." I said.

"What?" he said.

"Even though I used high factor sunscreen and plenty of it, I got sunburned."

"Silly girl." he said. "Keep putting lotion on it and cover the burns up."

"I am, Troy's making me." I said.

"Ah, okay." he said. Troy came over and looped his arm around my waist.

"Hey babe," Troy said to me before giving Alejandro a nod.

"Afternoon, sir." Alejandro said to him politely. "Well, if you want to get up to any adventures, read these leaflets. They tell you all about the beach activities, the trips you can go on, shows you can go to."

"Aww wow, thank you." I said.

"You are very welcome." he said. "Well I better be on my way."

"Alright, you go then." Troy said, giving him a polite smile. I knew his teeth were gritted.

"Goodbye," he said.

"Bye!" I said, waving goodbye.

"Yeah, bye." he said dully.

"You're such a bitch." I said to Troy.

"Well I don't like having competition." he said, folding his arms.

"You haven't got any competition. Seriously, you're Troy Bolton. My sexy, gorgeous, American Sex God. Nothing compares to you." I said.

"Hmm.." he said, turning his face for me to kiss his cheek. I rolled my eyes before kissing it and pulling him closer to the game room.

"Wanna play pool?" he said, swirling a cue around.

"Uhh... I've never played. Or picked up a pool cue for that matter." he said.

"I'll teach you." he said.

"I'm not sure. How about we play a game I do know how to play."

"What do you learn in that?" he said, taking out a pool cue and handing it to me.

"You're so deep." I said, taking it out of his hands as he put the money in and the balls came out. He placed them into the triangle and removed the black shape before putting it back where it came from.

"Now first what we gotta do, is break." he said, standing behind me. "Bend over."

"What?" I said, giving him a look.

"Not in that way. Just lean over the frickin' table." he said.

I bent over and he pressed himself against my back.

"Bridge your hand." he said. "Like this." he said, arranging my hand for me.

"Right now, bring it back." he said, as I bent my arm. "Now, I want you to aim for the middle of the white ball, okay?" he said.

"I'll try, baby." I said.

"Now hit the cue in the middle of the white ball. Hard to break them all up and spread them out."

I pushed my arm forward and saw the whiet ball slowly travel forward and stop as it gently knocked the first ball.

"Uhh..." I said.

"Try again, baby. Bit more power." he said. I got back into position and dragged my arm back. After about five attempts, Troy just did it for me. He swung it back and paused, and in one swift movement, the blink of an eye, the balls were crazily spinning around the table, hitting three balls in.

"Right, I got two spots so I'll be the spots and you can be the stripes, got it?"

"Got it." I said.

"I'll tell you more rules as we go on, but now, since I hit a ball in, I've got another shot."

"Okay."

After two more balls went in, he couldn't get any more in and let me have a go. "Alright, so which are you gonna aim for."

"Umm..." I surveyed the balls and how close and in line they were. "This one." I said, pointing to the red striped ball in line with the white ball and the pocket.

"Great. So bend over again." he said. I assumed my position and bent my arm back. "Take your time." I pulled back my arm and kept my eyes fixed on the middle of the white ball. I quickly pushed it forward and squealed as the ball went into the pocket. I clapped my hands.

"I did it!" I squealed.

"Well done, babe."

"Let's go again!" I said.

"Yep. So which you going for now."

"That purple one." I said.

"Right, you're gonna have to have one leg up for this one, or put it behind your back."

"Leg up." I said.

"Don't let your other leg come off the floor." he said.

"Got it." I said, shifting one leg up and getting into a position.

"I potted it!" I squealed before counting up the balls in comparison. "You potted four and I potted three! That's only one!"

"Yeah," he said. "Come on, let's get you another."

After he helped me sink five balls, I was in the league by two balls. I'm just so good.

Eventually we finished, and he won. "You're supposed to let me win." I said.

"I helped you!" he said.

"But you didn't let me win." I said.

"Let's go on this." he continued, gesturing towards a basketball game.

"No, no no no no no." I said, shaking my head. "You do, by all means, but I suck at basketball. I think at East High my gym grade dropped by like, twenty percent, cause I always failed basketball. I can't even do a free-throw babe."

"Everyone can do a free-throw," he said.

"Taylor, Sharpay and I can't." I said.

"You wont be able to say that again. Come here."

"Jeez, you're turning into one of those guys who think they can do anything if they put their mind to it." I said.

"Thing is Gabs, I know you can." he said, putting the money in the slot and a few balls coming down. "Right, bend your knees, and flick your hand when you let go, alright?"

"I think so..." I said. I bent my knees and sprang up to full height as I let go and flicked my right hand. It went to the left. "I told you I'm crap." I said.

"You've had one try. Stop giving up, I'll show you. Keep trying." he said. After half an hour, I'd found how to play pool and sink a free throw.

"We gonna get going? Its two thirty." he said.

"Oh, yeah. Let's go." I said. We walked along to our room and chilled out with my mom for a while. She had bought beers, so we all sat outside on the table and chairs and basked in the sun while sipping the ice cold drink and taking bites of the chocolate we bought from home. I removed my shorts, but kept my short kaftan in place to cover my shoulders as I sunbathed to tan my legs.

"You got sunscreen on your legs?" he asked me, coming over with a bottle.

"A bit." I said. "Always room for more."

He squeezed some out and massaged it onto my legs and thighs and feet.

"Thank you baby," I said. "You better have it on. Don't want my beautiful guy getting burned."

"I'm good, I've got some on." he said.

Half an hour later, I was getting bored. I tapped my feet along to the music, and impatiently opened my eyes every couple seconds to see if Troy was active. Fuck it.

"Troy," I whined, he opened his eyes. "I'm bored."

"Want me to throw you into the sea?" he said.

"Oh no, that wont be necassary." I said.

"Read a book?"

"I can't get into it. It's too complicated." I said.

"Go in the pool." he said, his eyes still closed lightly and his arms both over his head, the back of his right hand on his forehead.

"I don't want to get wet." I said. I looked out and saw two jet skis racing against eachother. "Wanna go jetskiing?"

"In a minute." he moaned.

"Troyyyyy," I whined.

"I'm tired, babe. Have a nap and tan those sexy legs."

"Just because you compliment me doesn't mean I'm gonna do what you say." I said.

"I'll go jetskiing with you in an hour," he said.

"Thank you, that's all I ask."

"Now try and take a nap. I'll cover you up if you look red."

"Promise?"

"I promise." he said, unsheilding his eyes from the sun and smiling at me. "Love youuuu," he said in a singing voice.

"Love you too," I said, stretching out on my sunbed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

---

"Troy? I thought you said we could go jetskiing. Why didn't you wake me up?" I whined at him. When he pulled on a pair of dark blue, metallic looking skinny jeans.

"You looked peaceful." he reasoned as he spread wax around on his hair.

"Well can we go tommorow?" I said, handing him a plain black v-neck t-shirt. He lifted it and pulled it over his head. "That looks sexy." I commented.

"Thanks. And yeah, we can go tommorow if you like." he said, grabbing his cologne and spritzing it on his collar bone and chest area.

"What shoes?" I said.

"The black Vans." he said, as I pulled them out and threw them to him.

We had gotten ready early and were going to go into town by a taxi. After a half an hour drive we were left in the middle of a busy town, filled with shops, a market, resteraunts and bars.

We went to a modern resteraunt, with crystal shandeliers hanging from the ceiling and nice, furry zebra patterns on the walls.

We went shopping for a while after the resteraunt and went back to the hotel to the bar that wasn't really that busy, where there were TVs, a pool table, a darts board, two computers and couches. I ordered a bottle of Smirnoff Ice and got one for Troy too while my mom had a glass of wine. We all decided to play pool, where it was my mom and I versus Troy.

"Troy, you can break." I said.

The balls rolled around everywhere and he got two of the balls in, both stripes.

He sunk about three more balls in before giving us our turn, which my mom took. So I sat drinking while watching music videos.

"Alright Gabs, your turn." Troy said.

"About time," I said, putting my drink down and taking the cue from my mom.

In the end, Troy had won and after that we all just drank and got a little bit tipsy before going back home.

"Gorgeous girl," Troy breathed his alcohol stenching breath on me.

"Troy, what the fuck are you doing?" I said as he lay down on me and stretched out, putting his head on my chest.

"You smell so good," he slurred out.

"Thank you?"

"I want a kiss." he said.

"Can I have a kiss please? Is how you should put that." I said, stroking his hair. "Eww, stop drooling on me!"

"I'm not." he whined, wiping the side of his mouth.

"Are you drunk?"

He lifted his head up and gave me a mischevious smile. "Maybeeee..."

"Idiot." I said.

"Call me an idiot then?" he said, getting up a bit.

"No..." I said.

"You did. I'm gonna prove I'm the best one." he said.

"What? Best what?" I said.

He grabbed me and pulled me off the bed before clumsily throwing me over his shoulder.

"Troy!" I demanded. "Put me down, this instant!"

"No." he said simply.

"Troy!" I shouted as he took me outside to the deck.

"Look at that lovely, cool pool water." he said. "Fancy a splash?"

"Troy, don't. Please." I said. What's the point in begging? He's drunk and he'll do it anyway. "Troy, don't throw me in. I don't feel well." Haa. Say I don't feel well. "I just wanted to cuddle you on our bed..."

"We were, and you called me an idiot." he slurred out stupidly.

"Babe, I was kidding..." I whined. "Troy, can you please put me back in bed please?"

"The waterbed?" he slurred. "Sure thing."

"Troy!" I screamed, as he threw me over his shoulder and dipped my feet in the water before pulling me out and standing me by the poolside. He laughed foolishy like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"You should have seen your face." he laughed.

"Idiot." I sighed, before he picked me up again and took me to the bedroom, tucking me under the covers.

"Love youuuu," he sang as he climbed into bed in his boxers.

"Love you tooooo," I sang back at him.

---

"Baby," I said sympathetically, rubbing his back as he threw up in the toilet.

"Shhh..." he moaned inbetween.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"It's alright, babe." he said.

"I think my mom packed some Advil in the suitcase, I'll go get you some." I said. "Stay here just incase you're gonna throw up again."

I went to my mom's suitcase and rumaged around her cosmetics bag and found the Advil.

"Here you go," I said, handing him two capsules with a bottle of water. "Brush your teeth too."

"I will," he said, swallowing the tablets and picking up his toothbrush.

--

"Feeling okay?" I said.

"Yeah, we can go jetskiing now if you want." he said.

"I think I'd rather go kayaking." **(A/N is that how you spell it? With the boat?)**

"Sure babes," he said.

"We'll go in a minute." I said, slipping on my shades and applying more sunscreen.

"Let's go?" he said, taking my hand.

An half hour later we were at a small hut on the beach. I was in a red bikini and had a thin, white, baggy t-shirt on over it to cover my shoulders, which were slowly healing.

We were fitted with life jackets and we both got into a kayak. I sat at the front so I could have a better view of the tropical beach ahead of me. We both had the paddles, or whatever they were, and he co-ordinately swished them in and out of the water.

"Good babe, you're doing well." he said as I tried as hard as I could to master the movement of it and get it in time with him.

"Can I take a break a minute? My arms are hurting." I said.

"Sure thing." he said, rowing for us as I slouched back slightly relaxing and looked around lazily. We looked straight forward to see a dark skinned, muscular guy in red shorts and a white t-shirt advertising the activities hut. He was calling us in as our hour was up. Troy rowed and I put my hand in the water and couldn't help but smile as my hand smoothly ran through the water. I picked up my paddle and continued, finally catching up with his rhythm and quick, smoothe pace.

"You did great." he said enthusiastically as we climbed out of the kayak and dragged it towards the hut.

"What else would you expect?" I said, lifted my shades for a brief second or two.

"You to tip the boat over and we both fall out? Then can't get back in?"

"Hey!" I said, feinding hurt. "Anyone can lean over and tip a damn boat over." I said as we handed our lifejackets back and smiled a thank you before returning to our villa.

"I'm just saying, that's what I thought would happen." he said. "Sunscreen." he reminded me, squeezing some on his palm as I flopped down on the sun lounger. He massaged my legs as he applied the lotion.

"I love the smell of sunscreen." I said.

"Good for you." he said sarcastically as he massaged in the lotion.

"Whatever. I love the smell. Get over it and go get me a cookie." I said. He shook his head and smiled before returning with two cookies. "I only want one." I said, taking one cookie and biting it.

"I'll put it back in the pack then," he said, walking away as I tanned my legs. I slipped my SkullCandy headphones over my ears and plugged them into my iPhone before flicking through my songs.

I finally settled on Right Round and swished my hands and feet around discreetly like me and Sharpay do in our dance. Flick hand, twirl around, crouch down to the ground, na na na na na.

"Troy..." I whined, five minutes after I the song began.

"Yes, princess?" he said.

"Could you be an absolute star and get me another cookie?" I begged.

He got up from his sun lounger and walked inside. Ha, Jason's right. He really is whipped.

* * *

**And there's chapter 26! I was a little disappointed with this. I wanted there to be a bit of a fling thing with Alejandro and Gabs but I decided against it as most of you would hunt me down and shoot me. I think there are only so many things you can do on vacation, and so I think it's home for the next chapter. Thanks guys!**

* * *


	27. Home Sweet Home

**Hey guys x This is a short chapter. Only 1,823 words for you to read. Boohoo. Anyway, I've just wrote this in two hours and I decided to finish it as I wanted to start the road trip on the next chapter and I'm going to skip the rest of the day till the next day when they leave. Thanks guys x Right guys, as for the accident, I think it's too close towards college to have an accident, recover and all that jazz, but I really want to do it. I suppose someone could wake from a coma in one and a half months... oh yeah, I'll do that then. Sorry, I think aloud. Anyway, here's a short chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Read, Enjoy and if you like Review! RER!**"I'm so bored." I said, tapping on my white leather chair.

* * *

"We'll be landing in two hours." Troy replied to his iPod.

"What am I supposed to do in two hours of my precious time?" I said.

"Read? Listen to music? Watch a DVD?"

"I suppose a DVD will take up one and a half hours?"

"Maybe you could even sleep?" he suggested.

"You can't shut me up that easily." I said, taking the portable DVD player out of my bag and plugging my headphones in to it.

"I wasn't... okay just watch your DVD." he said. Troy was just being crabby with me because I got the better tan. We had been having 'tan' competitions all week and comparing our skin colours on our arms to see who had caught most sun, and he'd been winning all week, but I'd won the final battle. He still looked gorgeous though.

"You suck." I mumbled, sticking Ghost Town into the slot and waiting for it to play.

---

"We will be landing in Alberqurque shortly, please buckle your seatbelts." The pilot finished. God, he's as bad, if not worse, as Matsui with the rambling on he does. Does anyone really give a shit how high up we are? Just drive the plane and get on with it. You do your job, I'll do mine.

I packed the DVD player and all my possessions into my morbidly obeise (as Troy calls it) mustard yellow Marc Jacobs bag and buckled up my seatbelt, eagerly looking out of the window at my home state. I loved being on vacation, and it may sound strange but one of the best parts is when you get back home. Well, for my friends it is. I usually buy them all little goodies, and this year had been no exception. Troy, my mom and I had gone to the town, which was complete with cute stalls which sold cute crap you didn't really need, but you bought it anyway. Well I bought it, anyway.

I had bought Sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor and Martha a pair of cute sandals, some earrings, and gorgeous, colourful photo frames each. Chad had gained an obsession of maracas in music, and everytime we did group work in music, he was always the one to play the maracas. So for that reason, I bought him a custom made pair. Blue and yellow tropical looking ones, with Chad written on my the stall's owner. I bought Zeke this traditional sauce which consisted mostly of lime and a cook book of recipes from the Maldives. As for Jason, I bought him a mould for his pink jelly, in the shape of a pig. It was quite funny.

The plane began swooping around at all different angles and after a couple minutes my ears were popped and we were heading down towards the ground. The plane shook as the wheels made contact with the runway and it continued down the runway until the pilot stopped it.

"Thank you for flying on board with us today. We hope you have a very good day. Please stay in your seats for your safety and comfort until the air hostesses open the doors. Thank you."

Fifteen minutes later we were stood at the front of the luggage carousel, waiting for my Louis Vuitton cases and Troy's case.

"Here's mine!" I yelled as a brown and cream suitcase emerged. Troy stepped forward and pulled it off before checking the tags.

Half an hour later we were out and waiting for the cab to pick us up and take us home. I couldn't wait to go to sleep in my own bed. Or Troy's bed. Whichever sounds good to me.

"Home sweet home." Troy said as we walked through the door.

"You big dork." I said, nudging him in the side as he laughed and took all of our suitcases upstairs in three trips as my mom made us all a cup of coffee and some sandwiches for lunch. The phone rang and I picked it up.

"You back yet?" Sharpay said.

"No, I'm still in the Maldives. That's why I answered my home phone." I said.

"Dork. What did you bring me back?" she said.

"I had a wonderful time thanks. I've got a lovely tan and I even_"

"I said what did you bring me back?" she said.

"Some sandals, earrings and this really cute photo frame that I've put a picture of me and you in!" I said.

"Aww! Sounds cute! Can I come over, I miss you." she said in her baby voice.

"Of course you can my little lesbian." I said.

"I'm not! I missed my best friend!" she exclaimed.

"Course you did." I said.

"Be there in five?" she suggested.

"Sure thing. Love ya." I said.

"And you call me the lesbian." she muttered before hanging up. I couldn't help but laugh.

Five minutes later, she was here. Her usual springy, upbeat, annoying, happy self. It was great to have a friend like Sharpay. She was always there. She hated her friends being upset as it disturbs the big fantasy bubble she lives in called Sharpay World, where everyone is happy and cotton candy grows on the trees and it rains M&Ms on a daily basis. If she knew something was wrong, she'd gently push it out of you until she knew every detail, then tell you it would be okay, give you advice, and go scream at the person who had caused you pain. She was a great friend, no strings attached.

"Hey Troy!" she squealed, waving her hand and flopping down on the couch next to him.

"Hey Shar," he said deadpan as he played on his Xbox 360. We were all currently hanging out in his room.

"You have a good time on vacation?" she said.

"Yeahhh. Very fun." he said. "And I got a nice tan, which will help me wooo the ladies."

"You've got me!" I squealed.

"Yeah, until I find someone better. She's just a filler." he said with humour in his eyes, Sharpay nodding in understandment.

"Hey!" I squealed, throwing a pillow at his head.

"You know I'm kidding." he said.

"So, my lovesick bitches, the road trips next week." she said.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that. Should I bring some food for in the car?"

"Sure thing." she said. "But now, it's only me, you, Troy, Chad, Tay and Zeke cause Martha, Kelsi and Ryan can't come. So it's just the six of us. We decided we're gonna meet at Chad's cause it's kind of like the middle and we're gonna have to walk there and we're gonna meet there at ten on Friday morning. Tay and I were thinking us three could get together and sort the final details."

"Sure, I'm up for that." I said.

"Zeke says he's making lots of goodies for us in the car." she laughed. "Bless him, he's so sweet."

"Aww," I cooed. "Oh, that reminds me! Are you seeing him sometime soon, cause I got him a little something from vacation."

"Yeah, I'm seeing him tonight."

"Well, it's just a little something he might like." I said, handing her the jar of the traditional marinade and the cook book.

"Aww, Gabs, he'll love it." she said.

"Well, I hope he does." I said. "Where you going with him?"

"He's taking me out to this really nice resteraunt in the city."

"Treating you? What did he do?"

"Nothing he's just being really sweet. God knows why. He's probably gonna dump me tonight."

"Haha, he won't I'm sure."

"I'll order the most expensive things on the menu if he has that in mind. They'll dump you after the food, right?"

"Right." I laughed.

"So what do you have to do? Kill those bad guys?" Sharpay said to Troy.

"Yeah," he said, giving her a quick glance to be polite before paying attention back to the screen.

"Eww!" she said as Troy retrieved a huge gun and shot this big zombie type thing that was coming at him, the body parts and blood splatting across the screen. Troy smirked at her high pitched squeal.

"Oh, have you got any hot pink shoes?" Sharpay asked me.

"I thought you bought those ones from when we went shopping last week?" I said.

"I did, but it had an elasticated back and when I was trying them on, I kind of tripped up and broke the back."

"Clutz. I think there's those Louis Vuitton pink pointed ones in my closet if they're any good." I said. She nodded a thank you and scurried off to my room to try them on. I followed her and checked if they were any good for her.

"These are gorgeous, can I borrow them?" she said, walking around in them on the cream coloured carpet before stopping to look at her feet in the mirror.

"Sure you can." I said.

"Thanks Gabs, you're a life saver. Well, you aren't a mint with a hole in it. But you're still awesome." she giggled.

"I know." I said, shrugging my shoulders and flicking my hair.

---

"Gabs," my phone said in the morning.

"Tay?"

"Yeah it's me. Above the trip, Shar and I were hoping you could come over and we could sort out final details?" she said.

This is what we were all like. We loved planning things as much as we loved doing the real thing. We were very organised when it came to parties and stuff like that.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be over in ten, okay?" I said.

"Sure thing babe. See you in ten." she said before hanging up.

In fifteen minutes, I was in Taylor's modern, black, red and white decorated bedroom and I was lay on her bed with a notepad and pen. Sad aren't I?

"Right, so I'll bring a cooler full of snacks and food and drinks. Zeke has made cookies, brownies, sugary shortbreads and cupcakes. Speaking of which Sharpay you'll have to tell me how the date went later_"

"I told you last night!" she said.

"Sharpay, you called me at one in the morning when you got home. I was half asleep."

"I thought you sounded like you'd been drugged..." she mumbled.

"Anyway, Jason says he's in charge of car music. God help us, he'll pick his dad's Goldie Oldies up at the last minute." I said rolling my eyes.

"I'll make sure he does it tonight." Taylor said.

"Jason's bringing a board game! He said he was anyway." Sharpay said in a ditzy voice.

"Woopee..." I said dully.

"I'm paying for the hotels I've been told." Sharpay said.

"Right," I said, writing it down next to Sharpay's name.

"Chad and I are splitting gas money." Tay said.

"Right, and Troy say's he'll pay for food at like diners and resteraunts and that. So we done?"

"Done as a prostitute." Sharpay said, and I laughed.

* * *

**So there you have it. Next chapter probably tommorow or Tuesday as I'm going back to school. Just like to say a big thanks to all the readers like ..Seraphina.x. (for some reason when I type your penname it only comes up with the Seraphina.x. bit but if it does it again, I think your the only reviewer of my story with Seraphina at the end :S), anyway, a big thank you for all you readers who have read and reviewed since I began this story, I think you've reviewed on every chapter so thank you for bothering to come back and read more. **


	28. Road Trips and Hangovers

"Troy, come on!" I screeched from the bottom step.

"I'm here, calm down." he said. "I'm sure they wont leave without us."

He came down the stairs as I waited with my big Louis Vuitton luggage bag and my obeise Marc Jacobs handbag. The cooler containing bottles of Coke, Sprite, water, orange, big packets of Cheetos and doritos, packs of sushi, fruit salads, sandwiches and pots of pasta. I'd also packed plenty packets of chocolate, like Reese's Minatures and Hersheys caramel kisses, chocolate kisses and chocolate hugs. We'd bought three packs of donuts from Krispy Kreme. One box was a dozen original glazed, then the others were filled with the dessert mix ones. Ha, writing that makes us seem so greedy...

"Come on," I said, like a five year old pestering her parents to take them to the park.

"I'm coming, babe." he said, packing a pack of trail mix and a pack of jerky into the cooler before grabbing his clothes bag and the cooler and coming out of the door.

"Jeez, Gabs. How much food do you want?"

"I don't want us to go hungry!"

He rolled his eyes and I closed the door behind us as we walked to Chad's house. He tried to hold my hand, but it was a little akward with all the baggage we were loaded with so we didn't bother.

We kicked Chad's door, we couldn't knock since we were holding things. He swung the door open and took our bags before loading them into the car.

"So which couple is gonna sit in the back?" he said.

"Well you and I can't really, cause you're driving."

"I don't mind sitting in the trunk." Troy said.

"Neither do I," I said.

"So you two can?" Chad said.

"Sure thing." Troy said.

"Well I was thinking Tay, feel free to object." Chad said. "Jason can sit up front with me, cause he's big and he'll make it cramped in the back. But if like, Zeke sits at the end, Shar sits in the middle and you sit the other side of Shar, you'll be behind me, so you can give me a massage, and you can have easy access to Troy and Gabby." he said.

"Okay," she said, giving him a kiss.

"We getting going?" Troy said. "Don't really wanna hit traffic, do we?"

"Nah, but it doesn't matter if we do. I have Cluedo." Jason said smugly, making me laugh. "Oh, and I've got pig shaped jelly. But it's not pink. They've fucking discontinued it at Walmart."

"Crime!" I shouted. "That's like treason! Doing the country bad!"

"I know." he said. "It's so addictive. I've not had any in two weeks. I'm needing it."

"Jason, you're gonna turn into pink jelly if you keep eating so much of it." Troy said. A mental picture popped into everyones head, and everyone laughed.

"I'd eat myself all day." he said, before his eyes widened. "Not like that."

We all got into the car and set off. Jason had had Kelsi's help with her tons of CDs, and had a nice collection. After half an hour, Troy and I opened the box of donuts and handed an original glazed to everyone.

"Aww, Jason's gonna have to feed Chad." Taylor cooed. "And to think, if I sat in that seat, instead of next to this porn movie happening here, I could have fed it to you!"

"Here you go, darling." Jason said to Chad as he held the donut to Chad's lips, Chad giving him a strange look before realizing a donut was millimetres away from his mouth and taking a bite.

We all sang along to the radio and after a couple hours, it became dark and we hit our first hotel, right on schedule as Taylor expertly planned. We walked into the modern, expensive hotel and Sharpay checked in, paying in advance for the one night stay and breakfast the next morning. We retreated, heading up to our rooms. Taylor and Chad, Sharpay and Zeke, Troy and I. Room 285 and 287 were linked together by a door, and Jason was in 287 so he wouldn't be lonely and we could keep the door open so he wasn't completely on his own.

We were all going out for dinner that night in a top resteraunt in a back alley named "Droplet". Why do expensive, exclusive, amazing resteraunts have stupid names?

The guys all wore dark jeans with dress shirts and us girls all wore dresses. I was wearing a fitted, grey, puffball dress and black, angle length leggings with chunky, glossy, black heels. I threw a cardigan over the top and Chad drove us all to the resteraunt before we all went in and sat down. I ate a 14 ounce steak in a peppercorn sauce before a chocolate cheesecake for my dessert. We went back to the bar in the hotel and decided to 'look old' and we'd be able to drink. Sharpay said we were all 22 anyway.

"So what were you like when you got in last week?" Chad said to Troy, knowing the waitress was listening to them when they were ordering at the bar.

"I was fine but she went down in the morning and was so hungover she just smelled the bacon my mom was making and that was it."

"Your mom?" he said.

"I was pissed. I said to the cab driver to take me to my mom and ended up paying two hundred dollars."

"What can I get you guys?" she said brightly.

"Hey, three Coronas with limes, one Peroni also with a lime, and three mojitos please." Troy said.

"I'll get these man," Chad said.

"Nah, it's fine. You got 'em the other night." Troy said, handing over thirty dollars to her, she gave him two dollars fifty change and he put it in her tip box. She smiled him a grateful thank you and they sat back down with us, handing our drinks.

"Mojitos," Troy said, setting them down infront of me, Tay and Shar. We all said thank you when he put them down. "Peroni," he passed it to Zeke. "And Coronas," he finished, taking his own.

"Hey Chad, go easy tonight, I don't want you drunk for tommorow babe." Tay said, running her hand through his afro. Or should I say, the afro. We weren't allowed to call it anything but 'The Fro', from now on. With capital letters. It was it's 'title' as Chad put it.

"I won't babe, we can go up in half an hour." he said, closing his eyes at the massage she was giving him through his hair. "Don't wanna be tired for tommorow's driving."

"We can alternate in driving if you want." Troy said. "I'm sure Jason, Zeke and I could do it sometimes if you wanna get drunk."

"Excuse me?" I nudged him. "Why can Jason, Zeke and you and Chad do it? Why not me, Shar and Tay?"

"No offence baby, but from what I've seen of your driving and directions skills, it's like you trying to cross the Arctic with a magnet and a compass in your pocket." he said, kissing me.

"Kisses don't always heal the pain." I said dramatically.

"But we may as well give it a try." he said.

"Idiot." I said, sipping my mojito until I heard a gurgle come from the straw. "Get me another, boyfriend." I demanded.

"You sure you don't want something with a little less... volume?" he suggested.

"I want another." I whined.

"Alright, alright." he said, getting up. "Anyone else?"

"Can I have another Peroni please?" Zeke asked politely.

"Sure." he said, walking away to charm the waitress again. He came back with another mojito and Peroni. I took it gratefully, kissing him a thank you.

---

"Right, shall we, _hiccup_," I stuttered out, Troy and Jason and I laughing like idiots when I hiccuped. "Should we go up now?" I said lazily. "It's getting pretty late."

"Yeahh, I'm nearly done." Jason said, laughing like an idiot. It was two am, three hours after everyone else had gone up to bed, and we were all still at the bar, getting shit wrecked.

We stumbled into the lift, pressing for floor two. Jason decided he'd perss all the buttons before he got out, causing us all to laugh hysterically.

"And the roseeeee," I sang as we walked down the corridor, holding my shoes. I fell flat on my face, causing the guys to nearly piss themselves laughing. "Don't laugh," I whined as I sat on the floor, looking up at them and laughing myself. I got up and we all managed to get to our room, and after my ninth attempt, Troy snatched the key from me, just to have eleven attempts before managing to get the key card into the lock.

"Wooo!" he cheered as the door opened. We closed out door behind us and I pulled my dress and leggings off and pulled on some pajamas. We opened our middle door and knocked on it. Jason opened his and I walked into his room. He was wearing a pair of pajama shorts.

"You alright in here? We're gonna go to bed in a minute." I slurred, my eyes closing further and further.

"I'm good,"

"Shall we keep the door open?"

"If you want, _hiccup_," he said. I laughed at his hiccup stupidly, nearly falling to the floor.

"Baby, come on." Troy whined, patting a spot next to him on the bed. "I want my night time cuddles."

"I'm coming." I called. "Night Jase," I said, hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"Night." he said, climbing into bed clumsily and turning off the lamp. I stumbled around the room, holding myself up with the wall and eventually found the bed, collapsing onto it.

"Night baby," I whispered.

"Night gorgeous," he whispered, his alcohol stenching breath filling my nose. Mine probably smelled worse.

We quickly fell asleep in eachother's arms.

---

The next morning we were awoken by someone knocking on our door. My eyes slowly came open, then closed again as light filled my eyes.

"Mmmm!" I replied to the knocking on the door. "Fuck off," I said, burying my head into my pillow.

"Gabs, come on, breakfast starts in half an hour." she said.

"Eg-fucking-sactly!" I said. "Half an hour!"

The knocking stopped and I relaxed on my pillow again as my head throbbed and my stomach felt like a tornado was in it. Suddenly I heard Jason's door open, and Sharpay came strutting in in her grey sweatpants and a Hollister hoodie and some sneakers.

"Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton!" she shouted.

"Ahh..." I moaned, putting my head under the pillow. Everything seemed ten times louder. "Hungover,"

"What time did you get in last night?" she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"About two." Troy moaned.

"Well we're going to breakfast, and that includes you. So get up off your lazy asses and face your punishment."

We climbed out and I put my hair in the complimentary hair cap that was provided before getting into the shower. I let the warm water run down my body and just stood there, enjoying the relaxation for a couple minutes. I lathered up soap and spread it around my body and went over my shaved legs and underarms with my razor. I put my hair up into a messy bun and fixed in a headband, before I pulled on my blue Juicy sweats and tucked them into some Uggs. I slid my Gucci aviators on, blocking out all sunlight and put my phone in my pocket. Troy looked rough, his freshly tanned face suddenly looking drained and white and his eyes only open a little to not let in light and his hair sticking out in each direction. He tied a folded bandana around his hair and was wearing a Nike t-shirt, reading Just Do It, and some jeans, with a pair of sneakers. We went down to the resteraunt downstairs and sat down. I was determind not to get a whiff of the food.

"You okay? You look really bad." Troy said, as he watched me bury my head in my hoodie.

"Thanks babe." I squeaked.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that." he said softly, playing with my hand above the table.

"I feel and look like shit." I whispered, my head in my hands. "I'm not drinking for the rest of the fucking week."

"You don't have to. But look on the bright side, we're crossing state lines tonight babe." he said.

"Woopee." I said deadpanned.

"We're getting into Colorado and going to Denver. I think Chad's driving three hours of it and Zeke is driving the last three hours up to the hotel."

"Right." I said before he sighed. "Troy I'm sorry, I'm just really hungover. If you told me this like, in a couple hours when I feel better, I'll be cheering and cuddling you." I paused. "But not right now. I feel so sick."

"Wasn't a good idea last night was it," he said.

"Nope," I said.

"Shall we try eat something?" he said. "I mean, Sharpay's paid thirty dollars each for us all to eat fucking breakfast. We should atleast try to eat something, babe."

"Yeah, it's only right." I said, getting up and he rose from his seat with me. We went to the place were the fruit, like strawberries and blueberries were. I made a bowl of raspberries, strawberries, orange slices, blueberries and blackberries. I tucked into the bowl of fruit, slowly and cautiously eating, desperate not to find something that would set my hangover bomb off.

I finished it, without throwing up. Troy was eating a piece of toast, so I decided I'd be a trooper and eat one too and grabbed one on the way out. I started it when I got into the elevator. The smell made me feel sick.

I needed to get to my room.

"I'm gonna throw up," I alerted everyone as we got to our floor. Troy ran to our room and unlocked the door for me while Chad was walking with me and telling me to try and hold it off. I ran along the corridor and Troy followed me into the bathroom.

"Heuughh," was the noise I made as I hurled up the contents of my stomach. Troy was rubbing my back and ordering someone to get me Advil and water. He held my back and used his soothing voice to tell me I was gonna be fine after I'd threw up all the alcohol in my stomach.

"Done?" he asked as I lifted my head from the toilet bowl, taking in a breath. He wiped a bit of vomit from the side of my mouth and washed it off his thumb with the tap.

I shook my head and was threw up again in the toilet.

"Troy," I cried, wiping my mouth with toilet paper before leaning into his chest. He had one arm around me and one arm was pushing down the handle to flush away the vomit. He brought both arms around my and rubbed my forearms.

"I feel really ill," I squeaked quietly.

"I know babe, Jason's getting you an Advil now." he said, with impeccable timing as Jason entered with a small glass of water and two capsules.

"Thanks man, here sweetie." he said, putting them in my shaky, pale hands. I exhaled a ragged breath. "You done now?"

"I think so." I said.

"You wanna brush your teeth?" he said.

"Yeah," I whimpered, as he used one of his arms to hold me to his chest and the other to flick the lid off the toothpaste and put a pea sized amount on my toothbrush before wetting it and handing it to me.

"Thanks," I said, putting it into my mouth and cleaning every area. He poured me a cap of mouthwash and I gargled and spat, rinsing it away with the tap water.

"We're getting in the car now, I think. You can lie on me." he said.

"Thanks Troy. I love you."

"I love you too," he said, stroking my head. We gathered up our luggage, Troy taking both our bags as I held a bottle of water, and with what you could see of my face behind my oversized sunglasses, I looked like shit. We got into the car and Troy held me like he promised he would. I sat there miserably, taking sips of my water.

"When we get to the hotel in Denver, I promise we can just go to bed." he said.

"Thanks babe," I said. "I'll probably be better by then."

"Yeah," he said.

"Check the sign guys!" Chad said, gesturing to a stone and brown wooden sign saying Welcome To Colourful Colorado. **(A/N Oh yeah, I've done the research! :D)**

"Ahh!" Sharpay squealed. "Drive slow, I wanna take a picture." she said, Chad breaking to a stop since there was no one behind us. She took a picture and nodded, signalling him to drive on.

After the whole six hours from Salt Lake City to Denver, **(A/N, Research!)**, we got out of the car at the latest swanky hotel. I love that word. Swanky. Haha.

"Alright, Miss Evans. Your rooms are 122, 123, 124, 125 and 126. It's a parent, child linked room. Enjoy your stay." she said proffesionally.

"Come on," Sharpay said to Zeke as we all followed her using the directions the receptionist gave us. Tonight Sharpay and Zeke were sharing with Jason.

--

"Ughhh," I said, flopping down onto the bed in my black cocktail dress and matching black stilletos. "I'm stuffed."

"You did finish off my dessert." he said.

"It was the most beautiful Creme Brulee I'd ever tasted," I said, reminising the sweet taste in my mouth. "Are you sure you don't wanna go down to the bar with them? I'm fine up here."

"Nah, course not. I'd rather stay here with you." he said.

"I love you." I said smiling. "How long are we staying here for?"

"Three days."

"What the fuck are you supposed to do in Denver for three days?"

"I think we're going for a tour around the Nuggets." he said. "And there's a theatre, so we're going watching something Shar said. Plus a mall. I'm sure _you_ can find something." he said.

"Mmm..." I said. "But for now, you can always give me a foot massage?" I said hopefully.

"That I can do, princess. Let me just get into something more comfortable." he said, taking off his clothes and changing into some pajamas. He gently undid my stiletto straps and pulled them off. He sat at the end of my bed and started pressing gently along the balls of my feet.

"Mmm..." I sighed.

"That's nice?" he said.

"Amazing." I dozily said.

"I am amazing, so I've been told." he said.

"Don't be cocky or you'll end up having my foot in your mouth." I threatened.

"Sorry." he said, knowing I was kidding. He brought my foot up and lightly peppered them with kisses. "They smell like peppermint."

"Foot cream." I said, making him laugh. "What?"

"Your like an old lady, you'll be using wrinkle cream next."

"Uhh..." I said.

"You use wrinkle cream?"

"Did you not know I'm really thirty two." I said.

"I thought you were experienced." he said, with humour in his voice.

"Nah, I use moisturizer though," I said.

"So that's why your gorgeous." he said as if he found out a big theory.

"You're catching on," I said.

"Finally." he said, kissing my feet again before massaging them further.

"Thanks babe," I said. "For everything."

"You too," he said, looking me in the eyes for about half a minute before he broke the tense stare out. "You tired?" he said as he saw my eyes lolling shut.

"Relaxed and tired." I said.

"Ahh. The old relaxed and tired." he grinned before standing up and pulling my dress off, replacing it with my pajamas.

"I'm not hungover anymore. You don't have to take care of me anymore." I said.

"I like taking care of you," he said, lifting me up and pulling the covers back before laying me down and tucking me under the warm duvet.

"I love you babe, I've said it about eighty times today, I swear."

"Good think I never get sick of hearing it then, isn't it?" he said, turning the lamp off and climbing into bed next to me. We just got comfortable when my phone vibrated.

"Hello?" I said dozily.

_"Hey sweetie! How are you?" _My mom squealed.

_  
_"Everything's great! We're in Denver in Colorado now. I got really drunk yesterday so Troy's been looking after me and my insane hangover." I said.

_"What are we going to do with you, young lady." she tutted. "How's Troy?"_

"He's fabulous," I said, Troy looking up at me with his shining, cobalt eyes.

"Yes I am!" he said into the phone before handing it back to me.

_"Very good, very good. Just calling to check your okay. Promise you'll text or call me when you get somewhere new?"_

"I will, mom."

_"And when you're going somewhere nice, like a monument or something. Are you okay on money, sweetie?"_

"I think so. But who knows, me and Shar are due to go shopping tommorow."

_"Don't come home with the whole store, please." she said._

"Don't make fun of me. I buy nice things."

_"Hmm. Sure you do. I'll top your cards up this week. I love you. Tell Troy the same."_

"My mommy says love you," I said towards Troy. He gave me a smile and snatched the phone before saying into the phone.

"I love you Maria Montez, I love you so much. I miss you so much. Mwah mwah mwah mwah mwah." he said, before throwing the phone back at me looking deadpanned as he studied the pattern on the covers.

_"Love you too sweetie." she said. "Love you Gabs."_

"Love you, mom. I'll call you soon okay? Get some sleep. I love you."

_"Night babe. Try to hold back on wild nights, don't need you getting into trouble while I can't get you."_

"I'll make sure of it." Troy said.

_"Good baby," my mom said. "Night kiddies."_

"Night mom." I said, and after a couple minutes, I hung up and we went to sleep.


	29. Marvin, Simba and Midnight Shower Fun

**Hey guys x So another chapter here for you, I'm just in the middle of writing another but I might leave it till tomorow to update if I finish it today. Sorry if that sounds mean. Anyway, I want to know if I should add some drama to the story.**

As you probably know, this story only has two and a half months more for Troy and Gabriella before they go to college. I was wondering if you wanted something dramatic in those two and a half months.

**_A) Troy has a car accident and ends up in a coma for three weeks, just as they go to turn the life support off, he wakes up, but he's lost his memory and has to face the fact of his parent's death all over again. He will regain his memory after a few frustrating chapters! (Probably about 5 chapters worth of sadness, happiness, love, la la la.)_**

**_B) I get on with it and start the sequel. _  
**

**Please tell me in a review! I'd very much appreciate it. **

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

**Also if you'd like me to 'pitch' the two ideas of the sequel to you so you can vote for the plot of the story, add:**

_C for Yes! Let me vote!_

**_D for NO! You decide you lazily bitch._ **

**Haha. Anyway guys, I think I've babbled on enough. Enjoy your chapter guysss. **

* * *

"Gabs," I heard as someone was shaking my arm gently.

"I wanna go to Japan." I moaned. "Japan,"

"Japan? Babe your in Denver. Wake up." the male voice said.

"Mmm?" I said, suddenly interested opening up my eyes and realizing I was in the hotel room. "Oh yeah..."

"Shar came in before to wake us, but I lied and said you were tossing and turning and you didn't get much sleep." he said.

"Thanks babe," I said.

"Feeling better?" he said, running his hands through my hair and playing with one particular curl.

"Good as new." I said, stretching my arms up before flopping back down and letting out a deep breath. "What are we doing today?"

"I think we're going to see the Nuggets stadium." he said.

"Cool." I said.

"Want me to get some clothes out for you?" he said.

"Kay baby. My big black comfy tights and dress please." I said.

"Got it, you take a shower." he said.

"Will do," I said, shoving myself out of bed and going to the bathroom. I got into the shower and turned on the water. "It's cold!" I shreiked.

"That's why you check the water before you get in," he said as he closed the closet doors.

"Ahh, now it's fine." I said.

"Good." he said as he laid my clothes our on the bed.

After a long, ten minute shower, I got out and dried my hair and applied make up to my face.

"Thanks babe," I said, looking at my clothes on the bed.

"Do you want breakfast?" he said.

"May as well." I said, pulling on my dress and switching on my straighteners, running a brush through my tangle free hair. I straightened every strand, making Troy straighten the back, and curved all of the ends in like a longer bob before turning them off and going down to breakfast with Troy, the gang had just been seated.

"Hey guys," I greeted them.

"Hey, thought you weren't getting breakfast?" Sharpay said. "We would have waited."

"Nah, it's fine. I've just finished getting ready." I said, sitting down on a chair opposite Troy and beside Chad and Shar.

I ate a breakfast of three sausages, bacon, beans, pancakes, two mini waffles, a yoghurt, a croissant and some fruit. Troy said I was greedy. I told him to piss off as he'd ate twice as much as I had.

We retreated back to our rooms to get our stuff at about eleven and got into the car to the middle of the town, were the Denver Nuggets Stadium was. We paid for the tour, the guys completely fascinated with every detail of what was in there.

"This'll be us after college," Chad said to Zeke, Troy and Jason, gesturing to the locker room.

"I was thinking Lakers." Zeke laughed.

"I was thinking you'll get through college first," Sharpay said to Zeke.

"Plus, I'm being, well, I am an actress. We'll be the cutest couple going. Celebrity couple, might I just add." she said, a glisten in her eyes so bright they were seen through her Prada sunglasses.

"And we'll just be the WAGs." Taylor laughed to me. "Or is that just for soccor? Oh well, it'll be glamourous and luxury wherever we grace with our attention." she said, fluttering her eyelashes causing me to laugh.

"You just hold onto that," I said nodding as we walked further on.

---

"Oh my gosh! There's a zoo!" I squealed as I pointed to my Explore Denver leaflet.

"A zoo? Are you kidding! Can we go? Pleaseeee." Jason whined.

"Please please please please please please please please pleaseeee," I repeated like I was a five year old begging to go to McDonalds. "Please." I added quickly.

After ten minutes of Jason and Gabby pester power, we were at the zoo paying to get in.

"Aww! Troy, look at the monkey!" I squealed as the monkey swang around on a tree branch. "It's so cute! I'm gonna call him Marvin."

"It's not a pet." he said.

"Hey Marvin!" I squealed, before he turned around and gave me a really dirty look and a hiss type noise. Whatever it was, it wasn't friendly. I jumped back in fear. "I thought we were friends." I said hurt, and walked away with Troy shaking his head in disaproval of the evil monkey. "He was just so cute..."

"They're wild animals. Not pets." he said. "Come on, let's look at the lions, and no naming them." We walked towards the lion cage and I immediately ran up to the cage.

"Hey Simba!" I squealed as I saw the cub lying with it's mother, Troy shaking his head and rolling his eyes at me. "You're so cute!"

"Gabs," Troy said. "You're speaking to a lion."

"But it's a cute lion." I reasoned, cooing at the little baby lion.

"It'll rip you to shreds. Come on, babe. Jason's over there wandering around on his own. It's only a matter of time before he wanders into the tiger exibit." he said, taking my hand.

---

"Where are the guys?" I moaned, eating my burger.

"Chad just texted me. They're coming in a minute." he said.

"I wish they'd fucking get a move on." I said.

"Calm down." Troy said, sitting beside me.

"Hey," I said softly, scooting up closer to him and resting my hand on his thigh. "What's behind your back?"

"Nothing..." he said, smiling mischeviously.

"Troy Alexander Bolton." I snapped. "What's behind your back?"

"A present for you." he said.

"Ooh! What is it! Give me it!" I said, leaping up and trying to snatch the white bag from his hands.

"Calm down." he said. I stopped moving and stood still. "Sit." I sat down in a swift movement. "Go." he said as he handed the bag to me.

"Oh my gosh! It's Simba!" I squealed, as a little lion cub teddy emerged from the bag.

"It is," he said, pulling out a tag to go around it's neck saying Simba. "Would you like to do the honours?"

"Of course I will," I said, fixing the collar around his neck and standing up onto the seat of the table and benches set. Troy gave me a curious look before I held it out at the armpits like they do in the Lion King.

"Get it?" I said. "They do it in the Lion King when Simba is born."

"Ah, clever." he said. "Now sit down."

"Yes sir." I said, sitting down next to him again.

---

"Steal another fry and your hand's coming off." I snapped as he took his eighth fry from my plate in the resteraunt. We were having dinner in a family diner tonight, jukebox and red boothes and all. I felt like I wanted to put my hair in a beehive and do the mashed potato. Whatever the fuck that is. I heard my great grandmother talking about doing it with Martin Miller on the beach at Spring Break 'back in the good days'. She got up to do a demonstration, but thankfully her back went out.

"Sorry." he said.

We left after another hour before going back to the hotel.

We went to the hotel bar, and played pool. Troy, Jason and I versus Chad, Taylor and Zeke. Sharpay decided she would sit out as she couldn't be bothered.

"Come on Gabs, it's all on you." Jason said, patting my back and handing me the cue while paying me a stern look. "No pressure."

"That tends to make there more pressure." I said.

"Well, there kind of is a lot of pressure." he said. "But I just thought I'd ease the pain."

"Troy, do you wanna take my shot?" I said.

"Hey! No cheating!" Chad called. I leaned over and drew back my cue.

"Not too hard Gabby, if you get the white ball in afterwards we lose." Troy said. "Automagically." he said.

"Automagically?" Jason said.

"Automagically." Troy nodded, Jason shrugging. "Don't mock me, you practically fuck pink jelly."

"Haha, he makes a hole in the middle." Chad laughed, Zeke and Troy falling around in laughter with him and Jason just shrugging and laughing.

I hit the white ball in the middle softly and the black ball went rolling forwards after it was hit. The white wasn't going in, so it was just for the black to go in.

Rolling. Rolling. Rolling.

In.

"Yes!" Jason screamed as the tension was relieved. Troy and Jason got me into a queens chair and paraded me around the table, before putting me down.

"We won, we won, we won!" I squealed, doing a victory dance in front of Zeke, Tay and Chad.

"Haha," Chad said. "Now you can buy us losers drinks."

"Fuck you," I laughed, getting out my wallet and walking towards the bar to buy drinks.

"Four Coronas with limes and three mojitos please." I said.

"That'll be twenty eight dollars please." she said, taking my thirty dollars from my hands and giving me two dollars back. I put it in her tip jar and she said thank you and I went off with some drinks, taking two trips.

"Corona for the loser," I mumbled as I handed it to Zeke, giving him a playful wink.

"Shut up," he joked before taking a drink and putting his arm around Pay.

---

"Right, I think we're gonna go up now, right Troy?" I said as I finished my drink.

"Yeah, I'm a little tired."

"Night guys," Shar said, giving me a hug.

"Night," everyone said.

"Nighty night." I said, leaving the bar with Troy on one arm and my purse on the other.

We came to the door of our room and Troy unlocked it, pushing it open and letting me in first and himself before quietly closing the door behind him.

"I think I might get a shower, so I don't need to wash all my hair tommorow." I said.

"Yeah, might join you." he said, moving closer and bringing me into a hug. I rubbed his back before he let me back.

"Oh you will, will you?" I replied. "Well you know where I'll be,"

I went into the bathroom and took off my clothes, leaving them in a heap on the floor. I turned on the shower, checking the heat this time before I got in, and made sure it was warm before getting in. I just let the warm water run down my body and get fully wet. I put my face towards the blast and felt relaxed as the droplets massaged my face. I heard the door click shut, and the shower curtain shift, before a pair of strong arms were fixed around my wet waist.

We didn't speak. There was nothing to say. He ran his hands up and down my body and I put my arms above my head and directed them to the back of his neck. I felt his free manhood pressing against my ass. I turned around and nearly melted as his wet body. I took the shower gel and lathered it up before spreading it all over his torso and arms, I lathered it up over his manhood and he winced at the sudden unexpected feeling. I pulled him closer to the blast so he could rinse his front off.

"Mmm..." he said as I rubbed every part of his body to rinse away the suds. "Here," he said, taking the bottle and lathering it up all over me, paying attention to my stomach and breasts.

"Mm," I moaned, as he played with them. His hands traced down to my stomach and down even further. He slipped his finger into my wet entrance and I threw my head back towards the blast. I moaned and groaned as he changed speeds and added more fingers, flicking his thumb over my clit. I gained control of my limbs and brought my hand towards his manhood. I grabbed hold of his shift and pumped my fist up and down it. He grunted and moved his fingers faster as I increased the speed of my loose fist.

We came together, the white seed mixing with my clear squirt and running through the drain. Afterwards it was as if nothing had happened, as he lathered up shampoo in his hands and massaged it into my scalp. before taking his hands away and rinsing them, pushing my head back slightly to rinse my hair and following with a thick coat of conditioner. We made out in the shower, unfortunately I won the cold shower wall, but I also had won the tounge battle we had.


	30. Santa Fe, Here We Come!

**Hey guys x I had that awful writers block were you have no idea what to do. I've been researching like crazy for you guys. My chapters have been full of crap and random conversations at the moment but when it's California I might try and do stuff better. I think I'm gonna skip Arizona, breifly mention the nice things they did.**

**About the voting for the sequel, I've had mixed reviews about doing that, so I'm going to put it really low down at the bottom so you have to scroll down and you can't really accidently see it, so the people who do want to vote and know whats coming can see and vote and help me decide. **

**I've decided against killing someone off or hospitalizing Troy. Too much drama for two and a half months! After they get home from the road trip I was thinking it could skip to going to college and then the sequel, as I'm not writing about college. The last chapter is going to be the separation of Troy and Gabriella at the airport and the journey there for Gabriella. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

"Say cheese!" The woman which we asked to take our picture cheered.

"Cheeese!" we all goofily as we smiled and the camera flashed.

"Thanks," I said, taking the camera from the woman. She smiled and walked away.

That was the nineth person we asked to take a picture of us today.

"Last day in Denver guys," Chad said. "We're gonna go to Santa Fe tommorow. Then Arizona and then we'll be in sunny sunny California."

"Sunny celeb packed California." Sharpay chipped in.

"We can go see the Hollywood sign!" I said.

"It's gonna be awesome..." Sharpay said.

"Right, so we're gonna shop today guys," I said.

"Right," Zeke and Chad said deadpanned.

"Come on Chad, just drive us. We'll feed you." I said.

"Whatever." he said as he got into the car and used the map to take us to the mall. We all got out and walked around the large, airy, bright mall.

Two hours later, the guys were moaning like crazy about how we'd promised them food. So we had to take them. We went into a small, independent shop. I ordered a burger, as did most of them.

After we ate our meals, we were all on our way out. Well except for someone. I turned around and Jason practically had his nose glued to a glass cabinet containing desserts.

"Jase? You coming?" I said. "Jase?"

I walked up to him, and saw a wobbling portion of pink jelly on a plate. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my wallet, walking to the counter away from Jason.

"Pink jelly please." I said, looking at Jason, who seemed to be in a trance. The woman removed the pink jelly from the cabinet, and brought it to me. I paid for it and smirked as I saw the look on his face as if someone killed his puppy.

"Jason..." I said, him turning around and holding it infront of me. His eyes lit up and he look it carefully from my hands.

"Pink..." he said, sitting at the table. He took a spoonful of it and put it in his mouth as I sat down with him. "Mmm..." he said.

"Good?" I said.

"Yeah," he said, still in his happy trance.

"Gabs! What you doing?" Sharpay said impatiently.

"We all had something for dessert and Jason didn't, so I'm eating with him."

"You can go if you want. I'll catch you guys up." he said.

"No! No way! I'm staying with you. They can piss off." I said slightly irritated at my impatient friends. I hated impatient people.

"Want some?" he said, holding out a spoonful of jelly to me.

"You're willing to sacrafice some of your precious jelly?" I said.

"Well, only for you. Or Martha of course." he said, spooning the jelly into my mouth.

"You miss her?" I asked. "Mm and now I know why you love it."

"Kind of." he said, eating another spoonful of jelly.

"We'll be home soon." I said. "Well, we're spending two days or something like that in Santa Fe, then five days in California, then a night in Nirvana then driving back to Salt Lake City."

"Organized." he said.

"That's me." I said.

After another five minutes we came out when my phone vibrated.

_Hey, the gang are at the bowling alley. We decided to go for a game. Shar x_

"Who is it?"

"They've gone to the bowling alley." I said, stuffing my phone in my pocket. "You wanna go?"

"Be fun." he said, walking towards the arcade.

---

"And she get's another strike!" I shouted as I turned around and took a bow for my losers. "Fifth is that?" I asked, pondering with my hand to my chin.

"Shut up and let me get on with it." Shar said, picking up a pink ball and walking past me. I sat beside Troy.

"Hey gorgeous man," I said, running my hands through his hair.

"Sexy lady." he said. "Who's currently kicking my ass at bowling."

"Oh yeah, well, you know how I do." I said.

"Shut up," he laughed.

"Your turn." I said, pointing to the board.

"Watch and learn," he said, getting up and picking up a blue medium sized ball.

"Wooo! Go Troy!" I screamed, making him jump and nearly drop his ball. He turned and gave me a look, which I happened to match, before turning back and bowling the ball.

"Oh yeah!" he said as he twirled around and put his arms in the air.

"Wooo! Go Troy!" I screamed again and clapped. "But you're still behind me by twenty points."

"You just wait. You'll lose." he said.

"We'll just see about that." I said.

"Want a hotdog?" Chad said, wallet in hand.

"With ketchup please," I said.

"As always." he said. "Troy?"

"Yeah please man, I'll come with you." he said, kissing me quickly and walking with him to the hot dog stand.

I took my next go and only got nine down.

"Can you believe that woman? The look on her face when we asked for seven hotdogs?" Troy said.

"I know, as if we're gonna share seven dogs." Chad said, handing me my hotdog with a swirly line of ketchup.

"I did your ketchup nice." Troy said sitting next to me.

"Whipped." Chad said. "Here you go dear," he said, handing a hotdog to Taylor.

"How am I whipped for putting ketchup on in a swirly line?"

"You just used the word swirly. That says enough." Chad said, his mouth full of bread, ketchup, mustard and hot dog.

"Shut up," Troy said, taking a bite.

"Thank you for giving me nice ketchup. You can have a treat tonight." I said, loud enough for Chad to hear.

"Get a room." he said, handing his hotdog to Taylor and going to take his go.

"This is so good," I said, taking another bite.

"Didn't know you could get so much pleasure out of a hot dog." he said.

"I'm not gonna say anything there." I said.

"Yeah, don't." he said.

---

"Guys, I want you out and ready in the lobby for five, got it?" Sharpay said.

"Five? Why so early?" Troy said.

"We're going to the theatre tonight and the show starts at seven thirty. We'll spend about an hour and a half eating and then thirty minutes travel time and thirty to get in the theatre and in our seats."

"Got it Colonel," Chad said, nodding and saluting.

"Shut up Chad." she said, turning away with Zeke to go to their room. Jason went to his room and Chad and Taylor went to theirs. I pulled Troy into our room as he stood there aimlessly looking at the wallpaper.

Although I must say it is a nice design.

"Alright babe," I said. "I'm tired so I'm taking a nap. Set an alarm on your mobile for three, okay?"

"Sure babe," he said, pulling out his iPhone and pressing the Clocks application and setting the alarm to five to two. Fifty five minutes sleep. Yum.

After my blissful, peaceful nap Troy's stupid phone played out the 'marimba' alarm and my eyes fluttered open and I saw a peaceful Troy's eyes slowly opening. His eyes sprang out and as did his tan against the crisp white sheets. "Hey," he said huskily and sleepily.

"Hey babe," I said, scooting closer towards him. He rolled onto his back and sat up as he rubbed his eyes.

"I think I'm gonna take a shower," he said. "I'll go back to sleep otherwise."

"Alright. If I've fallen back asleep when you get out wake me up."

"Right," he said, getting up and walking to the bathroom in his white boxers.

---

"Let's get going guys," Sharpay said after paying the cheque as we all stood up. "Come on Zeke," she prompted him softly, patting his arm.

We walked to the theatre and bought refreshments before Sharpay took out our tickets and we all took our seats.

I looked at the gang beside me. Troy was nearly falling asleep, as was I. Sharpay was enlightened and so was Taylor. Chad was playing with his thumbs and Jason was scraping the dirt from behind his fingernails.

Bliss.

"Probably another half hour," I whispered to Troy.

"Shit no." he said. "Promise you'll wake me when the show is finishing if I fall asleep?"

"I promise," I whispered, taking his hand and massaging it.

---

"Thank you so much!" The main actor said as he took his final bow with the 'leading lady' and they exited stage left.

"Wooo!" I screamed one last time to mimick the rest of the audience.

"Let's go!" Chad said enthusiastically.

"I wanna take a picture, Ry would love it here." Sharpay said.

"Take a fucking picture then," Chad said, his enthusiasm slightly bruised at the thought of spending longer in the theatre.

"May as well," she said, pulling her camera from her back and pressing the button. "Done!" she squealed. "Let's go!"

We walked out onto the street and went to the main street where we could get a cab.

"Hey!" I shouted, pulling my arm out at a cab which Jason, Troy and I filed into. I told him the hotel and he drove away, Sharpay, Zeke, Chad and Taylor filing into a cab behind us which came slightly after ours.

"Thanks," I said, handing him thirty dollars. "Keep the change."

We got out and headed into the hotel, Sharpay and the rest of the gang just arriving. We waited in the lobby for our little 'team talk'.

"Alright guys, tommorow we're moving on to Santa Fe. It's gonna be about a five and a half hour drive. You'll need to get up at about nine or nine thirty and be down here for ten thirty when we'll get breakfast, then go back up and get our luggage and then we'll hit the road! Got it?" Taylor said.

I think my brain just turned to mush. Troy's did a long time ago by the expression on his face.

"Sure." I nodded to break the silence.

"Yeah, yeah." Troy said. "Well I think we're just gonna go up tonight and demolish the contents of our mini bar."

"We should too," Shar said to Zeke. "Jase, do you want to come in our room for a bit?"

"Sure guys," he said, as we got into the elevator and pressed for floor two. In seconds we were out of the elevator and I was waiting outside my room as Troy unlocked the door.

"Ladies first," he said, making room for me to enter.

"Thank you," I said, kicking off my shoes and turning on the TV to the music channel. "Plug my phone in would you?" I said, throwing it to him from my purse before I lay on the bed resting my sore feet.

---

"You are so silly!" I stammered laughing.

"I know," he laughed hysterically. Yes, this was me and Troy getting shit wrecked in our hotel room whilst dancing to 20 Top R&B Classics. "You want another?" he said gesturing to his bottle of Peroni.

"I'm good," I said, sat beside the bed looking at the screen. He grabbed another and cracked the top off before taking a gulp.

"Man it's hot in here," he said.

"Probably from all our dancing." I giggled.

"Probably," he said, giving a little chuckle.

"I wonder how Santa Fe is," I said.

"Don't know." he said. "Maybe I'd be able to go to my old house in California. See a couple of my old friends."

"Oh yeah! That's where you lived before! Do you want to?" I said like an ancient, unsolvable theory solution popped into my head.

"Maybe. My old house key is in my suitcase I think. I can live there if I want." he said.

"Nooo," I said, sitting on him. "Don't go live there, live with me." I whined.

"I will live with you. I just realized I'm eighteen and everything in my parents will is mine now. ALL MINE!" he yelled evilly.

"Shhh!" I giggled. "And you can show off to all your old friends how popular you are and how gorgeous a girlfriend you've got."

"Maybe not show off. Maybe I'll mention it a few hundred times."

"And all the millions of girls who turned you down will be crying because they'll realize it was their loss." I said.

"Millions? I didn't get turned down that much!" he said.

"Hundreds then." I said, taking a swig of his beer.

"Hey! Get your own."

"I don't want my own," I whined. "I just wanted a little bit. I don't want a hangover." I said.

"You and I passed that point hours ago misses," he said. "Come on, get your ass in that bed. It's eleven thirty."

"Mom." I said, climbing up onto the bed and leaving him to turn off the lights.

"I don't think your mom would tell you to get your ass in bed." he said.

"Lazy ass out of bed more like." I said. "Still bed related issues."

"You have many bed related issues," he said, cuddling up to me in the Spoon position.

"I do not, and you could atleast put your beer down before you get in bed with me." I said.

"Beer and a hot girl in your bed. What more could you want?" he said.

"A brain? An invincible body? Get it fucking away from me it's cold." I whined.

"Fine, fine. But know this, you hurt it's feelings." he said, taking a quick gulp to finish the bottle and putting it on the bedside table.

"How can I live with the guilt." I said.

"I don't know." he said. "I really don't Gabs."

"I thought your name for me was Ella?" I asked as he got comfortable, his body pressing up against mine with one arm under the pillow and the other around m waist as his hand rested on my stomach and our legs tangled together.

"Ella bella," he said.

"Ella Bella," I laughed. "Sounds like an Italian,"

"Well it's good Italian food's my favourite." he said, gently and softly biting my unarmed neck.

"Troy," I whined wriggling. "Your favourite's not Italian anway."

"Don't wriggle," he whined back. "I'm cosy."

"Cosy." I laughed.

"I am." he said, pulling the covers up to cover his shoulders.

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes before closing them. "Nighty night," I spoke through a yawn.

"Night," he said. After a couple minutes I heard his breathing become heavy and in an even rhythm, signalling he was asleep.

--

"Santa Fe! He we come!" Chad said, pulling out of the hotel's parking lot. Silence. Akward.

"Wooo!" I yelled, giving the reaction he hoped for.

"Thanks Gab, atleast someone's alive other than me."

"Not after you're finished driving." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Gabriella, this is my car, therefore, my car my rules. My rules consist of no insulting Chad."

"Technically that would be rule, since you only have one rule." I said.

"First strike! Get three and you'll be left in whatever city we're in." Chad said.

"You can't do that." I said, folding my arms. "I'd get Zeke, Jason and Troy to beat you up, and Sharpay would scratch your face off and Taylor would shout at you for leaving a vulnerable, innocent young girl on the streets in another city in another state." I babbled.

"Ooh, scary." he said. "Rule two, don't distract the driver."

"Whatever." I said. "Troy, get me some Reese's will you babe?"

"Sure thing," he said, handing me the orange and yellow packet. I ripped it open hungrily. I handed one to Troy, which he took, and I ate the other three. Yum.

"Thanks babe." I said.

"Rule three, share all food with the driver." Chad said.

"Get your fro cut first." I said.

"Strike two. You'll love Santa Fe Gabs, apparently people are very giving to homeless teenage girls like you'll be." he said.

"Fuck you." I said, looking out the window.

"Strike three. I'll let you get out when we're off the highway." he said.

"Bastard."

"Don't go there." he said.

"You're an idiot," I laughed.

"Don't try and laugh with me, missy. I'm serious." he said, unable to keep a straight face himself. I caught his eye in the mirror and we both let out a laugh before giving eachother daggers and paying our attention to something different.

---

"And we're here." Chad said, pulling into a parking lot beside the hotel.

"Wooo!" I yelled. "Come on people, show some enthusiasm!"

"Wooo!" Troy yelled. "Let's go Wildcats!"

"Yeah, I said some enthusiasm. Not turn into Barney." I said.

"I love that show!" Jason said. We rolled our eyes and walked on. "You know that part when... guys? Wait up!" he yelled running after us.

"Your rooms are 583, 585, 587 and 589. Here is a panflet of things to do in Santa Fe. Breakfast begans at nine thirty and ends at eleven thirty. The spa is open from nine till six and no resteraunts require a reservation. Enjoy your stay." she said with a fake, friendly smile.

We went up to our rooms with our keys and went into the spacious, luxury suites. Bellboys were pushing suitcases and baggage around on those gold wheely cart things. The floor was decorated with thick, beige, carpet and the doors were dark, thick wood with thick, modern, rounded silver handles. Troy put our 585 key into the drawer before throwing the suitcase onto the bed.

"Right, we've got two days here. What do you intend on wearing?"

"Black and silver fitted dress." I said, letting him search through the case and pull it out before handing it to me before I put it on a hanger and hung it on a rail in the closet. "Short red satin dress."

"This?" he asked, pulling out a short red dress.

"That's the one." I said, hanging it up. "Can I have black platforms and chocolate Uggs please?"

"Sure can." he said, handing to me and I lined them up immaculately in the closet. "For me... Vans, sneakers," he mumbled. "Armani..." he said, handing me a pair of jeans. "Diesel, Hugo..." he mumbled, handing me two t-shirts.

"Very sexy," I said, examining his outfit choices and putting them into the closet. "Well done."

"Don't well done me. I can choose clothes." he laughed.

"Sure you can." I said. "I remember when I first saw you last year."

"I do too. You were kind of scary." he said.

"I was not! I was trying to make friends!" I said, folding my arms.

"In a nice way." he cooed.

"Don't be all sappy with me." I laughed, turning my head away from him.

"What about when you saw me last year?"

"I was really scared you'd be some kind of freak." I confessed.

"Charmer." he said.

"No, I was getting ready and I was just like 'oh shit!' what if he's like some sort of bad ass gangsta who smuggles cocaine into the house and smokes them when no ones home. Or if you were some geek a combover and red check shirts and his beige pants up to his waist." I laughed.

"What would you do if I was?"

"Be civil and avoid you?" I said.

"That's not nice." he said. "So if I wasn't unbearably hot and sexy you wouldn't love me."

"No... well I wouldn't have... well, I don't know." I said.

"Well you're incredibly lucky I'm a complete sex bomb." he said.

"You wish Bolton." I said.

"That's not what you were saying last night." he said, raising his eyebrows.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, turning away smirking.

"Let me refresh your memory. Oh Troy harder! Faster!" he mimicked me before I slapped him.

"Don't be so rude!" I exclaimed.

"Don't be so in denial."

"I have nothing to be in denial about. Yes, I am good in bed. There's no need to deny that." I said.

"Oh please." he said.

"Shall I mimick you?" I suggested.

"Nope. I think we're both alright for that one." he said, getting up from sitting on the bed and walking towards the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

---

"To our beautiful selves!" I yelled in the bar before taking a gulp of my mojito, my eyes blurring before returning to their normal way and I danced with Troy.

"Hey sexy," a blonde said to Jason.

"I'm taken." he said.

"Whatever." she said rolling her eyes.

"It's really nobodys loss!" I shouted as she walked away, gaining a feinded hurt look from Jason. "I'm kidding," I laughed.

"Come on sexy, I'm getting this dress off." Troy mumbled huskily in my ear as he discreetly rested his hands on my hand and squeezed.

"You're wearing a dress?" I said stupidly.

"You know what I mean." he said.

"Right guys, we're gonna turn in!" I said, dragging Troy out of the bar with me.

We went up to our room and he closed the door behind him before wasting no time pushing me onto the bed and quickly laying down on top of me, kissing my lips hungrily as if he hadn't ate in weeks and I was a juicy steak being wafted infront of him.

He flipped me over and unzipped the back of my dress before roughly pulling it off and throwing it. He pulled off his own shirt and removed his jeans and socks, leaving the boxers to me.

---

It was one thirty, and we were only just turning in to bed. We lay tangled in the bed, only holding hands as we were too hot and sweaty to be cuddling.

"I love you Ella," he mumbled as we were drifting off. He hadn't said it in a while, not that I was doubting him.

"I love you too, lover boy." I said before falling asleep.

* * *

**Sorry it was a disapointing chapter. In the end I just wanted to update and get it finished! I'd not updated for three days. Gasp! Feind! **

**SEQUEL IDEAS COMING UP**

WARNING

WARNING

WARNING

WARNING

WARNING

**A) Troy and Gabriella split in college as they find it's too difficult to live a long distance relationship. After college Gabriella moves to New York to work for Gorgeous Goddess, one of her favourite make-up companies. She always wants to be one step ahead, and she knows if she steps ahead one more step, she'll get the dream job she's always wanted and would do anything and go anywhere to get. To be the head of one of the companies biggest buildings. She finds she is head of the Los Angeles branch, and with that she has to move there, not expecting to make allies with a colleague who was secretly dating Lakers star player Troy Bolton. I'll leave you with that plot for now since I don't want to give you too much.**

**B) Troy is living the life he always wished for as the star player of the Lakers. Gabriella didn't turn out as well as she had hoped. Practically on her knees begging for some kind of work. She applies for a job, cleaning some guy's apartment in central LA. Little did she know when she went for the interview, that 'guy' would be Troy Bolton, her first real love. **

**---**

**I also need some help. Troy and Gabriella break in college due to a fight, and I was going to use a flashback at some point back to the fight they had in college which led them to become akward and split up. Can someone help me out with a topic for the fight? It would be very much appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading, and hopefully enjoying and reviewing??? **


	31. Our Fairytale Home

****

Alright guys! For those who voted and know, I chose Choice A. Heck, I was gonna choose that anyway. This chapter is Los Angeles, they visit Troy's house. The next chapter is gonna be visiting Stanford, then I'm gonna skip to the day they get home, then the airport. THREE MORE CHAPTERS UNTIL THE SEQUEL! I can't wait to write the sequel I wanna get this crap sorted so I can just go write it. Sorry I haven't updated as much as I'd like to. I hope you don't mind but I'm gonna make the last three chapters a little shorter and cut the crap. It's time to move on, guys.

Oh and did anyone see Ant and Dec last night? Disappointed it was the final show of the series. It was pretty funny though.

**Read and Enjoy!**

Please review! 

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Boohoo. **

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" Sharpay squealed as we caught view of the Hollywood sign, which seemed to dazzle all who looked at it.

"It's awesome!" I said.

"Oh my god! This place makes Alberquerque look like a junk yard!" Taylor laughed. "Seriously, the cars are nothing less that Porsche or Bentley!"

"Guys! That's were we're staying!" Sharpay exclaimed as she pointed to a modern, expensive, luxurious looking hotel.

"Are you serious?" I said.

"It looks amazing! Everything does!" I marvelled.

"We're here," Chad called out as he pulled into a space and pulled out the key. We all got out and the girls and I hurried to the entrance of the hotel while the guys were loaded with the luggage.

"This place is beautiful," I awed. The marble floors practically showed your reflection and the glistening crystal chandeliers seemed to wink as you walked by them. There was a stunning, relaxing water feature in the middle of the room, and white leather couches and egg chairs were dotted in groups around the room with tables containing board games and books. A long, dark wooden check in counter stretched across one side of the wall.

"May I help you?" she said in a friendly, energetic yet laid back voice.

"Can I check in please?" Sharpay said.

"Sure you can, name please?"

"Sharpay Evans," she replied.

"Four rooms for two days?" she said, reading from the computer system.

"That's me." she said.

"Alright, sign here please." she said, handing her a pen and paper, filling in names and numbers.

"Here," Sharpay said as she handed back the form.

"Thank you. Here are your keys, the rooms are 489, 487, 485 and 483. They all have beautiful views of the LA city life. Here is a panflet of tours and things to do in LA. Here is some information about the hotel and the services we can provide. There are five resteraunts, an Italian, a French, a Chinese, a sushi bar and a general mixed resteraunt. The bars are dotted around the hotel. There are signs showing you the way to places but if you can't find them just ask at reception. Enjoy your stay." she said, giving us a bright smile.

Whitened and straightened I'm guessing.

We took our luggage through the elevator to floor four and were assigned rooms.

"Oh my god, Troy. Look at this view." I said, outlooking the view of the city life.

"Nice," he said. "I prefer you though."

"Love sick beast." I said, moving out of the way and collapsing backwards onto the white super-kingsized bed. "This bed is sexy." I moaned, feeling the comfort and the thickness of the sheets as I sank into the matress and spread my arms out.

"Make way!" Troy said loudly before jumping down onto it, landing beside me.

"Mature." I said.

"I'm in LA, let me be. Guessing we should tell your mom we're here."

"Oh yeah," I said, pulling out my iPhone and dialling my mom's number.

_"Hello?" _

"Hey mommy!" I said. "We're in Los Angeles!"

_"Wow! Is it nice, sweetheart?" _

"It's beautiful and the sun is always shining from how much I've seen!"

_"Aww sweetie, that's nice. Back in a week and a half then?"_

"Yes we are." I said.

_"Alright. I miss you sweetie."_

"I miss you too, mommy. Loads."

_"How's Troy?"_

"Troy, how are you?" I said.

"I'm great." he said to the phone.

_"That's lovely sweetheart. Can't wait for you both to get back! It's so boring and quiet without you."_

"Might have to get a man, mom." I laughed.

_"Ooh, maybe." she laughed._

I stayed onto the phone with my mom for hours until she had to go. I missed her after nine days, nevermind a whole college semester. How the hell am I going to cope?

But for now I better think about the now. This is the last Summer we will definately spend together, and I don't want to ruin it for myself and maybe others by being upset and worried about college.

We are going to see Stanford in three days. We are checking out Zeke's college tommorow, and then going sightseeing, then shopping, ecetera. Then in three days we are enduring a six hour drive from Los Angeles to Palo Alto where we will check out Stanford and stay there for two days before heading to Nirvana and staying there for the night and then going home.

I'm kind of nervous about seeing Stanford. What if it's not what I wanted it to be? What if when I go I don't feel the 'college girl' spark? Where will I be then?

---

"Zeke this looks amazing," I commented as we walked around his chosen college. People were demonstrating making pastries and filling them and drizzling them with icing and decorating them beautifully.

"I know," he said. "It all seems so much more real now."

"I can imagine you walking around here." I said. "With books and talking about food with all your other food fanatic friends."

"It's gonna be great," he said dozily as he admired the modern kitchen.

About two hours later, we all went to see the Hollywood sign. We took a couple pictures and at about four we turned back to the hotel we were staying at.

---

"Come on guys!" Sharpay beckoned us as we were walking into the entrance of Universal Studios.

"We're coming!" Troy said.

"I know, how can you be so energetic? The sun drains it out of you." I moaned, walking by the side of Troy and Jason.

"I don't get put down by sunshine. Now come on! I was hoping to see some of the studios today!" she said.

We walked through the entrance and paid before going onto a movie set.

"Awesome," Chad said, aweing at the authentic looking movie set.

"Guys, next can we go on the Simpsons ride?" Jason asked hopefully.

"Sure," Chad said.

Half an hour later we were in the 'fun room' on the Simpsons ride watching a safety video based around Itchy and Scratchy.

---

"That was awesome," Chad said, falling around.

"Is no one else dizzy?" I said confusedly.

"Yeah, it's so cool!" Chad said.

"It's as if you've never been dizzy before," I mumbled grabbing onto Troy who didn't seem to be affected by being knocked around everywhere. "Are you not?"

"Nope, not really." he said, blinking furiously. "I'm good now."

"Good, well I'm not." I said, leaning into him as we walked out to a blazing sun. "I love Summer,"

"I do, too." he said, looking around at the bright colours and tourists.

"Aww, does Ella want to go get a picture with Homer?" he said laughing as he caught me looking at the man in the bright yellow Homer Simpson suit.

"No, he's not real." I said like a four year old.

"Really? Wow Ella, I think you've just ruined my childhood." he said.

"Sorry," I said, grinning at him. "Didn't mean to."

"Ah well, what's done is done." he said. "We're going to your college tommorow,"

"I know, babes." I said.

"You excited?" he said, rubbing my arm up and down.

"Yeah, since it's gonna be my new home." I said.

"It'll be great, Ella. You'll have so much fun there and I'll call you everyday to add a sprinkle of sunshine to it." he said cheesily.

"Cheesy McCheesy Pants." I said.

"What kind of cheese?"

"Cheddar. It's plain, yet the most popular, and it's everyone's favourite. Matured." I said.

"Very nice," he said.

"What cheese would I be?"

"Stilton. You're gorgeous to some people but your a bitch to others." he said smirking.

"Excuse me?" I said outraged.

"I'm kidding, Gabriella." he said.

"Don't call me Gabriella." I whined. "You know I like Princess Ella," I giggled.

"Alright, Princess Ella," he chuckled.

"Come on, I think we're heading off now," I said, directed to the gang who were walking out of the gates.

"I thought it was getting a little late," he said, walking by my side out the door.

"So are we gonna be able to see your house and meet your old friends and all that you were talking about?"

"Sure, if we have time.,"

"Oh, that's cool. Chad said we're going at about five and driving until eleven. A nice night time drive."

"Awesome," he said. "You'll have to look extra hot when we go."

"Don't I always?" I asked, playing with my hair around my finger.

"Sure you do. But make sure you look extra sexy but not slutty."

"You're calling me a slut sometimes?"

"No, no. I just mean..."

"Don't over do it."

"Sure." he said.

"Come on, Prince Troy." I said.

"Princess Ella," he said, giving me a gentle push onto my seat in the car.

"Much appreciated." I said, giving him a nod.

"Why thank you," he said, returning the small salute.

---

"Here goes..." Troy muttered, knocking on the door of his old best friend's house.

"Hello?" a guy our age said as he opened the door. His eyes widened. "Troy?" he said. "Is that you? Come here!" he said, giving him a man hug. I hate those hugs. The ones were they grab hands and pull together.

"Hey man, how's it going?"

"It's great, you? Sorry about what happened. Man, I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I know man, and it's all cool. This is my girlfriend, Gabriella. Gabriella, this is Jonny." he said to me.

"Why hello there," he said in a creepy voice as he looked me up and down.

"Ugh," I said as he checked me out... infront of his best friend, who is my boyfriend, as he didn't seem to remember.

"Nice to meet you," he said a little more politely.

"You too," I said smiling.

A couple hours later we finished with our catch up, and we went to Troy's old house. It was nice. A big, white, fantasy house which you'd only dream about. It was as if it was a doll house, perfect to every detail.

"Wow," I said, looking around at the high ceilings and the modern furniture and decoration, completely what I didn't expect it to be.

"I'd offer you a drink but I suspect there's nothing in," he said, opening his huge silver refridgerator, larger than ours. There were five shelves, all bare and cleaned. "I think we've still got my dad and I's BudLite supply..."

He pulled out one of the bottom drawers and I raised my eyebrows to find it was stocked about fifty neatly arranged bottles of Budlite.

"You want one?" he said to me.

"Sure," I said.

"Bottle opener is in that drawer," he said to me.

"Got it," I said, pulling a silver bottle opener out of the white gloss drawer and cracking the lid off the bottle. "Here," I said handing it to him and him repeating the action.

"Wanna go to my room?" he said. "I don't actually know what state it's in though..."

"I'm sure it can't be that bad." I said, rolling my eyes and following him up the stairs. "Your house is beautiful," I commented as we walked across the spacious, white, thick carpeted area where the stairs finished.

"Thanks," he said. "My mom spent weeks designing it before we moved in."

"Oh yeah, she was a house designer wasn't she?"

"Did I tell you that?" he said.

"That must be how I know. She knows how to make a beautiful home." I complimented as I followed him through a white door and into a spacious room, with the same thick, white carpet which made my feet feel like they were walking on clouds. My eyes flickered around the room. An interesting, crazy silver light fitting hanging from the ceiling, the pale blue walls, the canvas with the black and white photo of a deck going out into a lake, the white vase with fake blue and gold flowers. A white, leaher corner couch sat facing the wall and the television and a shelf with an Xbox 360, Playstation 3 and a unopened box which contained the Guitar Hero World Tour kit of drums, a microphone and a guitar. There was a light blue covered matress resting on a low set, dark brown, kingsized block of wood also known as a bedframe.

"You're room is beautiful too,"

"Mom again," he smiled.

"It's very... Troy." I said.

"Is that a good thing?" he said, kicking his shoes off and opening a set of dark brown double doors and walking inside where he lay his shoes on a shelf.

"A very good thing," I said as he came back out. "Shall I take my shoes off?"

"If you want to. Leave them anywhere if you do." he said, flopping down on to the leather couch which he sank into.

I kicked off my Uggs and put them in his closet as I walked around in my light pink socks.

"What do you wanna do?" he asked.

"I don't know..." I said. "It's your house."

"Well... how about... Cluedo!" he yelped as he saw the box on his shelves.

"I love that game!" I said.

"Let's go then," he nodded sitting on the floor by the couch. It seemed like we were boxed in as the couch surrounded us as did the walls. He emptied the contents of the box onto the floor and set the playlist I made on his iPhone when I was bored off playing.

"Right, I think it was... the butler guy... with the hammer..." I said.

"Nope." he said. "I've got the hammer."

"Bitch," I laughed. "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure, that door over there." he said pointing to a single door in his room.

"Thanks," I said, leaning over and kissing his cheek before getting up. "And no looking at who did it."

"I wont, I don't cheat." he said as I walked into the bathroom.

It had dark grey tiles and walls. I instantly found the toilet. Afterwards I looked around it. There was a deep bath, beside a random chunk of wall. I walked over the step and looked behind the wall to find a single square shaped, silver shower head on the wall and a drain on the floor.

"Nice..." I said as I walked out. "You're bathroom is nice."

"Uh... thanks?" he said.

"It's cool. There's a big bath and a shower on the other side."

"I know..." I said.

"I'd love to live here, it makes my house look crap." I said.

"I love your house, and maybe after college we could live here for a while."

"Since you'll be playing for the Lakers," I smirked.

"Oh yeah," he said, rolling his eyes.

"It'll be great." I said.

"Can't wait." he smiled. "It's great to be back here."

"We should ask if we could sleep here tonight and drive up tommorow." I said.

"I wish we could. But your Stanford viewing is tommorow at twelve. You'll miss it." he said.

"There's one the day after." I reasoned hopefully.

"We can ask if we can." he said.

"Yay! Your bed looks comfy." I said.

"It is," he said.

"Better be duck feather Troy. You better not toy with me." I warned him.

"It is," he said. "My mom wouldn't give me crap to sleep in."

"Aww, I wish I could've met your mom. I remember her a bit from when we were little but she sounds so sweet and nice." I said.

"She was." he nodded. "So was my dad. They always wanted the best for me. Would do anything for me to be happy."

"That's so sweet." I said, enlightened. "I can't get over how nice your house is though."

"Get over it." he laughed.

"That's it, I can't." I replied.

"Come on, I think it was the maid with the knife." he said.

"Shit..." I said.

"What?"

"I don't have the knife. I think you've won me." I said.

"God, Ella. I thought you'd just realized something really important." he said.

"It is important! You've actually won me at a game!" I shrieked.

"And the big surprise is...?" he said.

"You've never beaten me?" I said.

"Oh come on, I wouldn't say never. There's gotta be atleast one time." he said.

"Nope." I said, after thinking of all the games we've ever played.

"Not even one?" he said.

"You nearly did." I said. "But you didn't suceed."

"I think your phones ringing," he said, pointing to my white Guess bag vibrating.

"Change the subject," I winked as I pressed answer to my mom's call. "Hello?"

_"Hey baby!" she said._

"Hey mommy, you alright?"

_"Yes, are you in the car?"_

"Actually, no."

_"What? Why?"_

"Troy and I stopped by his old house and we're gonna stay here for the night and instead of going to Stanford tommorow we'll go in two days."

_"As long as your okay. Guess what?"_

"What?" I said curiously.

_"I got my hair cut." _

"Wooo.. let's all applaud mommy Montez." I said sarcastically.

_"A really short bob." she said. "And I got it dyed chestnut brown. Let's all applause mommy Montez now."_

"Sure." I said, putting the phone between my shoulder and ear and clapping. "Take a bow."

_"Cheeky." she said._

"Is your hair nice?"

_"No, I got it cut as disgustingly horrible as I could." she said sarcastically._

"Cheeky." I mimicked.

_"Don't mock me, girl." she said._

"So we'll be home in four days. Two days in California, one day in Nirvana, then back in Salt Lake City."

_"Got it. Is Troy's house nice?"_

"Like a doll's house."

_"Lovely." she said. "Now sweetie, I need to talk to you about some plans I've got for tonight." _

"Which is? Ooh, is mommy Montez going out on the town?"

_"Not really. I'm just wondering what you'd think if I went on a date tonight."_

"Ooh, mommy's back in the game!" I laughed.

_"Seriously sweetie, I need to know. He asked me and I said I'll have to get back to him and I can't keep him waiting forever."_

"Sure, go out. Have fun." I said enthusiastically. "You'll look gorgeous. Bring him home. Do what you like. Keep it safe."

_"Gabriella!" _

"Mom!" I said like she did. "Seriously I hate kids."

_"Little madam."_

"I wish I could be there but I can't. Tell him you have a gorgeous, stunning, spectacular girl." I said.

_"Will do."_

"He doesn't have a prison sentence does he?"

_"Nope."_

"He doesn't seem creepy?"

_"He was married once before, but his wife died in a car accident. He has no children, though his wife was pregnant when she died."_

"Aww, mommy, that's so sad." I whined. "Troy and I will scare him and review him and interview him and all that jazz when we get home."

_"Got it," she said._

_  
_"And you must be home by midnight. I will call the house phone at midnight."

_"Right." she said._

"And if he doesn't walk you to your door, dump him. There and then."

_"I know, I know."_

"And if he 'forget's his wallet', ditch him."

_"I got it. He's a very nice guy anyway sweetie. I love you. I'll call you and tell you how it went."_

"Alright mommy, I love you."

_"I love you both, bye kiddies. Wish me luck!"_

"Good luck mommy. There's some durex in_"

_"Gabriella!" _

"Okay okay! I love you," I said as we were both in a laughing fit. "Bye,"

"Bye," she said before I hung up.

"You and your mom are freaks." he said grinning at our conversation.

"But you're gonna have to put up with us." I giggled, cuddling up to him.

"I love you really." he said.

"I love you too." I said.

* * *

**There you go! Troy's house is amazing. I was thinking in the end of the sequel they'll end up living there, in their perfect, fairytale, dollhouse like home. After all the stuff like that. Hope you liked my chapter! Please review, you know they put a big ol' smile on my face.**


	32. Meeting David and Cheapskate Chad

**Hey guys, here is my second to last chapter. I decided to skip the Stanford chapter as I tried to write it but it would havve been to short. Next chapter is the final chapter of Welcome, which seems quite weird it's finished. Thanks to reviewers who have reviewed since Chapter one and returned for every chapter. **

**In this chapter it's coming home and meeting David, mommy Montez' hot date. ;) And also there's random fluffiness about Troy and Gabriella at the end.**

Thanks guys! Ly!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

"Home at last," Troy said as we walked into my house in Salt Lake City.

"Mommy?" I yelled.

"In here sweetie," a voice came from the kitchen.

"Nice to see you were waiting for us to come home." I said, raising my eyebrows at her. "I thought you'd swing open the door and engulf us in hugs. But no."

"Gabby," she said, hugging me.

"So, mommy on a hot date, huh?" I said.

"Maybe..." she said smiling.

"How was it?"

"He's lovely. Not your father, but he's lovely. Someone understands how it all is to lose the love of your life, you know?" she said.

"I know, mommy." I said.

"He picked me up right on time, opened and closed my car door for me, it was all 'ladies first'," she said dozily as she remembered with a smile on her face. "He walked me to my door, gave me a little kiss, checked I was okay and then he went home."

"He sounds great. Would I like him?"

"He loves kids." she said. "He wishes he could have had his own."

"And he's not like, fifty five? He's about your age?"

"Same. Thirty eight years young. Nevermind the fact that he's gorgeous." she giggled like a teenage girl.

"Good for you mommy," I said, giving her a beaming smile before turning my attention to what she was making. "Cookies?"

"Double chocolate chip," she nodded.

"Save me some dough," I winked before helping Troy take the luggage upstairs.

We unpacked our stuff upstairs and put things in the laundry and others in the closet.

"So gorgeous," he said as we lay on his bed.

"Yes," I said, rolling over onto my stomach to make eye contact.

"Two months till college."

"Don't ruin my mood," I whined.

"I thought you loved Stanford? You were dragging me around like you were a dog on a walk the other day."

"I know, but you were with me then. I hate having to make new friends. I hate saying 'What's your name?', it sounds really cheesey." I gushed.

"Don't be a baby." he laughed. "Be confident. So what if everyone hates you. You've got nice clothes, your sexy and you have an extremely hot boyfriend." he said with his eyes lightly closed and a grin on his face.

"Don't be so shallow," I giggled, playfully slapping his shoulder.

"I'm kidding," he said, his signature white, gleaming smile enlightening my eyes.

"I'll pay Chad to make sure you aren't looking at any other girls."

"And I'll pay..."

"I'm on my own. For all you know I could have about five guys at my room every night playing strip poker."

"Please, you can't play poker to save your life. You start giggling when you lie." he said.

"No I don't," I giggled.

"You've just contradicted what you said." he said.

"I didn't. I'm not giggling." I said, suddenly making a straight face.

"You'll be giggling like an idiot in five seconds." he said. "Five." he began, giving me a stern look causing the corners of my mouth to lift. "Four, Three, Two," I let out a huge snigger and practically fell off the bed.

"Don't laugh at me." I whined. "Now come on, my mom's made her double chocolate chip cookies and I want them while they're still warm."

"Are you serious? Don't toy with me, woman." he said sternly.

"You can't smell them?" I said. "Well it looks like I'm getting the biggest most chocolatey one." I said, running out of the room and down the stairs, Troy closely catching up. I found the biggest one, covered in chocolate chunks and took a bite from the still warm cookie.

"Aww, you got the biggest." he said, picking the second largest from the plate.

"It was bigger before I took a bite of it." I said cockily.

"Cookie monster," he said.

"I'm insulted." I said sarcastically.

"Gabs! Gabs!" my mom said running in with a huge smile.

"What mom? Is everything okay?"

"He called! He's taking me out tonight!" she giggled hysterically like a little girl. "Dinner, a movie and then we're going dancing at this new club in the city."

"Wow, that's great. I'll help you find something to wear."

"I like your hair, Maria." Troy complimented politely.

"Oh yeah, you didn't know. I've not seen you since you got back, did you have a nice time?"

"It was great." he said. "These cookies are awesome."

"Glad you like them." she giggled. "Now Gabs, I was thinking a dress and a cardigan? Cause at the cinema I don't want to be to dressy..."

"Wear the light pink one with the little white leather jacket and my Jimmy Choos."

She pointed at me like I solved a huge theory before running upstairs.

"She's an idiot sometimes," I giggled to Troy, who's mouth was filled with cookie. "And you call me the cookie monster," I said, pulling him by his shirt out the kitchen and up the stairs.

---

"Hello," I greeted the man in the jeans and shirt at the door. "You must be David,"

"Yes, and you are Gabriella?" he said politely.

"Yes." I said. "Would you like to come in? My mom will be ready in about five minutes."

"Thanks," he said, stepping past me into our house.

"Would you like a drink?"

"I'm fine, thanks." he said.

My mom came down the stairs, looking gorgeous may I add.

"Hello," she said happily.

"Hello beautiful," he said.

"Now," I said. "Sit." I commanded to my mom.

She sat down next to him. "So, David. What are your intentions with my mother?" I said, Troy standing next to me giving him an expectant look.

"Intentions? Um..." he said confused before brightening up. "It's early days, I don't know. We're see where it all goes." he said confidently.

"Hmm... what's your job?"

"I'm an accountant."

"Would you have time for my mother as well as work?" I said.

"I'd make time." he said.

"Interesting... my mother said you are going for dinner, a movie and going to a club tonight. Is this correct?"

"Yes... ma'am." he said.

"What movie are you going to see?" Troy said unproffesionally.

"Leave it to me, Troy." I said in a hushed tone.

"Now, as for this 'clubbing business', which you speak off." I said, my arms folded. "You will NOT let my mother out of your sight at anytime. Got that?"

"Got it," he said, nodding. "Absolutely."

"Right. That's all fine. Have a good time, be back by one thirty or earlier." I said.

"Can we go now, Gabs?" my mom said.

"You may," I nodded giving them both a quick smile as they walked out of the kitchen and out of the front door.

"God, Ella. You scared me there for a minute, nevermind David."

"Well, no one messes around with my mom." I said. "I wonder if there's any cookies left..." I searched around the kitchen for the tray of cookies.

"You're like two different people living in one body." he said.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"You're like two different people. You can be really mad and then you change within seconds to some sort of saint." he said.

"Then people should stop annoying me then being really sweet to me." I giggled. "Then you'll see vast improvements in my emotions."

"Whatever Ella," he said. "Found them!" he hissed, pulling out the cookies.

"I'm warming mine," I said, putting them in the microwave. "You want your's doing?"

"Can do," he said. I put them into the microwave and let them warm for fifteen seconds.

"Melty chocolate," he said as he stuffed some cookie into his mouth.

"Idiot," I said, rolling my eyes and smirking at him.

"So what did you think of David?" he said.

"He's nice. I'm sure he'll be nice to my mom too. She says he's great, and she deserves it. Someone to confide in about everything. Think about it, five years without having someone to kiss her and cuddle her. It'd be awful. She wont forget my dad, and she never will, she loved him way too much. But you know, I think now she's had a taster of loving again, she'll need him. She does, I mean, when we go to college, who's gonna keep her company? She'll be coming home to an empty house every night and practically be waiting for the doorbell to ring and us to come back. She doesn't need to live like that."

"Yeah, I get what you mean. Maybe David could bring out something you've not seen in her for a while."

"Being really really happy?" I said. "I guess."

"Come on," he said. "Let's watch TV," he said, leading me into the living room and lying on the couch, leaving me to lie on top of him. Our normal position to cuddle up into.

"Troy," I said.

"Yes dear?" he said.

"I love you," I said.

"Where'd that come from?"

"My mouth? I just realized how much I love you, that's all."

"I love you too," he said, giving a small chuckle as I put my head back onto his chest. "Now stop wriggling."

"One last wriggle?" I said.

"Quick." he said. I got the urge to move around and wriggle out of me by moving all my limbs like an idiot, then rested back on him. "Done?"

"Done." I said. "Gorgeous and wriggle free."

"Vain." he said.

"I was kidding." I replied.

"So was I. But more." he said.

"Don't start." I sighed.

"Yes dear." he said smirking and paying attention to the car show that was taking over my television.

"Troy," I whined. "I don't want to watch cars drive around."

"Tough." he said. "I do."

"Please can we watch something nice?"

"Basketball? Sure." he said, switching over to NBA as he saw the time.

"Idiot." I muttered, watching the game with him. From past experience I've learned to never change the channel when either Troy, Chad, Jason or Zeke are watching basketball. Not pretty.

"Come on! Pass to him you greedy bastard!" he yelled out half way through the game as I was nodding off.

"Troy, what time is it?"

"Eight."

"Want to order Chinese food?" I said. "Or pizza... or both?"

"Sure." he said, sitting up and paying me a glance to show he was actually listening to what I was saying.

"So I'll order a twelve inch meaty pizza with stuffed crusts from the pizza place, and sweet and sour chicken, salt and pepper beef, duck in plum sauce, egg fried rice and the crispy noodles?"

"Sure babe," he said, watching the basketball players.

I rolled my eyes and went off into the kitchen before dialling the numbers and ordering the food. Half an hour later they showed up, ten minutes between eachother, and Troy and I were sat in the living room feasting on pizza, chinese food and Coke. Cause they all go so well together...

"This pizza's got more chicken on it than usual." I commented.

"What?"

"The pizza has more chicken on it than usual." I repeated.

"That's a good thing isn't it?" he said.

"I guess." I shrugged. He gave me a 'my girlfriend's a phsyco' laugh and watched basketball again. At half time his phone rang.

"Hey man," he said. "I know! Fucking greedy bastard, he should look up and pass every now and then shouldn't he?"

Chad.

"Yeah," he said into the phone. "How much? Ah, let's hope they win. Alright man, see you later. Bye."

"Chad?" I said.

"Yeah, he's made a bet with this guy on the basketball team that the Lakers will win." he said.

"How much for?"

"Fifty bucks." he said.

"Let's hope they win. Maybe he'll take Taylor out for once."

"He's such a cheapskate." Troy laughed.

"Gotta love him," I said.

"You're right." he said.

"What?"

"There's more chicken than usual."

* * *

**Next chapter is the 'goodbye' from Troy and Gabriella. It's going to be very short. About the sequel, I think I'll call it Welcome Back, so it's like the original and it's not too hard to find. Plus it is kind of like welcome back into my life when they meet again. Please, if you enjoyed my writing, review. I really want to get like, 180 reviews. Maybe 200 if I'm lucky. Please! Lol. Can't believe I'm nearly finished. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and I'm going to start on my final chapter now. If you want me to post it today, say it in a review. Thanks! **


	33. Time To Say Goodbye

**Here it is. A short finale chapter. I finished writing it yesterday but decided to only update it today as I didn't want to do three updates in one day. **

**So this is it. The end. The finished project. I can finally change it to Complete. Wow. It's been a month and a half writing it and it seems like forever but it's been great. I remember getting my first review, I was in a resteraunt on my iPhone and it made me really happy. Nevermind my reaction when I find I've got 182 is it? I don't know. Please review my final chapter. I know there's a lot of people who read it as I've checked on my story traffic. Speaking of which, big hi to all the people! I didn't think there would be readers in the Phillipines and Peru and China and Spain and India and such and such. I was amazed when it showed me all the different countries readers were from. Whether it's just a 'Nice Chapter!' or 'Loved it!' or a full essay on every detail, please review. I'd love to get to 200 reviews.**

**Okay, so this chapter. It's basically at the end when Gabriella practically has to be dragged away from Troy, do you ever get a feeling when your being taken away from something you love and you want to make your last touch of it the best? That's was this is like. I've done it before with my cat. I know that sounds strange but whenever I leave it I always give it a stroke on it's back and go to the door, and then I think... hmm... and go back and give it one last stroke and a kiss on it's furry little head. Then go back again and back again and again. So there we go.**

**This chapter is fairly short. 1,661 words to be precise. Words of sadness may I add. I shed a tear when Gabs didn't want to leave Troy. I'm starting the sequel now! Check my profile, or search for Welcome Back, as it will be called and read the summaries. You'll know it's me. **

**I'd like to mention a couple reviewers too who have reviewed and reviewed and reviewed and reviewed atleast more than twice, sorry if I miss you off!:**

**-- ..****Seraphina.x. (Sorry, but the start usually doesn't show up! Thanks for reviewing this story so much! I've just seen it aswell I put the beginning bit on and pressed save and it deleted itself, but you know who you are!)**

**-- vanessalillymontez**

**-- vanessa1010**

**--- foreverzanessa**

**--- zacquishaLUVR20**

**--- vanilla902**

**--- midnight113**

**--- LostKaty**

**--- xZANESSA4LIFEx**

**--- SassyBR**

**--- xoxoJoannexoxo**

**--- mishyB**

**--- VanessaHudgens11011**

**--- lalalalalaj**

**---BiLlaBoNg**

**Big thanks to all of you! And everyone who has added me to Author Alert, Favourite Stories, Favourite Authors, Big thanks! Love you all!**

Read, enjoy, and review.

**

* * *

**

"See you Gabs," Chad said smiling, my eyes watering further. "You have a great time, okay?"

"I will," I smiled through my tear glazed eyes.

"Alright, sweetheart." he said. "I'll miss you... and I'll call you all the time."

"Alright, I love you Chad." I said, hugging him.

"I love you too Gabster," he said, parting from our hug and walking back towards Taylor.

"I'll miss you Gabs," Sharpay cried. "You'll keep an eye on Zeke for me too, will you?"

"I will." I said quietly. "You'll keep an eye on Troy, too?"

"Yeah." she smiled.

"I love you Gabby, keep safe down there. Don't replace me or I'll kill the person you replace me with." she giggled.

"I wouldn't dare. Love you Shar." I said.

After saying goodbyes to Jason, Tay, Kelsi, Ryan and Martha, I only had two more people to say goodbye to. The hardest people to say goodbye to.

"My Gabby," my mom said, tears freely streaming down her cheeks as I held my tears into my eyes.

"Mommy," I squeaked, falling into her open arms and finally letting the sobs stuck in my throat and the tears desperately holding onto my eyes free. "I don't wanna go,"

"I know sweetheart, you'll do fine. You'll be great. I know it. I believe in you." she said, her voice and rubbing my back soothing me.

"I love you, mom." I sobbed.

"I love you too." she said.

"You'll be okay too, wont you?" I sobbed.

"I'll be fine. Troy'll be visit me every now and then and if you ever want to come home and visit me, I'll buy you plane tickets and David will be there to take care of me.

David. He had stayed over night a lot since the night when my mom and him went on that date. The more I got to know him, the more I knew he is a great guy and he would do no harm to my mom intentionally.

"I'll come back and visit you as much as I can." I said, more tears falling.

"I know sweetie. I'll be fine. You'll be fine. I'll miss you lots." she said, kissing my cheek.

"I'll miss you too." I said.

"Now sweetie, you have ten minutes until you have to get on the plane with Zeke. You should really go and say goodbye to Troy." she said. "I love you."

"I love you, mommy." I said before she turned away and walked to Troy, signalling it was his turn to say goodbye. He had been quiet. All day. All yesterday. We spent the day cuddling yesterday. Not moving from eachother's sight. Embracing eachother's presence while we still had it.

"Troy," I said quietly.

"Ella," he replied, his eyes watering. "You're going."

"We talked about it, but I didn't think it would be this hard." I practically whispered, even more tears falling down my face.

"I know." he replied. "I wish I could come with you."

"Me too." I sobbed before biting back another sob. "But, you have a good time in U of A. You'll love it."

"I know," he said. "You'll do great at Stanford. And when you come back we'll be the same. No, stronger."

"I know, babe." I said.

"I'll call you everyday." he promised. "I'll keep you up to date with every single thing that happens."

"I know." I said quietly again.

"Babe, don't worry. We'll be fine. We'll love eachother in five years as much, if not more, than we do now."

"You promise?"

"Sure." he said.

"No Troy, you're not just saying it? You're not going to say this and give up on me a couple month after the first semester starts? You're willing to make it work?"

"Yeah. Of course I am." he said. "We'll work everything out."

"I'll get Chad to beat you up if you even look at another girl." I said, brightening up.

"I wont look at another girl. You're the only one for me. There'll be a picture of you in my room, my wallet, my pocket. Everywhere I go, you'll be there too."

"I've got my Troy bear." I said, referring to the teddy bear bought for me for Valentines Day dressed in a red Wildcat's uniform with Bolton 14 on the back. "And my ring, and my necklace, and my bracelet." I said, basically listing all of the things he bought me which had some sort of meaning.

"I've got my memories, and all my photos." he said.

"I'll buy you something meaningful." I said. "But for now," I pulled out a green beaded bracelet I remembered was in my 'vacation bag'. I got it from a man at the Maldives. "You can have this," I said.

"You sure?" he said.

"I'm sure." I said, stretching it around his hand and putting it on his wrist. "Don't worry, you don't look that gay. You look exotic."

"Right," he chuckled.

"Kiss?" I said.

"Why not?" he said, smiling at me. I leaned up and our lips met. He kissed me more passionately than ever, and truthfully, I didn't want it to end. His lips seemed softer than they have ever been, probably due to the fact that I wont have access to them for another four or so months.

"So you're coming up at Christmas right?" he said after he pulled away.

"Yep. But I'll probably see you sometime before Christmas. I'll call you everyday" I said.

"I know. We'll stay strong. I promised you." he said.

"I promise you too." I said.

"Gabs, we've gotta go." Zeke said.

"Oh," I said, facing Troy again. My eyes began to sting again, causing me to blink furiously. "Well, I guess I'll see you in a couple months."

"Yeah," he said quietly. "I'll see you, babe."

He brought me into a hug. His strong arms wrapped around me tighter than he ever had. My eyes were watering again, but I tried to not let them go. Tried and failed.

"I'll miss you a lot." I said. "I love you."

"I'll miss you too, and I love you more than anything in the world." he said.

"I have to go now. You'll make sure my mom's alright every now and then wont you?"

"Of course I will. Have a good time at Stanford." he said.

"I will. For you. Have a good time at U of A."

"I will." he said. "Well, you better get going."

"Yeah, I better."

"I love you," he said, hugging me again and kissing my lips.

"I love you too." I said, tears dropping quickly from my face to the ground. "Goodbye Troy,"

"Bye Gabriella." he said.

I didn't want to let him go. My eyes were stinging and my throat was hurting. I couldn't bring myself to let go of him.

"Come on Gabby, we've got to go." Zeke prompted me.

"I can't. I can't leave everyone." I said.

"You'll see them again at Christmas." he said. "We'll be back before you know it."

"I love you Troy." I cried.

"I love you too, Ella." he said, a tear falling from his face now too.

"Gabby, come on, we've got to go." he said.

"I don't want to," I said reluctantly.

"Come on," Zeke said, getting impatient.

"Troy," I whimpered.

"No, Gabriella. Come on. We'll miss our flight." Zeke said.

"I love you Troy." I said, coming out of his hug.

"I know, and I love you too Ella." he said.

"Goodbye Troy, be safe." I said, keeping hold of his hand firmly.

"I will, and you have a good time and keep safe too. I love you. Bye Gabriella." he said. "I'll call you tonight to see if you're there okay."

"Alright," I said. "Bye."

"Bye." he said my hand coming away from his.

"Bye." I said again.

"You gotta go. You're gonna miss your flight. Go on, babe." he said.

"Alright," I said, walking away. "Goodbye."

"Bye sweetie," he said, walking back towards the gang who turned their back as they saw me go past the woman and into the tunnel. I couldn't help but turn back and watch them walk away into the distance.

Troy took one look back, and I gave him a wave and blew a kiss.

He mouthed I love you, and gave me a small wave and returned the air kiss, before I turned away and walked through the tunnel.

I was going to miss him. A lot.

"It'll be fine, Gabs." Zeke said.

"I hope so," I said walking onto the plane and sitting on my first class seat next to Zeke's. "So you excited for your Culinary Arts college?"

"It's gonna be amazing. I'll be sure to bring some of my creations up when I visit you on the weekends." he said.

"You better do." I said, giving him a wink and paying attention to the flight attendants doing their emergency routine dance as I liked to call it.

The plane took off, the part which I hated the most. Troy wasn't there to hold my hand through it and I didn't feel safe.

---

"Alright, well it's about a three hour drive for both of us," I said, standing by the door to get into a cab. "Alright. I'll see you later Zeke. Have a nice trip and enjoy it." I said, giving him a big hug.

"Alright Gabs, have a nice time and try not to be too upset about Troy and everyone. You'll get to see them soon."

"I know. I'll see you then?"

"Sure." he said. "Bye Gabs,"

"Bye," I smiled, getting into the cab. He waved me off before getting into his own and driving the opposite direction. After exiting the highway, we were driving around streets which I vaguely knew due to paying attention to them when Chad drove us all to Stanford on the viewing day.

"Thank you," I said, paying the driver and entering college.

My new home.

* * *

**And there we go. So Gabriella has gone to Stanford University. The sequel is being written now. If you can think of any ideas they broke up about and maybe how their fight started and how they broke up, please tell me in a review. It's gonna skip to when she gets her promotion and stuff and moves to LA. Thanks for reading guys! Ly! Bye!**


End file.
